Ultimatum de amor
by Alizce
Summary: Edward Cullen no podía creer que su padre, el duro magnate Carlisle Cullen, hubiera desafiado a sus cuatro hijos a casarse en menos de un año para no perder su herencia. Él llevaba el rancho familiar en la sangre y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos...

Esta vez vengo con una adaptacion, el nombre del libro y de la autora se los digo al final. Aclaro que la historia no es mia (para q esta vez no haya malentendidos) los personajes son de Stephanie meyer.

los dejo con la historia, espero que les guste, la disfruten y ojala dejen review.

Hasta pronto

_**Argumento:**_

_Amor, matrimonio e hijos… pero no en ese orden_

_Edward Cullen no podía creer que su padre, el duro magnate Carlisle Cullen, hubiera desafiado a sus cuatro hijos a casarse en menos de un año para no perder su herencia. Él llevaba el rancho familiar en la sangre y estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa con tal de no perderlo…_

_Incluso a casarse._

_Así pues, fue en busca de Bella Swan, la única mujer que había conseguido llegar a su corazón. Pero cuando se presentó en su casa, Edward se encontró con algo más que una ex novia enfadada… ¡había también una pequeña que se parecía mucho a él!_

**Prólogo**

Edward Cullen se apoyó levemente contra una estantería. Con el hombro rozó un grueso volumen de Shakespeare, encuadernado en cuero, mientras sus dedos sostenían suavemente un taco de billar. Había dejado el sombrero sobre un sillón y sus Levi's desgastados se confundían con las botas negras de _cowboy_, cubiertas por una capa de polvo, que llevaba puestas. Cuando se había vestido a las cuatro de la madrugada aquel día para ir a trabajar a su rancho de Idaho, no se había podido imaginar que su presencia sería reclamada en una reunión familiar de urgencia en Seattle. Trató de recordar cuándo había sido la última vez en la que él y sus tres hermanos se habían reunido en la casa de su padre. Debía de haber sido un mes atrás, la noche en la que a Carlisle le había dado un ataque al corazón.

—Vaya, ¡maldita sea la falta de práctica! —dijo Emmet de malhumor al fallar el golpe. Era la cuarta bola que rodaba sobre el tapete verde en vez de caer en el agujero—. ¿Te vas a animar, Edward?

Edward se apartó de la estantería de madera de cerezo para dirigirse a la vetusta mesa de billar. Dio un rodeo para así poder estudiar la posición de las bolas restantes. La estancia estaba levemente iluminada. Una lámpara colgaba del techo sobre la mesa de billar y pequeñas lamparillas de cobre envejecido se repartían sobre las mesas de la zona de estar. La estancia estaba amueblada con cómodas butacas y vestida con acogedoras alfombras persas. En un extremo de la biblioteca se encontraba el escritorio de caoba de Carlisle Cullen, justo frente al ventanal con vistas a la playa privada del lago Washington. Al otro lado del lago, destacaba la silueta de los rascacielos de Seattle en la oscuridad de la noche.

Edward se apoyó sobre la mesa de billar. Estaba acostumbrado a jugar en aquella lujosa biblioteca. Carlisle había instalado allí la mesa de billar años atrás para poder estar cerca de sus hijos adolescentes cuando había tenido que trabajar en casa. Que esta decisión le hubiera ayudado a tener una mejor relación con sus hijos, era otra cuestión. En cualquier caso, Edward estaba más que acostumbrado al lujo de la mansión de su padre. Aquella casa, diseñada con la más alta tecnología, había sido bautizada en broma como «La Choza» por sus hermanos y él. Había sido el hogar de Edward desde que había tenido doce años hasta que a los dieciocho se había marchado a la Universidad.

Sin embargo, aquella noche reinaba un aire extraño en aquel lugar. Edward tuvo el presentimiento de que algo iba a suceder.

— ¿Alguien sabe por qué nos ha llamado el viejo? —preguntó a sus hermanos.

Emmet, el mayor, de cuarenta y dos años, se encogió de hombros.

—Mi secretaria me ha dicho que Carlisle no le había dado ningún detalle —contestó.

— ¿A ti también te ha llamado Carlisle en persona? —dijo Jasper extrañado. Era muy alto, desgarbado y tenía treinta y seis años, dos años más que Edward. Jasper agitó la botella medio vacía de cerveza en dirección a su cuarto hermano, que estaba sentado a medio metro de él—. ¿Y a ti, Jacob, a ti también te ha llamado Carlisle en persona, o has recibido el mensaje a través de su secretaria?

J.T tenía treinta y ocho años y era tan alto o más que sus hermanos. Se frotó los ojos y, bostezando, se estiró.

—Me ha llamado Carlisle. Le he explicado que me estaba obligando a cancelar una semana entera de reuniones en Nueva Delhi, además de a pasarme la mitad del día en el _jet_ de la empresa para poder llegar a casa a tiempo. Pero ha insistido muchísimo en que viniese —contestó Jacob Después se acarició el pelo y miró a Edward antes de volver a hablar—. ¿Y a ti?

—Estaba en el rancho cuando me ha llamado. Me ha dicho lo mismo que a ti, que era imprescindible que viniese —Edward torció el gesto y miró uno a uno a sus hermanos—. No ha querido decirme para qué me quería ver. ¿A vosotros os ha comentado algo?

—No —dijo Emmet negando con la cabeza.

Jasper y Jacob lo imitaron.

Sin que Edward tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, la puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y apareció su padre.

Carlisle Cullen era un hombre atractivo. Delgado y alto, y con apenas unas canas poblando su rubia cabellera. Llevaba unas gafas de pasta dura y sus ojos azules reflejaban la inteligencia del hombre que había inventado un nuevo lenguaje informático y de programación. Gracias a él la marca CullenCom se había convertido en una palabra mundialmente conocida. Su energía vital, a pesar del reciente ataque al corazón, resultaba milagrosa.

—Ah, estáis todos aquí. Excelente —Carlisle se dirigió hacia su escritorio—. Acompañadme, muchachos —dijo.

Edward se puso el sombrero, dejó el taco de billar y siguió a su padre. Ni él ni ninguno de sus hermanos se sentaron en las sillas dispuestas frente a la mesa de trabajo. Todos permanecieron de pie. Edward metió las manos en los bolsillos de sus Levi's y se apoyó en la pared. Estaba casi fuera del ángulo de visión de su padre.

Carlisle frunció el entrecejo y giró la silla en dirección a Edward.

¿Por qué no te sientas?

—Estoy bien así —contestó él.

Carlisle miró, con el mismo gesto, los rostros de sus otros tres hijos. Emmet se encontraba detrás de una de las sillas, Jasper estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de Emmet, mientras que Jake estaba situado frente a ellos.

Carlisle se encogió de hombros en un gesto de impaciencia.

—Muy bien, sentados o de pie, es lo mismo —afirmó. Se aclaró la garganta—. A raíz del ataque al corazón que sufrí el mes pasado, he estado pensando mucho sobre esta familia. Nunca antes se me había ocurrido pensar sobre mi legado, ni muchísimo menos sobre la posibilidad de tener nietos que llevaran el apellido Cullen. Sin embargo, el ataque al corazón ha hecho que me enfrente a la verdad: me podía haber muerto. Me podría morir mañana, de hecho — se levantó apoyando los nudillos sobre la mesa—. Me he dado cuenta de que, si fuera por vosotros, nunca os casaríais. Lo que implica que yo nunca tendré nietos. Así que mi propósito no es dejar el futuro de esta familia en manos de la suerte por más tiempo. Os doy un año. Al final de este año todos y cada uno de vosotros tendréis que estar casados. Y lo que es más, vuestras mujeres deberán ya tener un hijo o lo estarán esperando.

Se hizo un silencio tenso en la estancia.

—Bueno —balbuceó Jacob en un tono de voz seco.

Edward evitó mirar a Jake y dirigió la vista a Emmet al darse cuenta de que éste lo miraba divertido. Jasper se limitó a arquear una ceja mientras tomaba un sorbo de cerveza.

—Si alguno de vosotros se niega a hacer lo que os digo —continuó Carlisle, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de la falta de interés que mostraban los muchachos—, todos vosotros perderéis vuestras privilegiadas posiciones en CullenCom, así como los beneficios que tanto os gustan.

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de Emmet. Edward se puso en tensión. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo su padre?

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —dijo Emmet.

—No he hablado más en serio en mi vida —replicó Carlisle.

—Con todo el respeto del mundo, Carlisle —añadió Jacob tras un silencio—. ¿Cómo vas a ser capaz de dirigir la compañía si nos negamos a hacer lo que nos pides? No tengo ni idea de lo que ahora están haciendo Emmet, Jasper y Edward, pero sé que yo estoy en medio de varias operaciones de expansión aquí en Seattle, en Jansen y en nuestra sucursal en Delhi. Si otra persona tuviera que ocupar mi puesto, pasarían meses hasta que se recuperara el ritmo. Solamente con los retrasos en los trabajos de construcción, CullenCom perdería una fortuna.

—No me importa porque si los cuatro os negáis, dividiré CullenCom y la venderé. La sucursal de Delhi pasará a la historia, además venderé la Isla Huracán —afirmó Carlisle. Dirigió la mirada hacia Edward—. También venderé todas las acciones de CullenCom en el rancho de Idaho —afirmó. Después miró a Jasper—. Cerraré la fundación si os negáis a cooperar —añadió. Por último su mirada se posó sobre Emmet—. Y la compañía no necesitará más un presidente porque ya no existirá compañía para que puedas presidirla.

Emmet se quedó de piedra.

—Pero esto es una locura —dijo Jasper—. ¿Qué pretendes conseguir?

—Pretendo veros a todos asentados con una familia en marcha antes de morirme —sentenció Carlisle. Sus ojos se oscurecieron—. Quiero veros al lado de una mujer decente que sea buena esposa y madre. Os advierto que la mujer con la que os caséis tendrá que cumplir las expectativas de Esme.

¿La tía Esme sabe algo de todo esto? —preguntó Edward. Le costaba creerse que la mujer que había desempeñado el papel de tía con todos ellos, la viuda del mejor amigo de Carlisle, estuviera detrás de aquel plan de locos.

—Todavía no sabe nada —contestó Carlisle.

Edward se sintió aliviado. Cuando Esme se enterara, pondría orden en aquel asunto. Ella era la única persona a la que Carlisle escuchaba.

—Entonces —prosiguió Edward despacio—, déjame ver si he entendido todo bien. Todos nosotros tenemos que comprometernos a casarnos y tener un crío en el plazo de un año…

—Y todos tenéis que aceptar —interrumpió Carlisle—. Los cuatro. Si uno se niega, todos los demás perderéis la calidad de vida de la que habéis disfrutado hasta ahora. Los trabajos y las acciones de CullenCom, a las que tanto apego tenéis, se esfumarán.

—Y cada una de las novias tiene que contar con la aprobación de la tía Esme —añadió Edward.

Carlisle asintió.

—Es una mujer intuitiva. Se dará cuenta enseguida si alguna de las mujeres no está hecha de buena pasta. Esto me recuerda un requisito más. No podéis hacer saber a vuestras futuras esposas que sois millonarios ni que sois hijos míos. No quiero a más cazafortunas en la familia. Dios sabe que ya me he casado con suficientes mujeres de ese tipo yo. No quiero que ninguno de mis hijos cometa mis mismos errores —afirmó antes de respirar profundamente—. Os doy un poco de tiempo para que podáis pensároslo. El plazo terminará dentro de tres días a las ocho en punto de la tarde. Si no me comunicáis vuestra decisión en este plazo, contactaré con mi abogado para qué empiece a buscar compradores —sentenció. Se puso en pie y rodeó el escritorio para abandonar la habitación, cerrando delicadamente la puerta a sus espaldas.

—Bastardo —murmuró Edward lentamente, con los ojos entrecerrados—. Y lo peor es que creo que va en serio.


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui el primer capitulo. Enjoy it ;)

**Capítulo 1**

Bella Swan estaba ojeando el _Seattle Times_ en la cocina de su dúplex mientras daba sorbos a una taza de té verde. El sol de la mañana entraba por la ventana. Bella pasaba las hojas suavemente, disfrutando de la tranquilidad reinante antes de que su hija se despertara.

Se saltó las páginas de negocios y pasó directamente a la sección de sociedad. Una fotografía de un hombre haciendo _footing_ en el Lago Verde ocupaba el centro de la página.

Bella contuvo la respiración. Observó con atención la fotografía. Sin lugar a dudas el hombre que estaba corriendo era Edward Cullen. Vestía una camiseta de tirantes gris con el logotipo de la Universidad de Washington que dejaba al descubierto sus anchos hombros. Los músculos de sus piernas se marcaban bajo los pantalones cortos. La luz del sol hacía que brillaran las gotas de sudor sobre su piel morena.

Bella leyó el pie de foto confirmando sus sospechas. Se trataba de Edward Cullen. Se encontraba en la ciudad para asistir a una serie de reuniones, que debían de ser muy importantes, ya que los cuatro hermanos habían viajado hasta Seattle en aquellas últimas veinticuatro horas.

Bella se apoyó sobre la encimera de la cocina y acarició la foto con los dedos.

De repente salió de su ensimismamiento, apretó los labios y dejó la taza de té sobre la encánela.

«Pues si, ha regresado a la ciudad, ¿y qué?», pensó.

Bella había dejado de hacer _footing_ en el lago Verde cuando Edward la había dejado. El sendero que rodeaba el lago había sido su lugar favorito para salir a correr. Pero no había vuelto jamás. Encontrarse con Edward, sólo o acompañado, era lo último que le apetecía. Prefería salir a correr al paseo marítimo donde no había riesgos.

El interfono para bebés que reposaba en la encimera, al lado del tostador, emitió el sonido inconfundible de la voz su hija.

Bella consultó el reloj. «Justo a tiempo», pensó sonriendo.

—Ma-má, ma-má —la voz de Nessi se oía claramente por el interfono.

Bella dobló el periódico y salió de la cocina hacia el dormitorio de Nessi. La niña miró a Bella en el instante en el que la puerta se abrió. Sonrió encantada y alzó los brazos hacia su madre.

—Buenos días, cariño —Bella tomó en brazos a su hija de un año y la abrazó contra su pecho—. ¿Has dormido bien?

Nessi respondió con una serie de sonidos y gorgoritos. Bella llevó en brazos a su hija al piso de abajo y la sentó en su sillita antes de servirle un pequeño cuenco con cereales. Mientras Nessi se entretenía en introducir los copos de cereales uno a uno en su boca, Bella puso a hervir agua para preparar una papilla de avena.

«Edward ya ha pasado a la historia para mí. Probablemente estará en la ciudad por alguna reunión de CullenCom y pronto se marchará», pensó.

Tomó el periódico y lo tiró a la papelera de reciclaje con la intención de olvidarse de la fotografía.

Y también de Edward Cullen.

Veinticuatro horas después de la reunión con Carlisle, Edward estaba saliendo en coche de la casa de la tía Esme, en el barrio de la Reina Ana. Desde el teléfono móvil llamó a todos sus hermanos con los que quería mantener una tele conferencia. La conversación con la tía Esme le había convencido de que la amenaza de Carlisle de vender la compañía iba en serio. Esme le había confesado que, desde que Carlisle había sufrido el ataque al corazón, estaba muy preocupada por su estado de ánimo. Le confió que Carlisle estaba más introspectivo que nunca y que, en varias ocasiones, le había expresado su deseo de ver a sus hijos casados y con hijos. Esme temía que Carlisle estuviera intentando enmendar sus errores y tratando de poner en orden todos sus asuntos emocionales y materiales pendientes. En definitiva, que parecía estar preparándose para la muerte.

En su fuero interno, Edward se había dicho que Carlisle era demasiado terco y cabezota como para aceptar que iba a morir, pero no se lo había dicho a Esme. Su tía era una de las pocas mujeres que merecían su respeto. Además, ella se preocupaba de verdad por Carlisle. Se conocían desde la infancia.

—Edward, ¿qué pasa? —contestó Emmet sobre un murmullo de conversaciones y música de fondo.

—Acabo de salir de casa de Esme. Creo que deberíamos aceptar el trato del viejo —anunció Edward. En pocas palabras explicó a sus hermanos lo que Esme le había contado—. Me pertenece sólo el sesenta por ciento del rancho y no pienso arriesgarme a que Carlisle venda el resto.

¿Y estás dispuesto a permitir que Carlisle escoja a tu esposa? —preguntó Jasper en un tono escéptico.

—No, Esme me ha convencido de que el ataque al corazón del viejo le ha asustado tanto que quiere forzarnos a que nos casemos y tengamos hijos por nuestro propio bien —aclaró Edward—. Estoy dispuesto a seguirle la corriente hasta que se nos ocurra una solución mejor para salir de esta. Al menos, hasta que Carlisle entre en razón y se dé cuenta que esto es una auténtica locura. Mientras tanto, haré lo que esté en mi mano para evitar que venda el rancho. Si esto significa que tengo que encontrar una esposa, la buscaré.

—Está tirándose un farol. Jamás vendería la compañía —dijo Emmet con convicción—. Aunque es cierto que todo el poder de la empresa está en sus manos.

«Lo que es una verdadera faena», pensó Edward.

Los hermanos Cullen, junto con Esme y sus cuatro hijas, ocupaban puestos en la junta directiva, pero era Carlisle quien siempre tenía la última palabra.

—Lo veo imposible —dijo Jacob —, se ha pasado la vida construyendo CullenCom. Todos sabemos que la compañía es lo más importante para él, mucho más que nosotros. No puedo creer que vaya a sacrificar todo esto por vernos casados y con niños —un tono burlón marcó sus palabras.

—Estamos en medio de una importante operación —dijo Emmet—. Carlisle en ningún caso vendería la compañía hasta que no terminara la operación, y todavía tienen que pasar meses. Se está tirando un farol.

¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? —le preguntó Jasper—. ¿Qué pasaría si te estuvieras equivocando? ¿Te arriesgarías a perder todo por lo que has trabajado los últimos dieciocho años? Estoy seguro de que no quieres ver tu fundación cerrada, ni tampoco dirigida por otra persona.

—El único bebé por el que Carlisle se ha preocupado en su vida es CullenCom. Es imposible que vaya a hacer algo que perjudique a la compañía —añadió Emmet.

—Me encantaría creerte —murmuró Edward—. ¿De dónde se habrá sacado esta idea de que nos lancemos en busca de una mujer?

—Es una caza de novias —bromeó Jacob y sonrió—. Suena a programa de televisión.

—Sí —añadió Jasper con sequedad—, pero a uno de mala calidad.

—Sabéis que esto no se va a solucionar a menos que nos pongamos todos de acuerdo —dijo Emmet.

—Y no se arreglará a menos que se nos ocurra alguna forma contractual para atar a Carlisle de pies y manos en el futuro —añadió Edward—. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que nunca jamás podrá volver a amenazarnos de esta manera. Si confirma que puede manipularnos a su antojo, lo volverá a hacer la próxima vez que tenga oportunidad. Necesitamos un contrato blindado que nos permita controlar esta situación.

Edward dedujo por el tono que estaban empleando Jasper y Jacob que estaban pensando en apoyarle. No estaba tan seguro de sobre lo que quería Emmet.

—Si la única amenaza de Carlisle consistiera en bajarnos las rentas, le mandaría al cuerno y seguiría a lo mío. Pero no estoy dispuesto a perder el rancho y tampoco estoy dispuesto a causarle otro ataque de corazón. ¿Qué pensáis vosotros? —añadió.

—Si fuera sólo una cuestión de dinero, le mandaría al infierno. Pero no es sólo dinero, ¿verdad? —Jasper rompió el silencio.

—El tema que está sobre la mesa es el más importante para nosotros y Carlisle lo sabe —dijo Jake con tono resentido.

—Una de las condiciones que nos ha puesto es que las novias no sepan quiénes somos hasta después de la boda. ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a una candidata que no sepa que somos ricos en Seattle, Edward? —preguntó Emmet.

—Yo he estado más de dos años fuera, además nunca he sido tan conocido como vosotros —respondió Edward.

—Es verdad —dijo Jacob—, pero todos hemos salido alguna vez fotografiados en los periódicos.

—Eso sí, nunca tan a menudo como Carlisle —añadió pensativo Emmet—, él es la cara pública de CullenCom. Hay que reconocer el esfuerzo que Carlisle ha hecho siempre por preservar nuestra privacidad.

—Es verdad —Edward asintió—. Entonces, ¿qué dices, Emmet?, ¿estás con nosotros?

—Asúmelo, Emmet —dijo Jasper—, Carlisle tiene todas las de ganar.

—Como siempre —comentó Jacob

—Bien —contestó Emmet finalmente—, pero la única manera de atar las manos a Carlisle es votando todos en la junta. No voy a aceptar nada si no conseguimos un contrato blindado, en el que se especifique que nos transferirá el suficiente poder para que este tipo de locuras no puedan volver a suceder en el futuro. Si nosotros no nos podemos echar atrás, él tampoco. Ni va a poder añadir más condiciones si le viene en gana. Cuando vea a Carlisle desplazado del puesto de mando, entonces empezaré a creer que esto va en serio y que lo que realmente le importa es vernos formar una familia y que el apellido Cullen no se extinga.

Edward cortó la llamada dejando caer el teléfono sobre el asiento del pasajero. Él jamás había querido casarse, y mucho menos tener un hijo.

Si Carlisle esperaba que él le proporcionara una historia de amor romántica, estaba muy equivocado. Tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de que estaba cometiendo un error. ¡Maldición!, las amenazas y exigencias de Carlisle estaban totalmente fuera de lugar.

A la mañana siguiente de la conversación telefónica con sus hermanos, Edward se despertó temprano. Justo antes de las seis de la mañana, se preparó una taza de café que llevó, junto con una libreta y un lápiz, a su mesa de trabajo. Los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban las calles que daban al océano. Un carguero navegaba lentamente hacia el puerto de Tacoma. Su imponente estructura hacía que un trasbordador de pasajeros, que navegaba a su lado, pareciese una pequeña cajita de color blanco y verde.

Sí, Edward amaba su rancho en Idaho, pero no podía negar la imponente belleza de la costa del Noroeste bajo la luz brillante del sol de julio.

Se inclinó hacia atrás en el sillón, descansó los tobillos sobre una silla contigua, poniéndose cómodo, Escribió un nombre en mayúsculas en el primer lugar de la lista de posibles novias.

Bella Swan.

«Seguramente no me quiera volver a ver», pensó, recordando el brazalete de Tiffany que Bella le había devuelto la mañana después de que él hubiera roto con ella. Había devuelto el envoltorio sin ni siquiera abrirlo y con la nota dentro del sobre intacto. El mensajero que había llevado el paquete le había comunicado a la secretaria de Edward que Bella había escrito de su puño y letra: devolver al remitente.

El día después de cortar con Bella, Edward se había marchado de Seattle. El duro trabajo en el rancho le había agotado físicamente, pero no había borrado a Bella de su mente. Finalmente, después de meses de sufrimiento, el dolor de su pecho había desaparecido. Edward, entonces, había creído que por fin había conseguido olvidarla.

«Pero nunca has dejado de pensar en ella. No la has olvidado», le dijo una vocecilla en su cabeza. Edward trató de concentrarse de nuevo en el trabajo. Debía elaborar la lista de candidatas. Se esforzó en realizar la tarea.

Escribió los nombres de tres mujeres solteras y de repente, mirando la lista con gesto de contrariedad, se percató de que había conocido a todas a través de algún contacto profesional con CullenCom. Todas sabían que era hijo del millonario Carlisle Cullen.

« ¿Cómo diablos voy a encontrar novia si no pueden saber quién soy?», pensó. «Podría utilizar un servicio de citas a ciegas en la web usando un pseudónimo».

Acto seguido rechazó la idea. Le llevaría demasiado tiempo.

Contempló las vistas a través de la ventana mientras se terminaba el café. Sus pensamientos le llevaron de nuevo a Bella Swan. La había dejado en cuanto había descubierto que ella deseaba formar una familia y tener hijos. A él, aquellos planes le habían quedado grandes. Se había separado de ella para así poder seguir su camino.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de la tienda de Bella. Con sorpresa se dio cuenta de que todavía se acordaba del número.

—Buenos días. _Boutique_ de la Princesa Bella. ¿Qué desea?

¿Podría hablar con Bella?

¿Quién la llama?

—Edward Cullen.

—Un momento, por favor.

Edward esperó con impaciencia, mientras escuchaba el murmullo de fondo de la tienda.

—Lo siento, señor Cullen —la voz de la mujer al teléfono se volvió fría como el hielo—, Bella no está disponible en este momento.

¿Cuándo podría hablar con ella?

—Me temo que no sé cuándo estará disponible —repuso la mujer con educación—. ¿Desea dejarle algún mensaje?

—No —Edward colgó el teléfono convencido de que la mujer le había mentido. Sospechaba que Bella se encontraba en la tienda, pero que se había negado a contestar a su llamada.

En el momento en el que Edward le había comunicado a Bella su decisión de poner punto final a la relación que habían mantenido durante tres meses, ella ni había llorado ni lo había insultado. Tampoco le había montado un numerito en el restaurante en el que se habían encontrado, como Edward se había esperado. Bella se había limitado a doblar con delicadeza la servilleta y se había marchado del establecimiento sin decir palabra.

Quizá por eso Edward la acabase de llamar. Hubiera preferido que Bella lo hubiera insultado por haberla dejado. Así, él se habría podido disculpar y Bella no le hubiera odiado durante el resto de su vida.

Con determinación, Edward se metió las llaves del coche en el bolsillo y salió a la calle. Diez minutos después estaba cruzando la avenida Ballard y esquivando el tráfico abriéndose camino hacia la tienda.

Los maniquíes del escaparate vestían corpiños de encaje blanco y ligas de seda. Edward entró en la tienda, decorada en colores dorados y negros con telas de seda y raso. Una fragancia de flores frescas lo envolvía todo. Los diseños de lencería eran femeninos y originales. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas. Buscó con la mirada a Bella pero no la encontró. Las clientas lo miraron con curiosidad.

—¿Le puedo ayudar en algo, señor? —una mujer de cabellera roja abandonó a una clienta con una cesta de encajes y se dirigió a él. Edward reconoció la voz de la mujer con la que había hablado por teléfono.

—Estoy buscando a Bella.

—No se encuentra en la tienda. Lo siento —la sonrisa de la pelirroja se desvaneció.

¿Cuándo volverá?

—No lo sé con certeza. Si quiere le puede dejar un recado.

—Está bien —contestó antes de tomar una tarjeta de su bolsillo en la que escribió su número de teléfono móvil y: _llámame_.

¿Algo más? —preguntó la dependienta con curiosidad.

—No, eso es todo.

—Me aseguraré de entregarle el recado.

—Gracias —dijo Edward, aunque sospechaba que la tarjeta iba a ir a la basura en cuanto saliera de la tienda.

Se preguntó si Bella estaría en la parte de arriba, en el taller. Pensó en subir a comprobarlo, pero desestimó la posibilidad. Aquella misma tarde se presentaría en casa de Bella y se disculparía por haberla dejado. Se aseguraría de que era feliz, y se iría por donde había llegado.

Salió de la tienda y se dirigió hacia su coche todoterreno.

Poco después, Edward aparcó frente a su apartamento y esperó mientras pasaban las horas, para ir a casa de Bella.

Bella vivía en el elegante barrio de Ballard, situado en el casco antiguo de la ciudad. El barrio se encontraba a orillas de la bahía de Puget. Estaba atardeciendo y la hora punta ya había pasado. En el barrio reinaban la paz y la tranquilidad, sólo rotas por los pasos de algún corredor o el ladrido de un perro. La entrada de la casa de Bella estaba llena de jardineras con geranios rojos y helechos. Edward pulsó el timbre. Pasaron diez minutos sin que nada sucediera. Impaciente, tocó el timbre de nuevo.

«Lo mismo no está en casa», pensó. Decepcionado se dio media vuelta y miró detenidamente la calle. Decidió darle una última oportunidad y tocó el timbre una vez más.

La puerta se abrió con violencia.

¿Qué? —preguntó Bella irritada mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos cafes.

Algo dentro de Edward se calmó. Una remota y profunda sensación de vacío se apaciguó. La memoria no le había jugado una mala pasada. Los ojos de Bella seguían siendo igual de brillantes a como los había estado recordando todo aquel tiempo. El cabello le caía a la altura de los hombros. Edward dirigió la mirada hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola.

Una niña pequeña se agarraba con fuerza de la cintura de Bella. Estaba cubierta por una toalla azul de la que sobresalían unas piernas regordetas. La pequeña tenía el cabello negro rizado y unos ojos verdes resaltaban en su rostro. La pequeña sonrió con su boca de piñón.

La niña tenía los ojos de Bella, pero también tenía el cabello y los hoyuelos de él.

Edward apartó la mirada de la pequeña y la fijó en Bella.

Una Nessilancha de emociones cambiantes se reflejó en la expresión de Bella. Pasó de la sorpresa a la culpa terminando con una mirada desafínate.

Cerró la puerta de un portazo.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos._

_Estoy muy contenta por que a muchos les a gustado la historia. Les prometo que la voy a continuar, tratare de actualizar dia por medio. _

_Gracias a todos los que me agregaron a sus favoritos y alertas; igualmente a todos los que leen anonimamente_

_Espero continuen leyendo, y me dejen sus review._

_Bueno, no siendo mas los dejo con el segundo capitulo._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

La impresión paralizó a Edward por un momento. Una vez hubo reaccionado, golpeó la puerta.

¡Bella! —exclamó.

¡Márchate!

—Abre la puerta o me quedaré aquí gritando hasta que los vecinos llamen a la policía.

La puerta se abrió.

¿Qué quieres? —exigió saber Bella.

—Déjame pasar.

—No.

¿De verdad quieres tener esta conversación en el umbral de tu casa? —preguntó Edward con tono grave.

Bella parpadeó y forzó una sonrisa. Justo en aquel momento su vecina se disponía a entrar en su casa.

—Hola, señorita Baker. Qué buena noche hace, ¿verdad? —preguntó Bella tratando de disimular la tensión. Se apartó y le dejó vía libre—. Pase.

Bella no tuvo más remedio que invitar a pasar a su casa a Edward. Después de haber cerrado la puerta, Bella se adelantó a él, interponiéndose en su camino.

¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó en un tono seco.

—He venido a la ciudad. Quería aprovechar para saludarte —explicó Edward, aunque se sentía como si estuviera en otro planeta. Estaba muy afectado tras haber visto a la niña. No podía apartar la vista de ella—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—Vanessa, pero le digo Nessi —contestó Bella y apretó a la niña más fuerte contra su cintura, en un gesto de madre protectora—. Ya me has saludado, así que ya te puedes largar.

—Oh, no —negó Edward con la cabeza. Sentía como si su cerebro fuera una masa gelatinosa. No podía pensar con claridad, pero estaba seguro de que no quería marcharse. Todavía no—. No antes de que me cuentes lo de Nessi. Es hija mía, ¿verdad?

—No, no es tuya. Es mía.

—Mamá —Nessi acarició la mejilla de su madre—. Mi mamá.

—Si corazón. Soy tu mamá y tú eres mi pequeña. La mejor. ¿A qué sí?

Nessi rodeó con sus pequeños brazos el cuello de Bella. Abrazándose a ella, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Bella y lanzó a Edward una adorable sonrisa.

A Edward le dio un vuelco el corazón. No pudo evitar sonreír a la niña.

—La niña es mía —reflexionó Edward en voz baja, pero con seriedad.

—Tú sólo has aportado el ADN y eso no la convierte en tuya.

Las firmes palabras de Bella sonaron más a justificación que a aseveración. El corazón de Edward volvió a dar un vuelco.

—Quiero que te marches ahora mismo —demandó Bella, intentando mantener la calma.

—Deberíamos hablar —propuso él.

—Yo creo que no. No hay nada que hablar. Nessi y yo tenemos nuestra vida, de la que tú no formas parte. Vete —replicó Bella con voz temblorosa.

A Nessi se le borró la sonrisa de la cara.

¿Ma-má? —balbuceó la niña con cara de susto.

—Por favor vete. Estás perturbando a Nessi.

—Está bien. Me iré. Pero debemos hablar. Te llamaré mañana por la mañana a la tienda —anunció Edward.

Bella no respondió. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza mientras acompañaba a Edward a la puerta, cerrándola detrás de él.

Se quedó paralizada observando la puerta. No podía moverse. La invadió una oleada de rabia. Jamás se hubiera imaginado aquella visita de Edward. Seguramente él se hubiera percatado de la mentira de Ángela, la dependienta de la tienda, cuando había llamado por teléfono y visitado la tienda aquella mañana.

Estaba segura de que en la libreta de teléfonos, Edward tendría docenas de mujeres a las que podía haber llamado. ¿Por qué a ella?

Bella no había podido ni imaginar que fuese Edward el que estuviera llamando a su puerta. De haberlo sabido, no lo hubiera abierto con Nessi en brazos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de olvidar la imagen de Edward en la puerta de la casa, pero le resultó imposible. Edward, con sus vaqueros gastados y las botas de _cowboy_ negras y bien limpias. Estaba segura de que la camisa de color azul claro sería de algún diseñador de moda, y de que el reloj dorado, era un Rolex. Cuando Edward le había sonreído a Nessi, se le habían dibujado aquellos encantadores hoyuelos en el rostro. El pelo cobrizo, la mirada verde y el cuerpo musculoso, tras las largas horas de trabajo en el rancho. Edward podía ser el protagonista de las fantasías de cualquier mujer.

«Excepto de mis fantasías», pensó Bella con resquemor. «Edward es mi pesadilla».

No obstante y contra todo pronóstico, Edward se había mostrado encantador con Nessi. Aunque seguro que no hubiera deseado conocer la noticia cuando ella se había enterado de que estaba embarazada.

Bella estaba desconcertada y no pudo evitar estremecerse al pensar que quizá hubiera malinterpretado a Edward en el pasado.

En ese momento Nessi protestó y Bella se dio cuenta de que la estaba apretando demasiado fuerte.

—Perdóname, cariño —se disculpó con ternura—, no me había dado cuenta que te estaba estrujando. Vamos a ponerte el pijama y a buscar un cuento para leer antes de ir a la cama.

Bella se distrajo gracias a los rituales diarios con su hija. Mientras le leía un cuento en la mecedora, bajó la intensidad de las luces. A los quince minutos, la pequeña se había quedado dormida. La tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cuna.

Una vez dormida Nessi, Bella bajó al piso de abajo. Allí le resultó imposible dejar de pensar en Edward. La visita le había desatado un torrente de recuerdos imborrables.

Un día de lluvia dos años atrás, Edward había entrado en una floristería en el centro de Seattle mientras Bella había estado allí comprando flores para un amigo hospitalizado. Mientras había esperado su turno, los dos habían entablado una animada charla. El flechazo había sido instantáneo. Así que después de coquetear un rato más, habían decidido ir a cenar a un restaurante próximo. Él se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa aquella noche, pero ella se había negado. No había sido hasta la mañana posterior a aquel encuentro, cuando Bella había conectado el nombre de Edward con CullenCom.

Cuando más tarde, Edward había llamado a Bella para concertar una cita, ésta le había contestado que no sabía si debía salir con uno de los famosos _gigolos_ Cullen. Él se lo había tomado a risa y la había convencido para quedar aquella noche.

Con Edward, Bella había roto toda y cada una de las reglas que normalmente había seguido a la hora de salir con hombres. Se había dejado llevar por lo que le dictaba el corazón, y no la cabeza, y en seguida se había enamorado de él. Edward era guapo, sexy y muy, muy rico.

Bella nunca antes se había entregado al sexo casual. Pero, con Edward, sus reparos enseguida habían pasado a un segundo plano, y en el plazo de una semana ya se había acostado con él. Se había pues, entregado por completo. Cuando Edward había roto la relación tan inesperadamente, ella se había quedado devastada.

La noche en la que Edward le había dicho adiós, se había quedado tan atónita que había perdido hasta el habla. De lo único de lo que había sido capaz había sido de levantarse de la silla, salir del restaurante y tomar un taxi que la había llevado a casa.

Bella no había tenido ánimo para salir de casa durante una semana. Su corazón estaba roto. Finalmente había sacado fuerzas de flaqueza y había regresado al trabajo, decidida a recomponer su vida.

«Y así fue», pensó Bella. Estaba tratando de salir de la espiral de pensamientos y de tristeza que aquellos recuerdos le provocaban. «Me rompió el corazón una vez. No lo quiero en mi vida. No necesito a Edward Cullen».

Se dirigió a la sala de estar. Recogió del suelo algunos juguetes que estaban esparcidos sobre la alfombra y los metió dentro del baúl de Nessi.

Tenía una vida estable y feliz, se recordó a si misma. Gracias a que tenía su propia tienda, se podía llevar a Nessi al trabajo. Había convertido una vieja oficina, que había estado cerrada, en sala de juegos. Se pasaba la mayor parte del día en el segundo piso, cerca de Nessi, trabajando en los diseños y en la gestión del negocio. La _boutique_ era atendida por un grupo de empleadas experimentadas y de confianza. El negocio iba bien. Un mes atrás habían publicado un artículo en el _Seattle Times_ en el que calificaban su marca como un valor en alza en el mundo del diseño.

«Estoy contenta con mi vida», se dijo en su fuero interno, «lo último que necesito es a Edward poniéndolo todo patas arriba otra vez».

No obstante, Edward era el padre de Nessi.

¿Qué pasaría si trataba de llevarse a Nessi? Bella nunca antes había considerado esa posibilidad. ¿Y si Edward quería la custodia?

Cuando Edward había mirado a la niña, una expresión de ternura inigualable se había dibujado en su rostro. A Bella le había recordado a la misma sensación que ella experimentaba al disfrutar de su hija. A pesar de que podía comprender por qué cualquiera se encandilaba con la pequeña, no podía ni pensar en la posibilidad de que Edward lo hiciese. Aquella remota posibilidad abría un nuevo abanico de preocupaciones.

Se dejó caer en el sofá desganada. Necesitaba la opinión de un profesional. A la mañana siguiente llamaría a su abogado.

Venciendo el deseo de hacer las maletas, tomar a Nessi en sus brazos y huir de Seattle, terminó de recoger los juguetes de la niña. Después se dirigió a su despacho a trabajar en un encargo para un cliente de Hollywood. Justo antes de las diez y media de la noche se fue a la cama. Pero no pudo conciliar el sueño y se pasó las ocho horas siguientes dando vueltas en la cama.

Edward estaba invadiendo los sueños de Bella una vez más.

Edward volvió a casa. Se sentía como si estuviera poseído.

Tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo colosal para caminar hacia el todoterreno cuando había salido de casa de Bella. Todos sus instintos lo habían empujado a quedarse junto a ella y a la niña.

Tenía una hija. Aquella noticia lo había conmovido en lo más profundo de su ser.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que la escena de Bella con su hija en brazos, lo pudiera dejar completamente fuera de juego. La niña tenía el pelo cobrizo, igual que el suyo.

«Soy padre», pensó. Aquellas palabras le resultaban increíbles. Cuando había abandonado a Bella lo que había pretendido, precisamente, había sido no hacerle daño. Y no había tenido ni idea de que lo que en realidad estaba haciendo, era dejarla sola con un bebé en camino.

«Mala decisión. Realmente mala. Debería haberme asegurado de que Bella estuviera bien», reflexionó. En aquel instante se odió a sí mismo. La debería haber protegido.

Un millón de interrogantes se abrieron en la mente de Edward. No sabía nada sobre niños y mucho menos sobre bebés. Tampoco conocía el significado de ser padre.

La madre de Edward había tenido relaciones con muchos hombres durante los doce años que había convivido con ella. Ninguno de aquellos hombres había estado interesado en convertirse en una figura paterna para él. Siempre lo habían ignorado y en los malos momentos incluso se había ganado algún bofetón e insultos. Edward había aprendido muy pronto a esquivar los puñetazos. Le habían enseñado a cómo sobrevivir, pero no a cómo ser padre.

«Por lo menos Carlisle nunca nos ha pegado ni a mí ni a mis hermanos», pensó. El viejo siempre había estado absorbido por CullenCom y Edward había llegado a pensar que su padre se había olvidado de que tenía cuatro hijos. Sin embargo, Carlisle jamás había tratado mal a los muchachos. Siempre había habido comida en la mesa, ropa limpia sin agujeros y adultos que estuvieran a cargo de ellos. Teniendo todo aquello en cuenta, Carlisle no había sido tan mal padre… simplemente, no había estado allí cuando lo habían necesitado.

«Carlisle, ¿qué diablos voy a hacer con esta caza de novias y las ridículas normas que nos has impuesto?», pensó con angustia.

Ese pensamiento le sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se dio cuenta que había conducido desde Ballard hasta el centro de Seattle sin saber cómo. El hecho de haber visto a Bella y a Nessi, le había emocionado profundamente. Sabía que a la mañana siguiente iba a hablar con Bella. Pero, ¿y después? Lo único que sabía con certeza era que la caza de novias tendría que esperar.

Ya había anochecido y las farolas estaban encendidas. Se dirigió hacia la Segunda Avenida, para poder girar hacia el sur y alcanzar los apartamentos de la empresa situados en la Plaza de los Pioneros. El griterío que llegaba de la multitud de espectadores del partido de baloncesto en el estadio Safeco recordó a Edward que estaba en Seattle. ¡Que diferencia con el silencio de Idaho!

Cuando viajaba a la ciudad se alojaba en un piso situado en un edificio de apartamentos para empleados de CullenCom. Era su hogar en Seattle. Una vez allí, se quitó las botas, encendió la televisión y se dejó caer en el sofá. Cambió de canal, sin ser capaz de concentrarse en ninguno. Finalmente apagó la televisión y se quedó mirando al techo tratando de no pensar en nada, sin embargo su mente iba a cien por hora.

Edward nunca se había planteado casarse ni tener hijos, y tenía sus motivos. Un hombre como él nunca podría ser un buen marido, por no hablar de un buen padre. Había crecido en una familia desestructurada y no tenía ni idea de cómo se formaba una familia normal.

Por eso había roto la relación con Bella. Edward abrió las puertas de cristal y salió a la terraza del apartamento. Se dirigió hacia la balaustrada de ladrillo, donde se sentó a disfrutar de aquella noche de verano.

No podía dejar de pensar en Bella y Nessi.

Edward se había marchado a vivir con Carlisle a Seattle cuando había tenido doce años, aunque siempre le había gustado más la vida en el rancho de Idaho. Había vivido en distintos lugares del planeta con su madre y sus diferentes y variados novios hasta los ocho años. Después, su madre lo había abandonado en el rancho con su abuelo, que era el encargado de la propiedad. Cuando el abuelo había muerto cuatro años después, su mujer había contactado con Carlisle, quien en veinticuatro horas se había plantado en el rancho, acompañado de su hijo mayor, Emmet.

Edward siempre se había encontrado muy a gusto en el rancho. Había sido el único hogar estable que había conocido. Cuando Carlisle le había anunciado que debía hacer las maletas para mudarse a Seattle con él, Edward había desaparecido a caballo entre las montañas. Emmet había salido a buscarle dispuesto a hacerle una oferta que Edward no había podido rechazar. Finalmente se había marchado del rancho al exclusivo barrio de Medina en Seattle, con la garantía de que, algún día, el rancho sería totalmente suyo. Había sido una promesa que Carlisle había cumplido a medias. El rancho era suyo, pero sólo en un sesenta por ciento. El cuarenta por ciento restante pertenecía a su padre.

Edward no podía comprender aquel repentino interés de Carlisle por que sus hijos contrajeran matrimonio. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta los desastrosos antecedentes en la vida sentimental del propio Carlisle, quien había estado casado con cuatro mujeres bellísimas. Sin embargo, las cuatro habían demostrado con el tiempo que el único interés que las había movido había sido la fortuna de Carlisle. La propia madre de Edward le había confesado que se había casado con Carlisle únicamente por dinero, y que se había quedado embarazada a propósito. Había planeado exigir millones a cambio de conceder a Carlisle la custodia total del hijo, tal y como habían hecho sus anteriores esposas. Desafortunadamente, Carlisle nunca había llegado a creer que su mujer estuviera embarazada, y después de una terrible discusión, ésta se había marchado de la casa conyugal. Durante doce años había mantenido en secreto la existencia de Edward. Tiempo suficiente para que el estilo de vida de la madre dejara una marca imborrable en el niño.

«Ahora eso no es lo importante», pensó Edward. Excepto el empeño de Carlisle en que sus hijos se casaran. Era extraño, Carlisle como padre había dejado mucho que desear. Todo su tiempo había estado dedicado a desarrollar programas informáticos para la compañía. Edward no guardaba ni un recuerdo de momentos familiares entrañables en su memoria. Ningún partido de fútbol juntos. Ninguna barbacoa. Ninguna función del colegio. Afortunadamente, la tía Esme siempre había estado cerca cuando la había necesitado.

Un murmullo de música jazz subía desde el club que había en el bajo del edificio. El sonido del saxo flotaba en el ambiente. Estaba sonando una de las canciones favoritas de Bella. Juntos habían bailado al ritmo de esas seductoras notas más de una vez, en aquel mismo club.

La sensual música le trajo imágenes de aquéllas noches inolvidables. Edward recordó las suaves manos de Bella sobre su piel.

Bruscamente, se puso en pie, salió de la terraza y se metió dentro de casa.

Bella escogió con extremo cuidado la ropa que iba a ponerse esa mañana. Cambió de idea una docena de veces antes de escoger un traje de lino de color crema, una camisa de seda verde, junto con unos pendientes dorados y un reloj a juego.

Llamó a su abogado a las ocho y media de la mañana. Sus peores sospechas se convirtieron en realidad. Edward tenía legalmente derecho a inmiscuirse en la vida de Nessi, si así lo deseaba. Ella podía elegir entre enfrentarse a él en el Juzgado, o llegar a un acuerdo razonable. El abogado le recomendó la segunda opción, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que el sujeto en cuestión era, ni más ni menos, que Edward Cullen. Sin embargo, Bella tenía claro que, pasara lo que pasase, protegería a su pequeña hija.

Un poco antes de las diez de la mañana, dejó a Nessi en la guardería contigua a su oficina al cuidado de una dependienta. Bella tomó un paraguas y salió a la calle en dirección al restaurante donde había quedado en encontrarse con Edward para tomar un café. Estaba decidida a permanecer tranquila y a conducir la conversación como si fuera una de negocios, centrándose en Nessi.

En ese restaurante solía reunirse con clientes a la hora de comer. Sabía que las mesas estaban bastante separadas. Quería tener privacidad, pero no demasiada intimidad. Por supuesto, la opción de encontrarse con Edward en casa, no había entrado dentro de sus posibilidades. El restaurante le pareció un buen término medio.

Edward había llegado antes de tiempo. Se levantó para recibirla cuando Bella se aproximó a la mesa.

—Hola Bella.

—Buenos días —contestó ella.

Desafortunadamente, todo su arrojo se desmoronó al verlo. Vestía una camisa de sastre que le quedaba como un guante. El tejido de algodón blanco del cuello contrastaba con su piel morena. Un cinturón de cuero con hebilla de plata destacaba sobre los vaqueros azules. Unas botas negras de _cowboy _cubrían sus pies.

Algunas gotas de lluvia habían humedecido su camisa, y hacían que su vello brillara. Por lo visto, Edward se había olvidado el paraguas en casa.

Él le ofreció una silla y Bella, al sentarse, percibió el sutil aroma de la colonia de Edward. Ese aroma familiar provocó un torbellino de inoportunos recuerdos. Su corazón se detuvo un instante. Tomó aliento.

—He hablado con mi abogado esta mañana —dijo con seguridad mientras Edward se sentaba frente a ella.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó él. Su cara no desvelaba ninguna emoción, sin embargo estaba examinando a Bella con la mirada.

—Sí —esperó a que el camarero les sirviera el café—, evidentemente, nuestra situación no es inusual.

—Para mí sí que lo es —respondió Edward—. Nessi es mi primera hija.

—Me refiero a la circunstancia de tener un niño sin estar casados —aseveró ella con calma—. Mi abogado ha llevado muchos casos de este tipo.

—Ya veo —Edward estaba sentado cómodamente en la silla. Su cara no expresaba ningún sentimiento—. ¿Y qué consejo te ha dado tu abogado?

—Me ha recomendado que nos centremos en Nessi y en discutir lo que es mejor para ella.

—¿Y tú estás de acuerdo con el consejo?

—Sí, por supuesto —repuso. Bella deseaba saber qué se le estaba pasando a Edward por la cabeza. Tomó la taza y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo—. ¿Y tú?

—Absolutamente —su respuesta fue rápida, instantánea.

—Estupendo —sonrió con desahogo—. Me quedo más tranquila —añadió. Bella dudó un momento, pero fue capaz de reunir todas sus fuerzas—. Y ahora que ya sabes que tienes una hija, ¿qué tienes planeado hacer, si es que tienes algún plan?

—No lo sé exactamente. Supongo que debería empezar conociendo a Nessi.

—¿Quieres decir que te apetecería visitarla?

—Supongo que visitar es una buena manera de expresarlo —contestó inclinándose sobre la mesa—, quiero pasar tiempo con ella. Me he perdido el primer año de su vida, Bella. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que la vaya conociendo? —preguntó. Un gesto de rabia se dibujó en su rostro por un instante.

—La noche que tú terminaste con nuestro… idilio, dejaste muy claro que no querías ni casarte ni tener hijos —aclaró ella. Sus miradas se cruzaron—. No intentes colocarme en el papel de mala, Edward. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido pensar que tú querías saber que estaba embarazada o que teníamos una hija. Porque te encargaste de dejarme bien claro lo contrario. Tus palabras fueron muy explícitas y convincentes aquella noche. Y yo te creí. Si lo que dijiste, no era lo que estabas pensando, entonces nunca deberías haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

Edward la miró fijamente durante unos instantes antes de hablar.

—Tienes razón. Pero no barajé ni la posibilidad de que te quedaras embarazada. ¿Cuándo te enteraste?

—Unas semanas después de que rompiéramos. Pensé en decírtelo, pero luego me acordé de tu discurso de la noche que rompimos. Me quedó bastante claro que no querías ningún tipo de compromiso conmigo. Y que, por supuesto, tener un hijo no estaba entre tus planes.

—No, en aquella época no estaba entre mis planes.

Bella escrutó su cara.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron.

—Tener hijos nunca había formado parte de mis planes, Bella. Pero después de ver a Nessi contigo anoche… —se detuvo un instante, como si buscara las palabras apropiadas—. Digamos simplemente que Nessi ha hecho que mis planes se desmoronen. Soy su padre. Y eso significa algo para mí. Algo muy importante. Quiero formar parte de su vida.

—¿Cómo? ¿De qué manera? ¿Cuánta relación quieres tener con ella?

—Podemos empezar poco a poco. Me gustaría pasar tiempo con ella. ¿Tienes alguna objeción?

«Un millón de objeciones», pensó Bella, pero recordó lo que le había explicado el abogado. Si se negaba a dejarle ver a la niña, la podía demandar para conseguir el régimen de visitas, o la custodia.

—Supongo que no será el fin del mundo —contestó Bella en un tono evasivo.

—Bien —replicó Edward. Parecía que se había quitado un peso de encima—. ¿Cuándo podemos empezar?

Bella hubiera querido determinar una serie de días a la semana y retrasar el momento, pero sabía que no podía posponer lo inevitable. Además, cuanto antes Edward conociera el mundo de los pañales y los _gateos_, antes se cansaría de ellas y antes se marcharía de sus vidas.

—¿Qué tal te viene mañana? Nosotras estaremos en casa a las cuatro de la tarde, Nessi se acuesta sobre las siete o siete y media. Si quieres, pásate sobre las cuatro y media y podrás leerle a Nessi un cuento mientras le hago la cena.

—Allí estaré. ¿Quieres que lleve algo? —preguntó Edward animado.

—Paciencia —replicó Bella con sequedad.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno aqui estuvo el segundo capitulo, voy a tratar de subir imagenes de la historia en mi perfil.<em>

_Bye,_

_ALizce_


	4. Chapter 4

Hola...

Aqui estoy yo nuevamente con otro capitulo de esta hermosa historia. Decidi publicar hoy para no hacerlos esperar, ya que esto cada vez se pone mejor.

Gracias a todos los que me leen, quienes me dejan un review, me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas.

Besos a todos.

No siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo.

_**PD: en mi perfil deje el link para q vean las fotos de mi Nessi**_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

—Creía que sólo te había pedido un poco de paciencia —comentó Bella cuando a las cuatro y media en punto abrió la puerta a Edward.

—Estaba en el centro y no he podido resistir la tentación de entrar en una tienda de juguetes. Edward cargaba con un enorme oso de peluche, que le colgaba de un brazo. En la otra mano llevaba un ramo de flores que le ofreció a Bella.

—¿Esto también lo has comprado en la juguetería? —preguntó ella inclinando la cabeza para oler las flores. Cerró los ojos al percibir el aroma.

—No, las he comprado en una floristería. Fui al centro para comprarlas —repuso Edward. El ramo era de lilas, de rosas pálidas y de lavanda. Edward le había pedido al dependiente las flores favoritas de Bella. Había ido, inconscientemente, a la floristería donde Bella y él se habían conocido.

—Oh, qué… —Bella dudó por unos instantes hasta que recuperó la compostura—, son preciosas. Muchas gracias.

Lo dijo casi en un murmullo. Sus ojos adquirieron el tono oscuro del cafe cuando se abrieron de nuevo y se clavaron en los de Edward.

—De nada —respondió él.

Apenas controlaba las palabras que salían por su boca. Edward no podía levantar la vista de los labios carnosos de Bella, tan parecidos a los suaves pétalos de rosa. Antes de llegar a la casa, había acariciado los pétalos de las rosas con las yemas de los dedos. Sabía que eran tan suaves y frescos como los labios de Bella.

—¡Mamá! —Nessi demandó la atención de su madre, rompiendo la magia del momento.

—Pasa dentro —dijo Bella, apartándose de la puerta—, ¡no puedo dejar a Nessi sola más de dos segundos!

Los dos cruzaron el salón y entraron en el cuarto de estar situado junto a la cocina americana. Los muebles del cuarto de estar estaban situados alrededor de una alfombra persa. El sofá, a juego con un sillón de estilo otomano, estaba frente al equipo de música y al televisor. En el centro de la estancia, sobre la alfombra de lana roja y marrón, jugaba Nessi.

La pequeña estaba sentada en una sillita para niños. En una mano tenía un sonajero que golpeaba con determinación contra una mesita de plástico.

—¡Mamá, mamá! —repitió sin descanso, lanzando una sonrisa encantadora cuando su madre la miró.

—Hola, corazón —Bella dejó el ramillete de flores sobre la encimera de mármol blanco de la cocina y volvió para tomar a Nessi entre sus brazos.

Edward contempló fascinado la escena. Bella besó a la niña y le dio un gran abrazo mientras la acomodaba sobre su cadera.

—Mira, Nessi —señaló hacia donde estaba Edward—, un amigo de mamá. Edward ha venido a jugar contigo. Qué bien, ¿no?

Nessi agachó un poco la cabeza, de repente se mostró tímida, escondiéndose entre los brazos de su madre. Su manita, cerrada en un puño, agarró la parte superior de la camisa de Bella. Aquel gesto dejó al descubierto el encaje blanco del sujetador de Bella. Con un gran esfuerzo, Edward apartó la vista de aquella imagen perturbadora. La de la piel morena en contraste con la blancura del encaje. Cerró los ojos un instante y trató de concentrarse en la niña.

—Hola, Nessi —dijo sin saber muy bien qué debía hacer. Le parecía un poco extraño hablar a una niña ya que no estaba muy seguro de si entendía lo que le decía o no.

—Mira, Edward te ha traído un osito de peluche —Bella acarició el pelo del muñeco—. ¡Qué suave es! ¿Te gustaría acariciarlo?

La niña pareció encantada, Bella se acercó un poco a Edward para permitir que el bebé acariciase el peluche.

Edward percibió el perfume de Bella en aquel instante. El sutil aroma le trajo a la memoria las ocasiones en que había besado su piel desnuda mientras hacían el amor. Aquella embriagadora esencia volvió a inundar todos sus sentidos. Un deseo sexual arrollador le invadió y se sintió fuera de juego. Sin perder tiempo, desechó todas esas imágenes de su mente, agradeciendo a Dios que Bella no se hubiera dado cuenta de su turbación.

—¿No es precioso? —preguntó Bella a su hija.

Nessi asintió con la cabeza y tiró del brazo del osito. Una sonrisa enorme iluminaba su carita.

—¿Te gustaría jugar con él? —le preguntó Bella a la bebé. Nessi asintió una vez más—. Vale, Edward y el osito se pueden sentar con nosotras —Bella se sentó en el suelo con Nessi aún en brazos—. Edward, ¿quieres sentarte con nosotras?

—Bueno —contestó él, sintiéndose como pez fuera del agua. Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas dobladas, mirando hacia la niña, que lo estaba esperando con los bracitos abiertos.

Edward le dio el peluche. El oso era más grande que la niña y demasiado ancho para que lo pudiera rodear con los brazos. Sin embargo, consiguió abrazarse a él, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

—Creo que le gusta —dijo Edward.

Bella sonrió con gesto de satisfacción.

—Sí, me parece que le ha encantado. ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos aquí con tu osito?

Bajó a la pequeña y al osito de su regazo. Al instante, Nessi perdió el equilibrio y se cayó hacia un lado encima del peluche. La niña se rió con ganas.

—¿Siempre está así de contenta? —le preguntó Edward a Bella. Su cara estaba relajada, una media sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro mientras observaba a Nessi con el juguete nuevo.

—No, es que ha dormido la siesta hasta tarde, así que está descansada. Pero si está cansada o tiene hambre o el pañal está mojado, umm… se puede poner de un humor terrible. Aunque generalmente sí que tiene muy buen temperamento.

—Debe de haber salido a ti —añadió Edward con un punto de ironía.

—¿Tú fuiste un bebé difícil? —preguntó Bella.

—No tengo ni idea —Edward se encogió de hombros. Su madre jamás le había contado cómo había sido de bebé.

Nessi abandonó el peluche y gateando sobre la alfombra, se centró en alcanzar el mando a distancia situado sobre la mesa de café.

—No, Nessi —Bella se levantó y tomó a la niña en brazos—. ¿Te importaría leerle a Nessi un cuento mientras preparo la cena? Los libros están ahí —le pidió señalando una cesta que estaba junto al sofá.

—Claro —contestó Edward.

Se dirigió hacia la cesta donde seleccionó unos cuantos libros con brillantes portadas de colores y se acercó a Bella.

—Siéntate —le indicó Bella y señaló el sillón—, no estoy segura si querrá sentarse contigo. A veces es muy tímida con los extraños. Vamos a ver.

Edward dejó los libros sobre una mesita cerca del sillón. Sentado, abrió los brazos para acoger a Nessi. Ésta lo miró un segundo, antes de abrir los brazos con un gesto de gusto, sorprendiendo a Edward y Bella con aquella actitud confiada.

—¡Bueno! —Bella exclamó—, parece que está contenta con el trato.

Edward acomodó a Nessi sobre su regazo y abrió un libro. La historia trataba sobre unos genios que aparecían en los cumpleaños. Era una historia inteligente y divertida que Nessi siguió emocionada golpeando con su manita las ilustraciones de colores.

Edward sentía el pequeño cuerpo de Nessi como un cálido peso sobre su regazo. La niña olía a jabón, polvos de talco y otro aroma que no pudo identificar. Se preguntó si todos los bebés olerían así de bien o sería sólo su hija.

No tenía ninguna experiencia con bebés y desconocía aquel mundo.

La niña se giró hacia él y le soltó una parrafada indescifrable. Después lo miró con gran expectación.

—Ah, sí claro —asintió Edward. No tenía ni idea de lo que acababa de contar, pero la respuesta pareció satisfacer a la pequeña ya que en seguida volvió a prestar atención al libro señalando la ilustración de un animal con aspecto de hipopótamo—. ¿Te gusta éste?

Nessi asintió con vigor, lanzándole una sonrisa enorme.

Edward le devolvió la sonrisa. Sentía cierto ridículo por la emoción y la satisfacción que le estaba invadiendo. Debía de haber hecho algo bien. En aquel momento, la pequeña decidió recostarse sobre su pecho, dejándose caer en un gesto de absoluta confianza que, literalmente, dejó a Edward sin aliento. Se sintió inundado por un mar de emociones.

Miró hacia arriba, buscando a Bella para compartir la intensidad del momento que estaba viviendo, pero se encontraba ocupada en la cocina, de espaldas a ellos, rehogando un sofrito.

«Quizás esto le pase a Bella todos los días», pensó. Ella ya estaría acostumbrada. «Así que esto es lo que se siente al ser padre. Es estar muerto de miedo por lo pequeña y vulnerable que es tu hija, con un deseo incontrolable de protegerla del mundo y con una increíble sensación de fascinación por el pequeño milagro que representa».

Nessi volvió a balbucear, se incorporó y golpeó de nuevo el libro con la manita.

—Uy, disculpa, Nessi —Edward empezó a leer de nuevo y Nessi se volvió a recostar, contenta, a escuchar. Leyeron cuatro cuentos. Cuando ya estaban empezando el quinto, Bella los interrumpió.

—Es la hora de la cena de Nessi —anunció.

Dos horas después, Edward estaba conduciendo hacia su apartamento. Bella había accedido con reparos a que Edward volviera la tarde siguiente. Mientras iba en el coche se preguntó cómo era capaz Bella de ocuparse de todo a la vez. Sin duda, su concepción sobre la paternidad estaba cambiando radicalmente.

Era obvio que Bella estaba en forma. Nessi requería atención constante y había visto como Bella la había elevado del suelo innumerables veces. Desde luego, no necesitaba ir al gimnasio.

La pequeña era increíble. Y Bella también.

Él siempre se había visto como un soltero de oro, pero Carlisle se había interpuesto con su excéntrico plan. Cuando Edward había aceptado el trato de Carlisle, sólo se lo había podido plantear como un contrato de negocios. Sin embargo, se estaba dando cuenta de que todo había cambiado. Después de haber conocido a Nessi y de haber visto a Bella, no le iba a ser posible concluir su plan tal y como lo había trazado. Bella era la única mujer con la que deseaba casarse. Y era imposible que ese matrimonio se limitara a ser un contrato.

No se había acostado con ninguna mujer desde que había roto con Bella, y no porque no hubiera tenido oportunidades en Idaho. Sin embargo, los sábados que había ido a la ciudad con sus amigos a tomar unas cervezas, jamás había regresado con una mujer a casa.

Bella se había quedado en Seattle, pero nunca había abandonado los pensamientos de Edward. Desde que la había visto por primera vez, no había vuelto a desear a otra mujer.

Esme iba a estar encantada con Bella, y como Nessi ya había nacido, Carlisle estaría feliz de no tener que esperar un año para tener una nieta.

Carlisle tendría que acceder a hacer una excepción en las reglas de la caza de novias.

Consultó su reloj y sintió una enorme urgencia de convencer a Carlisle para que modificase los términos del contrato que habían firmado. Quería poder dedicar toda su atención a Bella y a Nessi.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó un número.

—¿Sí, Edward? —contestó la secretaria de Carlisle, como siempre que llamaba a su padre.

—Quiero que te pongas en contacto con Carlisle y mis hermanos. Tengo que reunirme con todos ellos esta noche. A las diez. En casa de Carlisle.

—Sí, señor. Y cuál es el tema que les ocupará en la reunión.

—Diles que es sobre la cacería.

—¿La cacería?

—Ellos sabrán a lo que me refiero. Llámame para confirmar la reunión.

Aparcó el todoterreno y subió a su apartamento. Se pasó la hora siguiente haciendo llamadas telefónicas. Primero llamó a su abogado para discutir un cambio en su testamento. Quería asegurarse de que a Bella y a Nessi no les faltara de nada. Cuando la secretaria de Carlisle le telefoneó para confirmar que había localizado a todos y que se encontrarían a la hora prevista en casa de Carlisle, Edward ya había contactado con el encargado del rancho. Le informó de que tenía que tomar el mando del rancho durante un tiempo. Sus planes de regreso se posponían indefinidamente.

Era la segunda vez que Edward se encontraba con sus hermanos en la biblioteca de «La Choza» aquella semana.

—¿Para que nos has llamado, Edward? —preguntó Emmet.

—Ayer estábamos aquí todos, podrías habernos contado lo que querías entonces.

—No —repuso Edward.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Es todo lo que tienes que decirnos? —Jacob miró con sorpresa a Edward—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Te lo diré en cuanto llegue Carlisle.

—¿Por qué…? —comenzó a preguntar Jasper, pero la entrada de Carlisle lo interrumpió.

—Buenas noches, muchachos —saludó. Todos respondieron—. Encantado de veros a todos otra vez. Como has dicho que esta reunión era tan importante, he cancelado otra en la Universidad de Redmond, para poder venir —explicó antes de sentarse en el sillón de cuero, mirando expectante a su hijo menor.

—No puedo cumplir las condiciones acordadas en tu plan de búsqueda de esposa —dijo Edward con determinación.

Aquellas palabras sin duda sorprendieron a Carlisle. Sus cejas se arquearon y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Por qué no? —le preguntó finalmente.

—Porque anoche averigüé que tengo una hija —contestó Edward.

Carlisle dio un respingo.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién es la madre? —le interrogó su padre.

—Debe de tener un año más o menos —contestó Edward ignorando las otras cuestiones que le había preguntado Carlisle—. Es mi hija y voy a reclamar lo que es mío.

—Claro que sí —dijo Carlisle sin perder un segundo—, en cuanto tengas los resultados de los análisis de sangre.

Edward se quedó callado. No se le había ocurrido pedir a Bella tal cosa. Ni se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad de que Bella hubiera podido estar con otro hombre mientras habían salido juntos. ¿Cómo era posible que confiara tanto en ella? Se quedó muy sorprendido.

—Entonces —insistió Carlisle impaciente—, ¿has llamado ya a tu abogado para solicitar los análisis de sangre? Cuanto antes tengas los resultados, mejor.

—No —Edward negó con la cabeza—, no los voy a solicitar.

Carlisle puso cara de sorpresa.

—¿Por qué no? Estoy seguro de que no te vas a basar sólo en la palabra de la madre para certificar que la cría es tuya —añadió.

—Pues sí. Estoy seguro de que es mía. Además se parece mucho a mí. Tiene mi cabello y mis hoyuelos. Desde luego, tiene los rasgos Cullen.

—Sí, todo eso está muy bien, pero me temo que un tanto por ciento de los bebés que nacen anualmente, tienen cabello cobrizo y hoyuelos. Y dudo mucho que todos sean tuyos —comentó Carlisle mostrándose incrédulo.

—Puede que tengas razón, Carlisle. Pero dime, ¿creerías a Esme si ella fuese la mujer en cuestión?

—Pues claro que sí —contestó con rapidez Carlisle—, pero ella es una excepción, una entre un millón.

—También lo es Bella. No le voy a pedir una prueba de sangre.

—¿Y qué hay de la madre? —preguntó Carlisle tras un silencio.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —dijo Edward a la defensiva.

—¿Os vais a casar?

—No lo sé —repuso. Edward no tenía ninguna intención de confiar a Carlisle que quería casarse con ella antes de que la propia Bella estuviera convencida.

—¿Por qué no? —insistió Carlisle disgustado con aquella respuesta.

—Puede que ella no quiera casarse conmigo.

—Pues claro que querrá. ¡Eres un Cullen!

—Sabes Carlisle —Edward vaciló un instante—, eso no me da ninguna garantía de que vaya a aceptar la proposición.

—¿Pero por qué no? —las cejas de Carlisle se arquearon exageradamente.

—Es complicado —contestó. Edward no iba a reconocer que, de no haber sido por Nessi, Bella quizá no hubiera querido verlo. Y es que Bella tenía muy buenas razones para no quererlo en su vida.

—Bueno. Simplifica las cosas —soltó Carlisle bruscamente—. Tienes una hija. Así que la madre y tú os tenéis que casar.

—Sí, claro, cómo a ti te ha ido tan bien en tus bodas… —comentó Edward con cierto odio.

—No, a mí nunca me ha ido bien. Nada bien. Por eso Esme tendrá que conocer a vuestras futuras esposas. De hecho, ella misma me aconsejó que no me casara con ninguna de vuestras madres.

—Fantástico —farfulló Jacob

—Si la hubiese escuchado —prosiguió Carlisle pretendiendo ignorar los gestos de escepticismo de sus hijos—, no me hubiera tenido que divorciar cuatro veces.

—Y ninguno de nosotros estaríamos aquí —añadió Emmet con sequedad.

—No me refiero a eso —Carlisle miró a Emmet—. Tener un hijo es una cosa maravillosa. Pero criarlo con tu pareja debe de ser excepcional —Carlisle miró a Edward con decisión—. ¿Cuándo podemos conocer a tu prometida Esme y yo?

—No podéis.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es mi prometida. Ella no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo por ahora y no la quiero presionar.

—Yo no la voy a presionar —replicó Carlisle. Parecía ofendido con el comentario.

—Carlisle, tú siempre presionas a la gente. Lo quieras o no reconocer, eres como una apisonadora. No quiero que te acerques a ella. Cuando solucionemos las cosas, si ella quiere conocerte, ya te lo haré saber.

—Hummmmm —a Carlisle no le gustó nada la actitud de Edward, pero se mostró resignado.

—¿Dónde están los puros, Edward? —preguntó Emmet.

—¿Qué puros?

—Creí que los padres primerizos repartían puros para celebrar su paternidad.

—Oh, sí. Supongo que sí. Tendré que conseguirlos —bromeó Edward.

—Por lo menos podemos brindar por el nuevo miembro de la familia —dijo Carlisle antes de servir _whisky_ en cinco vasos y pasárselos a sus hijos—. Por el nuevo miembro de la familia, ¿cómo se llama la niña?

—Vanessa, pero le decimos Nessi —contestó Edward.

—Por Nessi. La primera niña en esta familia de chicos.

Todos brindaron alzando su vaso.

Mucho más tarde, ya en casa, tumbado sobre la cama, Edward reflexionó sobre lo sucedido durante el día. Estaba sorprendido por la facilidad con la que Carlisle había asumido la noticia y por su disposición para cooperar. Desde luego, Bella y Nessi cumplían todos los requisitos que había establecido. Excepto que Bella no desconocía la fortuna de la familia. Tampoco cumplía todavía el requisito de contar con el beneplácito de Esme. Edward sospechó que Nessi había sido el factor determinante en la buena disposición de Carlisle. El viejo estaba encantado de ser abuelo.

Al día siguiente, Edward se marchó de la oficina más pronto de lo habitual. Llegó a casa de Bella a las cuatro y media en punto. Repitieron la misma rutina del día anterior, con la excepción de que Nessi no cooperó tanto como el primer día. Estaba de mal humor. Tan pronto se reía como se ponía a llorar sin motivo aparente. Incluso se negó a sentarse y mordisquear una zanahoria, su verdura favorita.

—No ha dormido casi nada de siesta esta tarde —explicó Bella.

—¿Estás segura de que es sólo eso? ¿No estará enferma o algo? —preguntó Edward con temor, mirando a Bella.

Nessi, cubierta en lágrimas, tendió los brazos hacia su madre.

—Estoy segura —dijo Bella con Nessi en brazos—. Voy a mecerla un ratito y seguro que en seguida se queda dormida.

—Te espero en el piso de abajo —Edward no dejó tiempo a Bella para que pudiera sugerirle que se fuera. Apagó la lámpara y abandonó la habitación de la niña en silencio.

Esperó, mientras escuchaba cómo Bella le cantaba una nana a Nessi. Cuando por fin bajó, quince minutos después, Edward había recogido el salón, había puesto en su sitio los juguetes y libros antes esparcidos por el suelo. También había ordenado la cocina, lavando el plato que acababa de utilizar Nessi y los cacharros sucios.

—Gracias Edward, pero no tenías por qué fregar los platos —dijo ella en un tono de voz un poco irritado. Su expresión mostraba sorpresa mientras revisaba la cocina y el salón totalmente recogidos.

—Ningún problema. Ya está hecho.

—Bueno. Gracias otra vez. Para serte sincera, lo último que me apetece ahora es ponerme a recoger, después del día que me ha dado Nessi. Lo único que quiero es tirarme en el sofá a ver la tele. Ha sido un detalle que me ayudaras, sobre todo, teniendo en cuenta que no creo que hagas esto en tu casa normalmente.

—Claro que lo hago —respondió Edward—. Bueno, no friego platos sucios con papilla ni sillitas de bebé —admitió—, pero lavo mis propios platos y recojo mi ropa.

—Ya —dijo Bella con sequedad—. Creo recordar que una vez me dijiste que tenías una asistenta en el rancho. También aquí en Seattle tenías servicio de mayordomo y limpiadora.

—Sí, tienes razón en las dos cosas —admitió—. Pero me he pasado los últimos dos años reconstruyendo una nueva propiedad del rancho. La casa es muy vieja y tiene lo básico. Si hubiese pedido a mi asistenta que me acompañara, se habría despedido en ese mismo instante.

—Así que te has pasado los dos últimos años fregando los platos y limpiando la casa tú mismo —Bella parecía no creérselo del todo—. ¿Y cocinar?

—La plantilla que trabaja conmigo y yo nos vamos turnando —dijo Edward y sonrió al ver la cara de desconfianza de Bella—. Yo no he sido siempre rico, ¿sabes? Hasta los doce años tuve que cuidar muchas veces de mí mismo. Si no hubiera aprendido a cocinar lo básico entonces hubiera pasado mucha hambre.

Bella le lanzó una mirada de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Edward—, ¿no te crees que sepa cocinar?

—No es eso —replicó ella ladeando la cabeza en un gesto de curiosidad—. ¿Por qué tuviste que cuidar de ti mismo hasta los doce años? ¿Dónde estaba tu padre o la niñera o quien quiera que se ocupara de ti y de tus hermanos?

—Yo no viví con Carlisle hasta que tuve doce años.

—Pensaba que siempre habías vivido con tu padre.

—No. Me fui a vivir con él cuando murió mi abuelo. Entonces su esposa se encargó de que Carlisle viniera a buscarme —contestó Edward, aunque no estaba por la labor de entrar en detalles sobre los sórdidos años que había pasado al lado de su madre hasta que lo había abandonado en el rancho. Por cómo lo estaba mirando Bella pensó que le iba a preguntar más cosas—. No importa con quién viviera cuando era niño. Es agua pasada. Ahora quién importa es Nessi. Sé que tengo una hija, no me puedo separar de ella. Entiendes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad?

Bella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con gran atención.

—¿Y no vas a pedirme una prueba de paternidad? —preguntó finalmente.

—¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

—¿No necesitas una prueba para asegurarte de que eres el padre?

Edward negó con la cabeza. Le había sorprendido la pregunta de Bella.

—Bella, Nessi se parece mucho a ti, pero también a mí. A no ser que hace dos años salieras con otro hombre de pelo cobrizo y hoyuelos, Nessi es mía.

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos cafes de Bella.

—Justo cuando ya estaba segura de que eras un estúpido, apareces y haces algo bonito —admitió secándose las lágrimas en un gesto de irritación—. Hubiese sido más fácil que te comportaras como el típico hombre que no reconoce su paternidad para no tener que mantener al niño.

—La mantendré —contestó Edward feliz, ya que había sido ella quién había sacado el tema de la manutención—. De hecho quiero hablar con mi abogado para que abra un fondo para pagar la Universidad de Nessi en el futuro. Deberíamos discutir cuánto necesitas al mes para que podamos abrirte una cuenta.

—No —repuso Bella y levantó la mano con la palma hacia Edward—. No quiero tu dinero. No me interesa el dinero. No quiero que hablemos de Nessi en términos económicos —añadió. Sus ojos brillaban llenos de convicción y su cara enrojeció.

—Yo tampoco —admitió Edward con calma. Sin duda había tocado un punto delicado. «Estás preciosa, Esme y Carlisle te van a adorar», pensó para sus adentros.

—Por eso nos vamos a hacer unos análisis de sangre —afirmó Bella con determinación.

—¿Por qué? —Edward arqueó una ceja, sin dejar de observarla.

—Pues porque si no lo hacemos, Nessi siempre se preguntará cuando crezca si es o no tu hija. Y yo no voy a permitir que eso ocurra.

—Está bien. ¿Quieres que me encargue de organizarlo todo?

—Si. Gracias. A no ser que… —de repente se detuvo y frunció el ceño—. ¿Estás seguro de que la prensa no se enterará?

—Me aseguraré de que así sea. Llamaré a un amigo del hospital para que lo organice todo.

—Bien —contestó ella más relajada. La tensión acumulada en el cuerpo la abandonó—. No me puedo creer que sea yo la que esté insistiendo en hacernos las pruebas de paternidad. Pensé que serías tú quien lo exigiría.

—¿Por qué, si estoy seguro de que es mía? —preguntó Edward y miró a Bella con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Sabía que su predisposición a confiar en ella, la había pillado por sorpresa—. Además, quiero formar parte de la vida de Nessi, aunque quizá esto no entrara en tus planes de futuro.

—Nada de lo que está pasando entraba en mis planes. Tú me dijiste adiós. Tú me dijiste que no querías una relación estable ni casarte ni tener hijos ni todo lo que eso implica. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

—He conocido a Nessi —declaró Edward. «Y nunca he podido olvidarme de ti», pensó.

—¿Eso es todo? La has visto y de repente te apetece jugar a ser papá. Es demasiado simple, tiene que haber algo más detrás de tu repentina voluntad de ser un padre dedicado y no un soltero de oro.

«No, no hay nada más. Pero si algún día descubrieras la caza de novias en la que nos ha embarcado Carlisle no volverías a confiar en mí», reflexionó él en silencio.

—Nessi es mía, no lo niegas, ¿verdad? —añadió Edward.

—No, por supuesto que no lo niego, lo único que ocurre es que estoy sorprendida por tu confianza.

—Creo que ambos sabemos que estoy muy contento de tener una hija. También estoy un poco sorprendido y aturullado quizás, pero feliz. Me parece que ha llegado el momento de que hablemos sobre cómo nos vamos a organizar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —Bella se puso muy tensa.

—Quiero decir que quiero ser un elemento activo en su vida. Quiero ayudar en su cuidado.

—Exactamente, cómo te imaginas cuidándola si vives en Idaho y Nessi en Seattle —preguntó Bella.

—No sé muy bien cómo lo haré cuando esté en el rancho, pero de momento estoy aquí.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé —replicó. Era demasiado pronto para pedirle que se casara con él y confesarle que lo que deseaba era que compartieran a Nessi para siempre. La sospecha que albergaban los ojos de Bella le advirtió que debía tomarse aquel movimiento con más calma—. Además, que yo esté en la ciudad también es bueno para Carlisle. De vez en cuando me tengo que pasar por la oficina porque no nos basta con las tele conferencias.

—¿Y qué pasará con el rancho mientras tú estés aquí?

—Tengo un equipo con el que llevo trabajando años y que es de mi total confianza. Ellos se ocuparán de todo mientras yo esté ausente.

—Ah —exclamó Bella antes de ponerse en pie. Caminó hasta el fregadero y miró por la ventana al jardín trasero de su casa.

Edward permaneció detrás de ella.

—Mañana tengo la agenda libre de diez a dos. ¿Os puedo llevar a ti y Nessi a comer?

Bella se volvió hacia Edward.

—Lo siento, pero no podemos. Mañana Nessi tiene una cita para jugar con una amiguita a las once y yo tengo que preparar la comida.

—¿Una cita para jugar? —preguntó Edward confundido.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa ante su despiste.

—Vamos a vernos con otra madre y su hija en el parque de Ballard. Así las dos podrán jugar juntas, es una buena ocasión para que Nessi se acostumbre a interactuar con otros niños.

—Ah, ya veo.

—Nessi se pasa todo el día rodeada de adultos —continuó Bella—. Los pediatras afirman que es importante que los niños tengan oportunidad de pasar tiempo con otros niños de su edad, por eso tenemos citas para jugar.

—¿Pero juega de verdad con otros niños? ¿Qué es lo que hacen?

Los recuerdos de Edward con otros niños se remontaban a cuando había jugado al baloncesto y no se imaginaba a Nessi botando un balón.

—Los niños de un año en verdad no juegan juntos —explicó Bella—. Lo que hacen es jugar solos mientras echan un ojo a los otros niños. Sin embargo, esto les da la oportunidad de observar y de acostumbrarse a estar rodeados de personas de su edad.

—Sabes mucho sobre cómo ser una buena madre —afirmó Edward—. ¿Cómo has aprendido?

—Estoy segura de que en algún momento te hablé de mi tía Renee, ¿verdad?

Edward asintió.

—Sí, es la tía que te crió después de que tus padres murieran siendo tú bebé, ¿no?

—Eso es. No estaba segura de que te acordaras —Bella lanzó una sonrisa a Edward—. Ella fue como una madre para mí, aunque no estaba casada ni tenía experiencia con niños. La llamé a San Francisco en cuanto me enteré de que estaba embarazada, le conté lo asustada que estaba y mis dudas sobre si podría ser una buena madre. Ella me convenció para que no me preocupara. Me aseguró que aprendería con la práctica. Y tenía razón. Me las he arreglado muy bien durante todo este año —aseguró echándose a reír—. Ensayo y error. Además hay muchos libros excelentes sobre maternidad.

—Ya veo. Me temo que voy a tener que empezar a leer para ponerme al día. Supongo que habrá libros para padres también.

—Sí —repuso ella.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Edward, en un gesto de mutua comprensión. Entonces Bella se dio cuenta de que había desaparecido la barrera que había interpuesto entre ellos y consultó su reloj de pulsera.

—Se está haciendo tarde y todavía tengo trabajo pendiente.

—Entonces me voy a ir —añadió Edward comenzando a caminar desde la cocina hacia el recibidor mientras Bella lo seguía—. ¿Te importaría si me paso por el parque mañana?

Bella apretó los labios. Edward se dio cuenta de que iba a recibir una negativa por repuesta. Sin embargo, ella pareció pensárselo dos veces y finalmente asintió.

—Estoy segura de que a Nessi le gustará verte otra vez —dijo.

—Entonces os veré a las dos mañana.

Edward abrió la puerta de la calle. Se detuvo un instante y fijó la mirada en el rostro de Bella. Un rizo le caía sobre la mejilla, y sin poder contenerse, Edward se lo retiró de la cara, colocándole el sedoso mechón detrás de la oreja.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer —soltó ella inmediatamente.

—¿No? —respondió Edward metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos para así evitar la tentación de volver a acariciarla. Bella le había permitido acariciarla una vez, pero si se acercaba de nuevo, tal y como su cuerpo le estaba pidiendo a gritos, sabía que Bella se alejaría de él para siempre.

Aquella sensación de relax que habían compartido mientras habían charlado sobre Nessi, se acababa de desvanecer. Bella había levantado una barrera emocional de nuevo y Edward no podía culparla. Tenía muy buenas razones para no confiar en él. Sin embargo, aquel rechazo hizo que su corazón se encogiese.

Bella cruzó los brazos en un ademán defensivo.

—Quiero que esto quede perfectamente claro, nada de lo que va a pasar a partir de ahora es sobre nosotros. No va a ver ninguna conversación sobre nosotros. Tú estás aquí en mi casa porque eres el padre de Nessi. No hay más. Ninguna otra conexión entre nosotros.

—¿No? —el tono interrogante de Edward resonó en el aire—. ¿Estás segura?

—Absolutamente —replicó ella con firmeza.

—Si tú lo dices —respondió él en tono neutro. Si ella se lo creía, pues estupendo. Pero Edward sabía perfectamente que había algo entre los dos. No obstante, Bella parecía decidida a negar lo evidente, y él no quería forzar la situación. Quizá porque no quisiera poner en peligro el pacto al que habían llegado con respecto a Nessi; o quizá porque aún se sintiera mal por cómo había puesto fin a su relación.

Quizás Bella fuera igual de consciente que Edward de la atracción que existía entre sus cuerpos, y si él hacía cualquier movimiento de aproximación, corría el riesgo de que Bella saliera corriendo. Fuera lo que fuese, Edward no estaba dispuesto a jugarse el todo por el todo y asustar a Bella.

—Entonces… —la voz de Edward tembló, después se aclaró la garganta—. Os veré a ti y a Nessi mañana por la mañana.

Ella asintió sin decir nada. Edward bajó las escaleras de la entrada. Oyó como la puerta se cerraba detrás de él.

«Tengo que compensarla por tanto daño y por mis errores antes de proponerle matrimonio, por el bien de Nessi. Tengo que hacer que vuelva a confiar en mí», pensó en silencio.

El problema era que no sabía cómo lograrlo.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola...

Nuevamente yo por aca, dejandoles un nuevo capi de esta historia que cada vez se pone mas interesante.

Gracias a Dulceamor por leerme, dejarme sus reviews y alentarme a continuar. Este capi es para ti. De igual forma graciasa todos aquellos que me agregan a sus favoritos, alertas y a quienes leen anonimamente.

Muchas gracias a todos.

Besitos y chao.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Era la hora de comer y en el parque Ballard no había mucha gente. Algunas madres sentadas en bancos observaban a sus hijos jugando con las fuentes y los chorros de agua que salían de la superficie de cemento. En otra parte asfaltada del parque, un grupo de chicos jugaban con sus monopatines.

Bella y su amiga Tanya estaban sentadas en un banco charlando mientras atendían a sus hijas.

—Vaya, ¿es ése tu chico? —preguntó Tanya con los ojos como platos.

Bella alzó la mirada mientras le ajustaba a Nessi el bañador.

Sintió un nudo en el estómago al ver a Edward caminar atravesando el césped que separaba el área de juegos de la fuente. Llevaba puestos unos vaqueros desgastados, botas de _cowboy_ y camiseta blanca. La tela de algodón se ajustaba perfectamente a sus bíceps. Tenía unos brazos musculosos y tostados por el sol. A pesar de que Bella no podía ver los ojos de Edward, ocultos tras unas gafas de sol Ray-Ban, sí que sintió la intensidad de su mirada.

—Um, sí. Es él —consiguió contestar al darse cuenta de que Tanya la estaba mirando fijamente.

—Y… —Tanya continuó, con gran curiosidad, mientras le daba una galleta a Amanda, su hija de dos años—. No me habías dicho que tenías un lío.

—No hay nada entre nosotros —se apresuró a contestar Bella. En realidad no quería confesarle que la única razón por la que lo estaba viendo era porque era el padre de Nessi—. Quiero decir, no exactamente.

—Ya, ya… —insinuó Tanya.

Amanda tiró de su manga y su madre le introdujo un pedazo de manzana en la boca.

Bella estaba dispuesta a seguir con sus evasivas, pero Edward llegó en ese instante al banco donde estaban sentadas.

—Buenos días, Bella —saludó, antes de sonreír también a Tanya y a Amanda. Acto seguido le hizo cosquillas a Nessi en la barbilla—. ¿Cómo está mi pequeña?

Nessi se rió y le tendió los bracitos. Edward se emocionó, se sentía casi ridículo por la satisfacción que le invadía y miró a Bella en busca de aprobación. Cuando Bella asintió, dándole su permiso, Edward sostuvo a Nessi, elevándola sin dar señales de mucha destreza.

Nessi respondió con una sonrisa, tocó su cara y agarró las gafas de sol.

—Oye, espera un momento —protestó Edward mientras se reía y tomaba una de las pequeñas manos de la bebé entre las suyas.

—No le dejes que agarre las gafas —advirtió Bella—. Se lleva todo a la boca. Y probablemente las acabará rompiendo.

—Vaya, vaya —Edward se puso las gafas en la cabeza. Los ojos le brillaron al sonreír a Nessi. Le acarició el pelo—. Oye, pero si estás mojada —comentó mirando a Bella—. ¿Ha estado ya en el agua?

—Sí. Le encanta.

—¿Te importa si vamos otra vez?

—Claro que no.

—Si la sujetas un momento, me quito las botas —afirmó él, pasándole la niña a Bella y sentándose a su lado en el banco.

Tanya lanzó una mirada a Bella y después observó fijamente a Edward.

—Edward, me gustaría presentarte a una amiga, Tanya, y a su hija, Amanda. Tanya, este es Edward, vive en Idaho —añadió intencionadamente Bella.

—Eso explica lo de las botas de _cowboy_ —comentó con gracia Tanya—. Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Tanya, encantado de conocerte —Edward sonrió a Tanya. Le lanzó otra mirada a Bella para después agacharse a quitarse las botas.

—¿Cuánto tiempo vas a quedarte aquí en Seattle? —le preguntó Tanya.

—Indefinidamente —contestó Edward, después metió los calcetines en las botas y tomó a Nessi de los brazos de Bella—. Unas semanas como mínimo. Puede que meses o incluso más tiempo.

Bella se quedó petrificada mirándolo. ¿Estaba de broma? Edward la sonrió y, con Nessi entre los brazos, avanzó hacia unos chorros de agua sin dejar de conversar con la niña en voz baja.

—Madre mía —comentó Tanya mientras se llevaba la mano al pecho—. Es tremendo, si hasta tiene hoyuelos. Es guapísimo. ¿Por qué no me habías contado nada? —preguntó llena de curiosidad; exigiendo una respuesta.

—No hay nada que contar —protestó Bella—. Es un amigo que está visitando la ciudad y nos hemos visto un par de veces esta última semana, es todo.

—Pues él no te mira como si fuerais sólo amigos. Me parece que hay mucho más que no me estás contando, sobre todo porque se parece mucho a Nessi —afirmó Tanya—. Pero bueno, si no quieres compartir más información, pues no pasa nada… —añadió aunque era obvio que se moría de ganas de saber más.

Bella no soltó prenda. No estaba preparada para contarle a nadie que Edward era el padre de Nessi. Sobre todo, porque enseguida Tanya descubriría que Edward era hijo de Carlisle Cullen.

—Mami —Amanda tiró de la blusa de su madre—, a jugar.

—Vale, cielo —Tanya se levantó—. ¿Preparada para mojarte otra vez, Bella?

—No, prefiero quedarme aquí —contestó ella. Estiró las piernas, todavía mojadas, bajo su minifalda, mientras Tanya y Amanda se alejaban de la mano.

Edward y Nessi estaban en la esquina de la piscina de aspersores. Los vaqueros de Edward estaban mojados desde las rodillas hasta los tobillos. No soltaba la mano de Nessi mientras caminaban, a veces tambaleándose, pero sin perder la estabilidad. El sol brillaba sobre sus cabezas, el pelo de los dos era de idéntico color, cobrizo. Nessi se rió a carcajadas cuando un aspersor le empapó la cara. Unos preciosos hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mofletes de bebé, y Edward contestó con otra sonrisa que dibujo en su rostro los mismos hoyuelos. A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

Se parecían tanto. Padre e hija jugando juntos. Si Tanya todavía no estaba segura de su intuición, pronto lo estaría.

Bella se recordó que tenía que mantener la sangre fría. No obstante, Edward no se lo iba a poner fácil. A diario recibía un ramo de sus flores favoritas, enviado desde la floristería en la que ambos se habían conocido. Pero los regalos no iban a cambiar lo que sentía por él.

Sin embargo, Nessi se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras Edward jugaba con ella y Bella sintió que su convicción de mantener a Edward apartado de ellas, comenzaba a tambalearse.

Una hora después, Bella se estaba despidiendo de Tanya y Amanda, contenta al haber comprobado que su amiga no había reconocido a Edward ni como miembro de la familia Cullen ni como padre de Nessi.

Aunque era cuestión de tiempo. Bella se preguntó agobiada cuánto tardaría un reportero en sacar una foto de Nessi en brazos de Edward.

Ojalá aquel día no llegara nunca. No estaba preparada para responder a preguntas sobre el lugar que ocupaba Edward en su vida y en la de Nessi.

—Ya estás lista —dijo Edward minutos después. Cerró la hebilla del cinturón de la sillita del coche de Nessi, le dio un beso en la mejilla y cerró la puerta—. Tengo que ir a Portland esta noche por negocios, pero estaré de vuelta mañana por la tarde —le comentó a Bella—. ¿Te parece bien que me pase a ayudarte con Nessi cuando termine de trabajar?

—Lo siento —se disculpó Bella—, pero mañana tengo una cita.

No había planeado decírselo de esa manera tan brusca, pero por otro lado, no tenía ni que ocultarlo ni que sentirse culpable. Iba a asistir a un acto benéfico. El hombre que la iba a acompañar era un amigo de negocios, que se encargaba de vender las colecciones de lencería de Bella en tiendas de la costa del Pacífico.

—Una cita —repitió Edward como si nada, pero se quedó mirando fijamente a Bella—. ¿Quién va a cuidar a Nessi?

—Mi vecina de al lado, la señora Baker.

—Dile que no hace falta. Yo me quedaré con ella —dijo apresuradamente. Parecía inquieto.

Bella se quedó sorprendida. No se había esperado aquella expresión de desconcierto en el rostro de Edward.

—Me comprometí con la señora Barker hace dos semanas. No puedo cancelar así como así. Está jubilada y hace de niñera para poder ganar un poquito más y completar la pensión.

—Le pagaré lo que cobra normalmente más un plus por la cancelación de última hora —añadió Edward. Sus labios apretados revelaban cierta tensión—. A no ser que no te fíes de mí para que me quede a cargo de Nessi.

—No —negó ella con rapidez—, no es eso. Sé que cuidarías muy bien de ella, pero…

—Bien —dijo él interrumpiendo a Bella—. Entonces, ¿a qué hora quieres que esté en tu casa?

—Sobre las ocho.

—Hasta luego entonces —concluyó despidiéndose.

Edward se alejó hacia su coche. Bella se subió en el suyo, sin estar muy segura de lo que había sucedido ni de cómo había sucedido. Obviamente no se había imaginado que Edward se fuera a poner contento al saber que tenía una cita, pero tampoco se había figurado que se iba a mostrar tan nervioso.

A pesar de que ella se estaba negando a reconocerlo, volvió a constatar que existía una tensión sexual entre los dos. Y estaba segura de que él también era consciente.

Bella no había previsto que Edward se iba a prestar como canguro. No tenía ningún problema en dejarle a cargo de Nessi, él la adoraba y era perfectamente capaz de cuidarla. Además, ella siempre llevaba encima el teléfono móvil y si pasaba cualquier cosa la podía localizar al instante.

Sin embargo, Bella estaba nerviosa porque no estaba segura de sí misma. Se sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Edward al salir con otro hombre.

Frunció el ceño y encendió el motor del coche, después de cerrar con un portazo.

«No hay absolutamente ningún motivo por el que deba sentirme culpable», reflexionó.

Sin embargo, la culpa no la abandonó, a pesar de que le molestaba muchísimo sentirse así. Era consciente de que no le debía ninguna lealtad a Edward.

A la noche siguiente, Edward llamó a la puerta de casa de Bella a las ocho menos cuarto. No se había dado cuenta de que estaba enfadado hasta el instante en el que Bella le abrió la puerta y sintió cómo una oleada de rabia recorría su cuerpo. «No tengo ningún derecho a sentirme así. Ella no es mía. Por lo menos todavía no», pensó.

—Hola —dijo Bella al abrir. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado de tirantes que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. La falda tenía una raja en un lado que dejaba a la vista el pálido muslo. Estaba muy atractiva.

—Hola —contestó Edward y pasó dentro. Percibió la esencia del perfume de Bella y esperó a que cerrara la puerta—. ¿Está Nessi durmiendo? —le preguntó mientras la seguía hasta la cocina.

Bella lo miró.

—Sí. Creo que está incubando un resfriado de verano. Ha estado de mal humor y estornudando todo el día. Tampoco se ha terminado la cena. Le he dado una aspirina infantil y la he metido en la cama —contestó. Se detuvo enfrente de la encimera y alcanzó una hoja en blanco—. Te estaba escribiendo el número del pediatra y mi número de teléfono móvil. La cena de la Asociación de las Damas Rosas es en el salón Oasis del hotel Sheraton. También te escribo el teléfono del hotel por si el móvil se quedara sin cobertura. Si tienes cualquier duda, o si Nessi se despierta y no puedes dormirla de nuevo, por favor llámame. Vendré en seguida.

—¿Tiene fiebre? —preguntó Edward mientras revisaba la lista de teléfonos.

—No tenía cuando la he metido en la cama —Bella se mordió el labio, claramente agobiada—. Lo mismo debería de cancelar la cita esta noche. Es la primera vez que me separo de Nessi sin que se sienta bien.

A pesar de lo poco que le apetecía a Edward que Bella saliera con otro hombre, tampoco quería que se quedase en casa cuando estaba lista y vestida para salir. Además, la cena a la que iba era una cena benéfica para sacar fondos para el hospital Mason Virginia. Había reconocido el nombre porque la semana anterior él también había recibido una invitación para asistir a la cena, que había rechazado, aunque había enviado una donación al hospital. Quizá aquella noche se tratase realmente de una cena de negocios y no de una cita. Pero Edward ni lo sabía a ciencia cierta, ni se lo iba a preguntar. Algo dentro de él le pidió reconfortar a Bella para que se marchara tranquila.

—Si se levanta y tengo algún problema te llamaré de inmediato —le prometió—. No tienes que cancelar el plan porque tu pequeña se encuentre un poquito mal.

—Se puede convertir en una niña extremadamente exigente cuando no se siente bien —Bella le avisó, preocupada.

—Como tú. ¿Te acuerdas del fin de semana que pasamos en tu apartamento cuando estuviste acatarrada? Te alimenté a base de sopa de pollo y nos vimos una maratón de películas antiguas.

Aquel recuerdo hizo que los ojos de Edward se oscurecieran y sus mejillas se sonrojaran.

—Claro que me acuerdo —respondió Bella con suavidad.

El timbre de la puerta sonó, rompiendo la magia del momento.

—Por todos los santos, le dije a Mike que no llamara al timbre para no despertar a Nessi —dijo con mal humor. Tomó su bolso y salió apresuradamente hacia la puerta.

Edward la siguió, situándose detrás de ella.

—Mike, hola.

—Hola, Bella —dijo el hombre larguirucho mientras recorría a Bella con la mirada—. Estás estupenda.

—Gracias. Te invitaría a que pasaras dentro, pero vamos un poco tarde así que… Edward —lo miró y dio un respingo cuando su brazo rozó sin querer el de Edward. Se había puesto muy cerca de ella—, por favor llámame si Nessi se levanta y se encuentra peor, sobre todo si le sube la fiebre.

—Lo haré —le aseguró Edward. Acto seguido se acercó más a ella y le colocó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la cara detrás de la oreja y sus dedos le acariciaron levemente la mejilla. Ella se le quedó mirando, sorprendida. Edward apartó la mirada y la clavó en el hombre que estaba en la puerta.

—Pasároslo bien, chicos. Y conducir con cuidado —dijo Edward despidiéndose.

La expresión de Mike denotaba sorpresa por el gesto posesivo que Edward acababa de tener. Tomó del codo a Bella y la condujo hasta el coche.

—No la esperes despierto —le dijo Mike a Edward con un tono hostil antes de montar en el coche.

Edward sonrió.

—Oh, no te preocupes, estaré levantado cuando volváis —repuso en un tono intencionadamente suave.

—Llámame si le sube la fiebre —dijo Bella, lanzándole una mirada de aviso.

Edward se quedó observando mientras Mike le abría a Bella la puerta de su elegante BMW y se marchaban. Después se metió dentro de la casa, controlando el impulso de dar un portazo para no despertar a Nessi.

Dentro del coche, Bella suspiró.

—¿De que va todo esto? —preguntó Mike mientras reducía la velocidad ante una señal de tráfico— ¿Quién es ese tipo?

—¿Edward? Es el canguro, va a cuidar de Nessi esta noche.

—Y me temo que no sólo quiere cuidar de Nessi —comentó. La miró de reojo—. ¿Tú no estás casada, verdad Bella?

Se la quedó mirando con intensidad.

—Pues claro que no estoy casada, si no no saldría contigo esta noche.

—Lo mismo tendrías que decírselo también a tu canguro —añadió—, porque parece estar muy a gusto desempeñando el papel de marido.

—Estoy segura de que le has malinterpretado —afirmó Bella intentando por todos los medios disimular los nervios. Sin embargo, sus manos agarraron con fuerza el bolso—. Se ha ofrecido a quedarse con Nessi esta noche. Ella le adora y él se porta muy bien con ella, es todo lo que hay.

En su fuero interno, Bella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Mike. Edward se había comportado como si ella le perteneciera. Tendría que hablar con él en cuanto volviera a casa. Lo conocía demasiado bien y sabía que tenía que pararle los pies a tiempo. No estaba dispuesta a iniciar ninguna aventura más con él.

«Lo único que nos une es nuestro mutuo amor por Nessi», pensó con firmeza. Fin de la historia.

La noche resultó un éxito absoluto desde el punto de vista comercial. Bella hizo unos cuantos contactos nuevos y saludó a varios clientes. A nivel personal, sin embargo, la cena y el baile posterior no fueron tan positivos. Mike se había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo charlando con sus conocidos, con lo que la había dejado sola la mayor parte del tiempo. Sin embargo, a Bella, no le había importado porque, en realidad, no estaba interesada en él.

Mike durante meses le había insistido en que salieran juntos y finalmente Bella había accedido a ir a aquella cena. Había pensado que una fiesta de ese tipo era una buena prueba para averiguar si estaba a gusto con él y si debía aceptar alguna de sus invitaciones a cenar o al cine.

Antes de que la velada hubiese terminado, Bella ya sabía la respuesta. Mike la llevó a casa y aparcó en la puerta.

—Gracias por la velada, Mike —dijo ella. Se quitó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró para mirarlo—. Me lo he pasado bien.

—Ha sido como un día de trabajo normal pero en traje de noche. Al menos la comida ha sido buena. Me alegro de que te lo hayas pasado bien, pero me temo que esta noche no se va a volver a repetir.

—Lo siento, Mike, mi vida es un poco complicada en estos momentos.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Y tu chico de un metro ochenta también es una complicación.

—Gracias por tomártelo con tanta deportividad —contestó con gratitud. No había tenido que explicitar su negativa y él se lo había tomado muy bien.

—Pensaba que quizás podía tener alguna posibilidad contigo, pero supongo que me tendré que conformar con ser tu compañero de trabajo.

—Mi vida laboral esta en mucha mejor forma que mi vida personal en este momento, así que, Mike, puedes estar seguro de que te estás llevando la mejor parte de mí.

Mike se rió y le abrió la puerta a Bella. Al instante, la luz de la entrada de la casa se encendió.

Mike ayudó a Bella a salir del coche deportivo.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe dentro? Así le puedo explicar a tu canguro que somos sólo amigos.

—No, gracias por la oferta, estaré bien —concluyó ella.

Mike la besó en la mejilla.

—Te espero aquí hasta que entres dentro —le dijo.

—Eres un auténtico caballero, Mike —añadió Bella.

Él soltó una risilla.

—Ya sabes mi número. Llámame si cambias de idea y te apetece tener algo más que un compañero de trabajo.

Bella se rió. Se despidió con la mano al acercarse a las escaleras del porche. Él hizo lo mismo. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras escuchó el ruido del motor del coche al encenderse. Justo en ese momento, Edward se asomó fuera.

—¿Cómo está Nessi? —preguntó Bella mientras entraba.

Edward cerró la puerta de la casa.

—Se ha despertado antes un momento, pero ahora está dormida.

Bella se sintió muy aliviada.

—¿Y la temperatura? ¿Tenía fiebre cuando se ha despertado?

—No, pero su pijama estaba empapado, así que la he cambiado. Le he dado un poco de agua y le he cantado una nana mientras la mecía. Después se ha vuelto a quedar dormida. Hace una hora más o menos.

—Gracias a Dios —añadió ella. Miró a Edward con el cejo fruncido y dijo—. Tú y yo tenemos que hablar. Vamos al salón para no despertar a Nessi.

Las luces de la cocina estaban apagadas. Sólo estaban encendidas la lámpara del sofá y la televisión.

Bella estaba demasiado preocupada por hablar con Edward como para darse cuenta del ambiente íntimo que la luz tenue había creado. Entró en la estancia, dejó caer su bolso sobre el sillón otomano y miró a Edward.

Él se apoyó en el quicio de la puerta, clavando su mirada en ella, pero su rostro permanecía inexpresivo.

—¿Qué te ha pasado antes? ¿A qué ha venido eso? —exigió saber Bella.

—¿El qué?

—Tu comportamiento cuando Mike ha venido a recogerme.

—Ah. Eso.

—Sí. Eso —Bella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró—. Mike me ha llegado a preguntar si estaba casada porque te has comportado como si fueras mi marido.

—¿De verdad te lo ha preguntado? —Edward se apartó de la puerta para acercarse a ella.

—Pues sí. Y tiene razón en una cosa, te has comportado de manera posesiva —afirmó.

Edward se estaba aproximando cada vez más. Siguió acercándose hasta que sólo les separaron un par de centímetros. Bella tuvo que echar hacia atrás la cabeza para poder continuar mirándolo.

—No tienes ningún derecho a hacer creer que existe algo entre nosotros. A excepción de Nessi, no hay nada entre nosotros. Ni siquiera estamos saliendo juntos. No somos… nada.

—No, no estamos saliendo juntos —admitió Edward, su voz sonaba grave—. Pero es innegable que hay algo entre nosotros.

Sin que le diera tiempo a decir nada, Edward la rodeó con sus brazos y la atrajo con fuerza hacia sí. Sin mediar palabra, la besó en los labios.

Instintivamente, Bella respondió a aquel beso. Sin embargo, su sentido común comenzó a luchar tratando de contrarrestar la intensidad de la pasión que se estaba desatando en su interior. Agarró los bíceps de Edward tratando de apartarlo de ella.

Por un momento, le dio la impresión de que él no iba a ser capaz de controlarse. Sin embargo, de repente se quedó paralizado y frío. Bella sintió la tensión contenida en el cuerpo de Edward. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de controlar sus emociones. Él la miró a los ojos.

—Bella, perdóname. En ningún caso he querido forzarte —dijo casi en un susurro.

Una vez libre de la fuerza de Edward, Bella se sintió desbordada por el deseo. Podía notar sus brazos poderosos, su pecho duro como una roca. Inspiró profundamente e intentó reconstruir sus defensas, sin embargo, la fragancia de la loción de afeitado de Edward junto con su inconfundible aroma varonil le complicaron la tarea.

—Edward… —dijo tras inspirar profundamente. «Te he echado de menos. He echado tanto de menos tus besos», pensó con dolor.

Bella se puso de puntillas y rodeó el cuello de él con los brazos. Sus labios buscaron los de Edward, quien gimió mientras la abrazaba. Se besaron con una pasión descontrolada. Era como si la temperatura de la sala hubiera ascendido cien grados. Los latidos del corazón de Bella iban a toda velocidad.

La parte del cerebro de Bella que no estaba nublada por el deseo y que todavía era capaz de pensar, consiguió que reuniera las fuerzas necesarias para apartarse de Edward.

—Esto no puede ser —susurró con su voz femenina, suave y apasionada—, no caeré de nuevo.

—Demasiado tarde. Ya hemos caído —contestó él en un tono rasgado por la pasión sexual, pero convincente.

—No, no es demasiado tarde —replicó Bella con un poco más de fuerza, negando con la cabeza.

Los brazos de Edward se relajaron, sus manos descansaron en la cintura de Bella. Ella no sabía muy bien qué hacer, estaba desorientada. Por fin recuperó la entereza y se apartó de él.

—Márchate.

Edward la miró en silencio. La línea tensa dibujada en su mandíbula evidenciaba su frustración.

—Me iré —murmuró—. Pero antes vamos a dejar una cosa clara. Lo aceptes o no, tenemos algo, existe algo entre nosotros —sentenció antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse hacia la puerta—. Os veré a ti y a Nessi mañana —añadió antes de salir.

Edward se fue del salón y Bella se quedó inmóvil, tensa como una flecha, hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse.

Entonces se dejó caer en el sofá. Estaba temblando.

«No volveré a dejarme llevar. No lo volveré a hacer», pensó cruzándose de brazos.

La posibilidad de que Edward le volviera a romper el corazón se estaba convirtiendo en algo real. No estaba segura de si podría sobrevivir una vez más al abandono.

Y estaba claro que él la abandonaría de nuevo. Estaba convencida. A pesar de la devoción que estaba manifestando por Nessi, estaba segura de que tarde o temprano se cansaría de la novedad de ser padre, y cuando la rutina de la vida diaria con un bebé le aburriera, se iría. Quizá enviara felicitaciones de cumpleaños y ayudara a pagar las facturas de la universidad, pero de lo que Bella estaba segura, era de que Edward sólo sería una presencia puntual en la vida de su hija. Él vivía en Idaho la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿cuánto tiempo podría dedicarle a Nessi en sus visitas a Seattle? ¿Por cuanto tiempo estaba dispuesto a dejar el rancho?

—Sólo tengo que dejar que esta luna de miel que está viviendo con Nessi pase —se dijo a sí misma—. Después todo volverá a la normalidad.

Se levantó y se dirigió a su dormitorio. En algún lugar de su corazón albergaba la secreta ilusión de que Edward no se marchara jamás de sus vidas.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola..._

Chicas disculpen la tardanza, lo que sucede es que ya entre a la U y llego tarde a casa; pero tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible.

Gracias por sus mensajitos, favoritos y alertas.

Los dejo con el nuevo capitulo.

Chao ;)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Al regresar a su casa, Edward se insultó repetidas veces frente al espejo. No tenía que haber presionado a Bella. Debía haber sido capaz de contenerse y respetar los ritmos marcados por ella.

Sin embargo, el saber que había pasado la velada con otro hombre, le había nublado el sentido común. Un instinto primario le había obligado a acercarse a Bella, a besarla como si con ese beso reemplazara el roce de otro hombre.

Sabía que no se había comportado como un ser racional. Sin embargo, aquello no impedía que el mero pensamiento de que Bella pudiera estar con otro hombre, le desatara aquel tipo de reacción.

«¿Qué demonios me está pasando?», pensó.

Había estado separado de Bella durante dos años. Se preguntó si lo que había sucedido era que había suprimido sus emociones durante todo ese tiempo y quizás, al verla de nuevo, hubieran resurgido con una fuerza desbocada. El hecho de haber conocido a Nessi, sin duda, había dotado a sus sentimientos de la fuerza de un terremoto.

No había vuelta atrás. Había salido del estado de parálisis de los meses anteriores. Bella y Nessi estaban presentes en su vida.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de solucionar todo aquello. Debía convencer a Bella para que se casara con él.

Bella se acercó a la mesa de trabajo para estudiar los bocetos esparcidos sobre la mesa. Estaba sola en la oficina de la parte superior de la tienda. Vio a sus dos ayudantes pasar junto con Nessi por el pasillo hacia la sala de juegos para que la niña se tomara un tentempié.

—No me puedo decidir —se dijo Bella, reorganizando y cambiando de sitio los bocetos. No sabía cuáles elegir y llamó por teléfono a Angela.

—¿Angela, puedes subir? Quiero que veas algo y me des tu opinión.

Momentos después oyó pasos en las escaleras.

—Angela —dijo sin levantar la vista de los diez bocetos que tenía sobre la mesa—, ¿puedes echarles un vistazo y decirme cuáles te gustan más? Son los diseños preliminares para la _boutique_ Standish en Portland. ¿Cuáles te gustan más?

—Angela se ha ido un momento a ver a Nessi.

Bella se sorprendió al escuchar una voz grave y masculina que le resultó demasiado familiar. Alzó la vista y vio a Edward acercándose a ella.

—He venido para disculparme —prosiguió él. Llevaba dos cafés en la mano—. Te he traído un café, no creo que vaya a arreglarlo todo, pero necesitaba cafeína y pensé que lo mismo a ti también te apetecería.

—Gracias —Bella tomó su café, confundida por la contradicción de querer hablar con él, pero no querer recordar los sentimientos que la habían asaltado la noche anterior.

—Me pasé de la raya y lo siento —dijo sin más preámbulos—. No me arrepiento de haberte besado, me temo que jamás me arrepentiría de besarte. Pero cuando saliste por la noche, debería haber sido más… educado con tu acompañante —admitió con dificultad.

Bella lo miró por encima de la taza de café.

—He de decir que esta disculpa no es la más sincera que he recibido en mi vida —contestó ella.

Edward se pasó la mano por la cabeza.

—Lo sé. Simplemente estoy tratando de hacer lo correcto. Pero la verdad es que mucho me temo que volvería a ser tan necio o más si se volviese a repetir la escena de anoche.

—¿Te estás atreviendo a decirme que no puedo salir con un hombre? —preguntó Bella con irritación. No era que quisiera salir cada noche con un hombre distinto, pero tampoco se lo iba a confesar a Edward.

—No es eso —contestó él negando con la cabeza—. Por supuesto que no, no tengo derecho.

—Bien, me alegro de que estemos de acuerdo en algo.

—… pero si puedes evitar salir con hombres hasta que arreglemos cómo nos vamos a organizar tú, Nessi y yo, te lo agradecería.

Bella frunció el ceño sin saber muy bien a qué se estaba refiriendo Edward.

—Creía que lo estábamos haciendo bastante bien. Pasas tiempo con Nessi y ella te está conociendo. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Eso es todo lo que podrían tener dos personas que no fuéramos nosotros. Pero nosotros, aparte de ser los padres de Nessi, tenemos más cosas en común. Todavía… siento algo por ti, Bella —su voz cada vez era más grave, más profunda, su mirada más intensa—. Y no creo que yo te resulte indiferente. Quizá todo lo que sientas sea odio porque no estuve cerca de ti cuando te enteraste del embarazo. O quizá me desprecies porque te dejé hace dos años. No sé muy bien lo que está pasando. Pero lo que sí que sé es que esto no tiene que ver sólo con nuestra hija. Y si tú eres sincera, Bella, creo que estarás de acuerdo conmigo.

Bella querría haber negado que Edward despertaba en su corazón sentimientos más fuertes de los que jamás había sentido por cualquier otro hombre. Pero no se le daba bien mentir, y además, él no la iba a creer.

—Quizás haya algo —reconoció Bella con precaución—. Pero como tú has dicho, cualquier sentimiento por mi parte puede que provenga del odio. No te voy a negar que cuando me dejaste y supe que estaba embarazada, en ocasiones te aborrecí. Lo que no te sé decir es si ese sentimiento ha desaparecido.

Edward respiró profundamente.

—Está bien, es justo —reconoció mientras asentía con la cabeza. Sin darse cuenta se llevó la mano al pecho, al corazón—. Podré aguantarlo. ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella. Tuvo un poco de miedo de escuchar su petición. Si le pedía que fuese más explícita quizás no pudiera mentirlo.

—Sé que cometí muchos errores y que tengo mucho que reparar. Te convenceré de que soy digno de tu confianza otra vez —dijo mientras observaba con detalle la oficina de Bella—. Es un gran espacio de trabajo. Parece más grande que la última vez que estuve aquí. ¿Cuántos empleados tienes?

Agradecida de que la conversación hubiera terminado, Bella le enseñó la oficina antes de pasar a ver a Nessi.

—Voy a volar a Idaho esta tarde para hacerme cargo de unos negocios —anunció Edward mientras le daba un beso a Nessi en la mejilla al entregar la niña a Bella una hora más tarde—. Estaré fuera un par de días. Volveré el lunes como muy tarde.

—Entonces te veremos cuando vuelvas —contestó Bella e intentó ocultar su disgusto con una gran sonrisa.

Edward se aproximó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después otro en la boca.

—Échame de menos —le murmuró al oído. Aquellas palabras sonaron a una dulce orden.

Antes de que Bella pudiera protestar, Edward desapareció por las escaleras. Oyó su voz, seguido de la risa de Angela y por último las campanillas de la puerta.

Bella llevó a Nessi a la zona de juegos. Todavía podía sentir la calidez del beso de Edward en sus labios.

El pequeño parque del barrio, muy cercano a su casa, era el favorito de Nessi y de Bella. Era sábado por la mañana, Bella sentó a Nessi en su regazo y las dos se estuvieron balanceando en un columpio. En la zona ajardinada, Nessi estuvo probando a andar mientras agarraba con fuerza el dedo de Bella. Cuando Nessi se cansó, Bella extendió una manta sobre el césped y se comieron el picnic que había llevado. Nessi se quedó dormida después de la comida sobre la manta. Bella se quedó sentada en la manta al lado de Nessi, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho. Abrió un libro romántico de su autora favorita, Susan Wiggs, pero en lugar de leer, se quedó con la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

«¿Qué voy a hacer con Edward?», pensó.

Edward se estaba comportando de manera magnífica. Estaba siendo atento, considerado, encantador y obviamente adoraba a Nessi. Entonces, ¿por qué tanta preocupación por su inesperada reaparición?

La respuesta estaba clara, aunque a Bella le costara aceptarla.

Edward todavía podía poner su vida patas arriba. Y lo peor era que sus estúpidas hormonas se ponían a cien sólo con tenerlo cerca y oler la esencia varonil que emanaba su piel tostada.

Bella tenía que lograr equilibrar el derecho moral y legal que Edward poseía sobre Nessi, con su deseo de mantenerlo fuera de su vida. La estaba volviendo loca.

«¡Ah! ¡Nunca tenía que haber entrado en aquella floristería!», pensó. «Pero entonces, no tendría a Nessi», le dijo su vocecilla interior.

Bella miró a su hija. Nessi estaba profundamente dormida, su cuerpecito extendido sobre la manta. Sus largas pestañas rozaban la suave piel de las mejillas. Un arrebato de amor conmovió a Bella hasta lo más profundo de su ser y se olvidó momentáneamente de Edward.

«Tú vales tu peso en oro, Nessi», pensó. «Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida».

—Hola.

Bella miró hacia arriba. Un hombre mayor vestido con una camiseta de golf blanca y pantalones color caqui había tomado asiento en el banco de enfrente. Una gorra azul de los Mariners cubría su pelo negro y llevaba gafas de sol. La saludó, sonriendo amigablemente.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y él empezó a leer el periódico.

Aquel hombre le resultó familiar.

—Umm, qué cosas —dijo el hombre.

—¿Perdone? —Bella lo miró, sin saber muy bien si se estaba dirigiendo a ella o si estaba hablando solo.

—Lo siento —el hombre bajó el periódico y movió la cabeza—. La política, me pone malo.

Bella sonrió.

—A mí también. ¿Qué se trae entre manos ahora el Ayuntamiento?

—Socavones. Resulta que no creen necesario arreglar los socavones en el distrito SoDo.

—¿Y sólo hablan de los socavones de SoDo? —Bella sospechaba que no sólo ese distrito tenía socavones. SoDo era como localmente se llamaba al área de Seattle situada en la parte sur del centro—. Yo he visto algunos en Freemont también.

—El reportaje es sobre los de SoDo en particular —contestó él y le enseñó el periódico para que pudiese ver la foto del alcalde con un equipo de hombres reparando la carretera—. Suelo pasar por esta calle varias veces a la semana, y créame, está en unas condiciones deplorables.

—Por muchos impuestos que paguemos, no crea que el Ayuntamiento arreglará esos agujeros hasta que no sean tan grandes como un coche —dijo Bella en tono seco.

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

Al lado de Bella, Nessi se movió, acurrucándose contra su costado.

—Lo siento —dijo el hombre en voz más baja—. No quería despertarla.

Bella le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Nessi.

—No pasa nada, todavía está dormida.

—¿Cuántos años tiene? —preguntó el hombre.

—Un año —Bella se lo quedó mirando, sorprendida por la dulzura con la que estaba observando a Nessi.

—¿Tiene nietos?

—Sí.

—¿Niña o niño?

—Una niña pequeña —repuso y miró a Bella—. Una nueva niña. Recién llegada. No sabía que tenía nietos —continuó con voz un poco más ronca—. Nunca he sido un buen ejemplo, ni como padre ni como marido. Por lo tanto nunca creí que mis hijos quisieran casarse, ni mucho menos tener hijos.

—Entonces estará doblemente contento de tener una nieta —dijo ella, conmovida por la emoción latente en las palabras del hombre.

—Sí. Es verdad que estoy encantado. ¿Están planeando su marido y usted tener más hijos?

—No creo —respondió Bella con cautela. El hombre parecía simpático, pero no sabía si quería compartir detalles íntimos de su vida con él.

—Ya veo, pero si algún día los tienen, espero que sean tan bonitos como la pequeña —añadió señalando a Nessi antes de echar un vistazo a su reloj—. ¡Qué tarde se me ha hecho! No voy a llegar. Un placer charlar con usted —dobló el periódico, se levantó y le dijo adiós con la mano antes de marcharse.

Bella lo vio irse, sorprendida por su estatura. La sensación de que lo conocía de algo se hizo más intensa. ¿Sería algún cliente de la _boutique_? Seguramente no. La mayoría de su clientela eran mujeres, aunque a veces iban maridos a comprar lencería para sus esposas.

Un todoterreno negro se aproximó hacia el hombre. Una mano invisible abrió la puerta delantera, por la que el hombre se introdujo, el coche se puso en marcha, y desapareció.

En ese momento, Nessi se despertó de la siesta.

Más tarde, ya en casa, Bella echó un vistazo a la edición digital del _Seattle Post-Intelligencer_ y entonces cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre con el que había charlado en el parque había sido, nada más ni nada menos, el mismísimo Carlisle Cullen.

Se quedó observando una fotografía de él en el periódico, sin creérselo del todo.

La fotografía había sido tomada en una fiesta de recaudación de fondos para la caridad. Carlisle vestía un frac. Llevaba gafas de ver, así como el pelo sin cubrir, pero Bella estaba segura de que el hombre que había visto esa mañana y el de la fotografía eran el mismo.

Bella pensó en la conversación que había mantenido con él por la mañana. La única razón que podía tener Carlisle para entablar conversación con ella era Nessi. Seguramente Edward le habría hablado sobre la niña. Y por lo visto, Carlisle había querido ver a su nieta de cerca.

¿Por qué no se habría presentado? Bella se quedó intrigada. No podía olvidar que el hombre casi había temblado de emoción al mirar a Nessi.

Al comprender que aquel hombre era Carlisle Cullen, el abuelo de Nessi, todos los instintos de protección de Bella se pusieron en alerta roja. Ella no conocía a Carlisle personalmente, de hecho no conocía a ningún familiar de Edward. Sin embargo, conocía perfectamente las historias sobre la legendaria naturaleza competitiva y despiadada de Carlisle Cullen.

¿Qué posibilidad existía de que Carlisle Cullen fuera una persona dulce y simpática en sus relaciones interpersonales?

Ninguna.

Miró al reloj digital del microondas. Faltaban sólo unas pocas horas antes de que Edward llegara a Seattle de su viaje. Más le valía tener una buena razón para explicar la presencia de su padre en el parque.

Bella y Edward esperaron a que Nessi se quedara dormida para bajar al piso de abajo. Ya en la sala de estar, la luz le permitió a Bella estudiar las facciones de la cara de Edward.

—He hablado hoy con tu padre.

Edward levantó la cabeza sobresaltado.

—¿Qué?

—Hoy he visto a Carlisle —repitió Bella.

—¿Dónde?

—En el parque. Nessi y yo hemos pasado unas horas allí. Después del almuerzo ha aparecido tu padre.

—¿Qué quería?

—Se ha sentado en un banco cerca de nosotras a leer el periódico. Después hemos hablado sobre lo poco que nos gusta a los dos la política. Luego hemos comentado como el Ayuntamiento no repara los socavones de las calles. Después me ha preguntado qué edad tenía Nessi y ya está.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Qué le has dicho cuando te ha revelado quién era?

—No me ha revelado quién era.

Los ojos de Edward miraron fijamente a Bella, tratando de averiguar de qué humor estaba.

—¿No se ha presentado?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No. No me he dado cuenta de quién era hasta que he venido a casa y he visto una foto suya en un periódico _on-line_.

—O sea, que no sabes qué quería.

—Pensaba que quizás tú me lo pudieras explicar.

—Le había pedido que se mantuviera alejado de ti hasta que tú estuvieras preparada para conocerlo. ¿O sea, que no te ha dicho nada que te diera alguna pista sobre por qué estaba allí?

—Creo que sí, que me dio una indicación, pero no fui consciente en el momento. Enseguida sacó el tema de los nietos y me dijo que acababa de averiguar que tenía una.

Edward se quedó de piedra.

—Se refería a Nessi, ¿verdad? —continuó Bella ya que Edward no reaccionaba—. Le has hablado de Nessi, ¿verdad?

—Sí, le he dicho que tengo… que tenemos una hija —admitió Edward, preguntándose cuánto más debía decir—. Carlisle acaba de sufrir un ataque al corazón y desde entonces está obsesionado con que ninguno de sus hijos está casado ni tiene hijos.

—Ah, claro —asintió Bella—. Sí, mencionó que estaba preocupado porque ninguno de sus hijos tenía descendencia. En el momento no me he dado cuenta de que tú eras uno de sus hijos. Es que esta mañana no tenía ni idea de que era Carlisle Cullen.

—Carlisle es un hombre inconfundible. Concede cantidad de entrevistas debido a CullenCom. ¿Cómo es que no lo has reconocido? —inquirió con curiosidad Edward.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Porque parecía uno más de los hombres de más de sesenta años que pasean por el parque. Y no iba de traje. Llevaba una gorra de béisbol, gafas de sol y una camiseta blanca.

—¿Carlisle llevaba una gorra? —preguntó Edward incrédulo.

—Sí. Una azul y dorada de los Mariners, pareces sorprendido.

—Lo estoy. Carlisle estuvo pensando en comprar el equipo, pero aunque lo hubiera hecho, nunca me hubiera imaginado que se pondría la gorra. No es el tipo de persona que vista de forma informal.

—Bueno, pues hoy sí —dijo Bella con sequedad—. Y la gorra y las gafas le han proporcionado un disfraz bastante eficaz. Además, ¿quién podría esperarse a un millonario paseando por el parque de mi barrio y leyendo el periódico un sábado por la mañana?

—Pues tienes razón —Edward se sintió aliviado porque Bella no parecía estar lanzando una ofensiva. Por lo visto Carlisle no la había importunado—. Entonces, ¿no te ha molestado que se haya presentado de esa manera en el parque?

Bella se mordió el labio, sus ojos se volvieron más oscuros de lo habitual.

—Lo que me importa es el porqué de su aparición en el parque. Si lo único que quería era conocer a Nessi, ¿por qué no llamó y pidió verla? ¿Por qué no me dijo quién era en el parque?

—Probablemente porque yo le he pedido que no se acercara a ti —respondió Edward—. Cuando a Carlisle se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja puede resultar un hueso duro de roer. No quería que te presionara de ninguna manera.

—¿Pero que tipo de presión pensabas que iba a ejercer?—preguntó Bella.

Edward se dio cuenta de que sus últimas palabras no habían tranquilizado a Bella, más bien al contrario. Parecía alarmada.

—Nada en concreto —respondió Edward—. Es sólo por la personalidad de Carlisle. Se puede volver una persona demasiado intensa, no quería que te sintieras desbordada por él. O por el resto de mi familia —añadió—. A mis hermanos no les importa esperar a conocerte hasta que a ti te apetezca, pero las mujeres de la familia están tan enloquecidas con Nessi como Carlisle. Tengo un par de mensajes en el contestados, uno de mi tía Esme y otro de mi prima Kate.

—¿Qué les has dicho? —preguntó Bella.

—Nada. No les he devuelto la llamada. Pero cuando lo haga —añadió, viendo como las pequeñas arruguitas del entrecejo de Bella se acentuaban—, les diré que se esperen un poco hasta que tú estés preparada, ¿vale?

—Vale —sonrió Bella más relajada—. Gracias, Edward. No es que no quiera conocerlas, además estoy segura de que mi tía Sue también querrá conocerte a ti. Pero es que sé perfectamente que la prensa sigue a Carlisle, y si ve a Nessi, estoy segura de que los periodistas se enterarán tarde o temprano. Me gustaría evitar el circo mediático lo más posible.

—Te comprendo, he vivido en el planeta de Carlisle durante mucho tiempo, demasiado. Se perfectamente cómo te sientes.

—Gracias —Bella tomó la mano de Edward en un gesto que le salió instintivamente.

Él giró la palma hacia arriba y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.

—De nada.

Bella se quedó quieta, sus ojos contemplando la cara de Edward.

—Estás siendo muy comprensivo con todas mis reticencias.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Tú quieres lo mejor para Nessi y yo también.

—Eso espero —contestó Bella sin dejar de observarlo.

—¿No me crees?

—Sí, quiero creerte, de verdad —dijo despacio—. Pero confiar en ti no es una tarea fácil. Yo… a mí me importaste mucho y no estaba preparada para lidiar con lo que vino cuando me dejaste —admitió. Vio como los ojos de Edward se oscurecían y sintió que sus dedos la apretaban con más fuerza. Continuó antes de que él pudiera interrumpirla—. Pero soy una mujer adulta y este tipo de cosas son normales entre un hombre y una mujer. Sin embargo, esta vez, sería Nessi la que sufriría si ocurriera algo entre nosotros. Aunque es muy joven, ya se siente unida a ti. Si de repente desapareces de su vida, te echará de menos.

—Nunca le haré eso —afirmó Edward. Su voz era sincera, su tono de hecho parecía un juramento—. Sé que tienes tus razones para no creerme, pero te juro que lo que digo es verdad. Nunca le haría daño a propósito, jamás —dijo Edward antes de acariciar la mejilla de Bella—. Nunca te haré daño otra vez, Bella. Nunca, te lo prometo.

Su pulgar se deslizó por la mejilla, calmándola. Bella se sintió embriagada, todo daba vueltas a su alrededor. Sabía que tenía que detenerle, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando los labios de él besaron los suyos. Una vez, dos veces, los labios de ella rozaron los de Edward. Cálidos, suaves y Bella sintió que aquel beso estaba sellando una promesa.

El teléfono móvil de Edward sonó justo en aquel instante, rompiendo el encanto. Bella se apartó de él y se pasó una mano temblorosa por el pelo.

—Bella —la voz de Edward era más grave. Más profunda.

—Responde al teléfono —le aconsejó ella, sin querer pensar en lo que acababa de pasar entre los dos. Necesitaba mantener la cabeza fría para poder meditar en lo ocurrido.

Edward tomó el teléfono del bolsillo de la camisa y miró la pantalla para ver el número de la llamada entrante.

—Es mi secretaria —anunció mientras devolvía el teléfono al bolsillo.

—¿No tienes que responder? —Bella se separó de él y se puso de pie.

—No, la llamaré más tarde —se levantó y clavó la mirada en los ojos de ella. El semblante de Edward estaba serio—. Necesito que me digas que me crees cuando te digo que no me voy a separar ni de ti ni de Nessi.

Bella lo miró fijamente.

—Quiero creerte, Edward, pero es demasiado pronto. Si sigues cerca de nosotras, si sigues viendo a Nessi durante el siguiente mes, empezaré a creer lo que dices.

—Supongo que es lo que me merezco —reconoció él. Tomó una bocanada de aire—. Es justo. ¿Me acompañas a la puerta? —le preguntó ofreciéndole la mano a Bella, quien dudó por un instante. Cuando la tomó, los dedos de él, cálidos, la acariciaron.

Edward salió al porche y miró a Bella.

—¿Mañana por la noche? ¿Qué te parece si traigo una pizza de Zeke's?

—Estupendo. Hace siglos que no me como una.

—Genial. Entonces os veo a ti y a Nessi mañana.

Edward abrazó a Bella y la besó. Cuando se separaron, ella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Edward sonrió, suavemente, posó sus manos sobre los hombros de Bella y la empujó con suavidad hacia el interior de la casa, después cerró la puerta despacio.

Cuando Bella oyó el ruido del motor alejándose, no pudo evitar sentir la esperanza de que Edward, el hombre que parecía estar tan centrado en su nueva hija, se quedara.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hola chiks..._

_Perdonenme la tardanza, pero ya saben entre el trabajo y la U no es que me quede mucho tiempo. Tratare de recompensarlas y subir dos capitulos hoy. Gracias a todas las que se han mantenido leyendo la historia, me dejan sus reviews, alertas, favoritos, y aquellos que apenas se estan uniendo._

_Saludos a todos, y no siendo mas los dejo con el capitulo._

_Bye;D_

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

Edward se presentó en casa de Bella con una pizza entre las manos justo antes de las cinco de la tarde del día posterior. Bella percibió el olor de la pizza y suspirando dijo:

—Había olvidado lo bien que huelen las pizzas de Zeke's.

Edward estuvo de acuerdo.

—Tengo hambre ¿y tú?

—Estoy hambrienta —respondió Bella tratando de ignorar la sensualidad de los labios y los ojos verdes de Edward, quien se estaba riendo de su comentario.

—Vamos a comer al patio. Nessi y yo hemos puesto la mesa fuera.

La casa de Bella tenía un pequeño y acogedor patio en la parte trasera. Los rosales crecían alrededor de los arcos de una estructura metálica, y en una esquina había un parquecito de arena en forma de tortuga. Justo detrás se encontraba un columpio.

—Qué bonito —comentó Edward al ver el patio. Dejó la pizza sobre la mesa mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor—. ¿Tienes jardinero?

—No. Me gusta cuidar de las plantas. He descubierto que la jardinería es muy terapéutica —comentó Bella mientras sentaba a Nessi en su silla. Le sirvió un cuenco con cereales de avena.

—¿La niña puede comer pizza? —preguntó Edward mientras abría la caja.

—No. Es demasiado pequeña.

Nessi interrumpió la conversación golpeando con fuerza su cuenco contra la bandeja de metal al tiempo que señalaba el pedazo de pizza que Edward tenía en las manos.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él, dudando al ver como la pequeña exigía un poco de pizza.

—Sí, estoy segura —Bella se rió.

Se sentó en una silla cerca de Nessi. Se quitó las sandalias de color rosa y puso los pies descalzos sobre las baldosas del suelo, todavía calientes por el sol. El vestido de algodón veraniego que llevaba no le llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Cuando se sentó, puso la servilleta sobre su piel desnuda y morena.

—Deberías verte la cara, Edward, en serio, puede que quiera pizza —continuó hablando mientras Nessi seguía con sus gritos y balbuceos—, pero no puede comerla.

—Si tú lo dices.

Edward le pasó un plato a Bella. Le recorrió el cuerpo con la mirada, en un gesto típicamente masculino. Ella se sonrojó.

—No parece estar muy contenta con el trato.

—Ya lo sé. Pero lo superará —bromeó Bella, intentando pasar por alto que se había puesto colorada—. ¿Quieres limonada?

Edward asintió. Bella tomó la jarra y sirvió dos vasos, pasándole uno.

Una gran sombrilla blanca los protegía del sol del atardecer. Los insectos revoloteaban alrededor de las flores que crecían junto al muro. Las rosas y la lavanda crecían en el patio inundando con su aroma la brisa cálida del verano.

Cuando Edward terminó de comer, estiró las piernas y se recostó cómodamente sobre la silla.

—Qué bien se está, Bella, es un jardín muy agradable. ¿Cuánto hace que vives aquí?

—Poco más de un año. Me mudé dos meses antes de que Nessi naciera.

—¿Qué tal te fue? —preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

—¿Qué tal me fue qué?, ¿la mudanza?

—No, Nessi, su nacimiento —contestó él mirando a la niña, que estaba entretenida con los cereales—. No estuviste sola, ¿verdad?

—No, no estuve sola. Angela me ayudó en el parto y en la preparación. Estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo. Y mi tía Renee vino a vivir conmigo durante las dos primeras semanas, nada más salir del hospital —explicó Bella y sonrió al recordar esos días—. Creo que la experiencia ha convencido a Angela para no tener hijos. Adora a Nessi y le encantan los niños, pero la idea de estar embarazada y de dar a luz, no tanto.

—¿Fue duro? ¿Lo pasaste mal? —Edward frunció el ceño—. Cuéntame.

—Fue normal, no fue tan duro. Durante los tres primeros meses tenía náuseas por mañana. Al principio perdí bastante peso, dejé de desayunar y me pasaba el día con hambre. Se me antojaban las cosas más insólitas. Por alguna extraña razón, me encantaba comer pepinillos con crema de cacahuete. Durante los últimos meses, mi barriga era tan grande que no me podía agachar ni atarme los zapatos, tampoco podía estar de pie mucho rato ni tumbarme a gusto ni sentarme a gusto… —Bella se dio cuenta de que Edward había palidecido y estaba francamente horrorizado—. Oye, fue un embarazo de lo más normal.

—No suena muy normal —murmuró—, y si lo fue, no entiendo como una mujer pueda querer tener un segundo hijo.

—La naturaleza nos ha concedido el don de poder olvidarlo rápidamente —le respondió—. Los detalles, de hecho, están empezando a desaparecer de mi memoria y Nessi tiene solamente un año. Me temo que cuando cumpla dos años, ya no me acordaré de los malos momentos —afirmó mirando a Nessi con cariño.

—¿Te gustaría tener otro niño? —preguntó Edward.

La mirada de Bella se clavó en la de Edward, segura de que tras la aparente inocencia de la pregunta se ocultaba un gran significado.

—No lo sé —expresó con prudencia—, quizá. Pero de momento sólo puedo con Nessi, ya veremos en el futuro.

—Ya. Me hago a la idea —repuso él. Apartó la mirada de Bella y buscó a la niña. Nessi miró a su padre e inmediatamente empezó a balbucear y a emitir sonidos.

—Creo que quiere que la bajemos —anunció Bella.

—Hola, pequeña.

—Nació con la cabeza cubierta de rizos cobrizos —dijo Bella y miró con afecto a la pequeña, quien estaba intentando llegar hasta su padre. La niña se elevó un poco y consiguió tocar a Edward, y agarrar sus vaqueros. Él se rió y tomó a la niña en brazos, sentándola en su regazo—. Normalmente, los bebés pierden ese pelo, pero el de ella se volvió cada día más fuerte.

—¿Tienes alguna foto de Nessi recién nacida? —preguntó él mientras le daba un beso en la cabecita.

—Sí, tengo muchísimas —Bella percibió cierta melancolía en el tono de Edward—. Tengo unos cuantos álbumes de fotos, si quieres, cuando Nessi se acueste los puedes ver.

—Sí, luego los veo.

Poco después, mientras Edward se estaba despidiendo de Nessi en la cuna, Bella tomó dos gruesos álbumes del armario y los bajó al piso de abajo.

—No sé cómo no se me había ocurrido antes —dijo Bella mientras Edward se sentaba en el sofá junto a ella.

En aquel momento, sus piernas se rozaron. El cuerpo de Bella se estremeció ante aquella leve caricia. Tratando de disimular, le enseñó varias instantáneas de la niña recién nacida.

—Aquí está justo después de nacer —le explicó.

Edward tomó el álbum y lo puso sobre su regazo. Acarició la primera foto.

—Se la ve muy roja y arrugada. Y mira todo el pelo que tiene. Y la boca totalmente abierta, ¿está gritando?

—Sí, posiblemente —dijo Bella entre carcajadas—. Esta niña tenía buenos pulmones.

—Eso está muy bien en una recién nacida, ¿no?

—Sí, sí.

Edward pasó de página, mirando las fotos y deteniéndose en algunas en las que la pequeñísima Nessi aparecía envuelta en una mantita, reposando en el pecho de Bella.

—No mires ésas —dijo Bella con rapidez—, estoy horrorosa.

—Estás preciosa —defendió Edward y miró a Bella, a quien se le cortó la respiración por la intensidad del momento—. ¿Cuánto duró el parto?

—Estuve unas ocho horas en el hospital hasta que nació.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Eso es lo normal? —preguntó.

—Muy normal —le aseguró ella para tranquilizarle—, tengo amigas que se han pasado el día entero en el hospital o incluso más tiempo.

Edward tembló levemente.

—He asistido en el parto a vacas, perras y yeguas. No me puedo imaginar que puedas aguantar ocho horas.

—No fue divertido precisamente —dijo Bella conmovida por su interés—, pero mira lo que me traje a casa —concluyó señalando una foto de la niña vestida con su ropita y su gorro de recién nacida, lista para ir a casa por primera vez.

—Es verdad —reconoció Edward. Estudió la foto sonriendo—. Era tan pequeñita. ¿Cuánto pesó?

—Tres kilos y cuatrocientos gramos, que según mi doctor, está muy bien.

Bella sintió como la relación entre los dos se iba estrechando y fortaleciendo conforme iban pasando las hojas del álbum.

Cuando Edward llegó a la última página del álbum, lo cerró con cuidado y mirando a Bella dijo con suavidad:

—Gracias.

—De nada. ¿Quieres una copia de la foto de Nessi recién nacida?

—Sí, me encantaría —dijo Edward—, pero no me refería a las fotos —se acercó más a Bella, posando la mano en su regazo—, quiero decir gracias por tener a nuestro bebé. Podrías haber decidido abortar o dar a la niña en adopción. Te estoy increíblemente agradecido porque decidieras seguir adelante con el embarazo.

La emoción en la voz de Edward provocó que unas lágrimas brotaran de los ojos de Bella, quien no pudo evitar tomar las manos de Edward.

—Yo también me alegro de la decisión que tomé. Al saber que estaba embarazada me asusté mucho al principio, pero cuando mi doctor me expuso las posibilidades que tenía, yo ya sabía que quería seguir adelante con el embarazo.

—Es una pequeña muy afortunada —murmuró Edward—. Eres una mujer increíble, Bella —se acercó más a ella, sin soltar su mano. Y en aquel instante, Edward le tapó los labios con un beso.

Bella se dejó llevar, permitiendo que los cálidos labios de él se encontrasen con los suyos.

Le rodeó el cuello y sintió el tacto suave de su cabello y de su piel tibia.

Los labios de Edward se separaron levemente de los de Bella, para deslizarse por sus mejillas y por el cuello. Descendió a las clavículas, después a la parte superior de los pechos. Bella gimió y se aproximó más a él. Sus pezones se excitaron al sentir el roce de la mano de Edward en las rodillas.

Los dedos de Edward se pasearon por la piel desnuda de Bella, hasta que se colaron debajo de la falda y la agarraron con firmeza. Bella estaba temblando, el deseo la inundaba, su abdomen se contraía y se relajaba, en un incesante pulso.

—Edward —consiguió murmurar, sabía que debía pararle. Deseaba continuar, pero era consciente de que al día siguiente se arrepentiría si se entregaba a él.

—Si, nena —suspiró Edward. Su pulgar estaba moviéndose en círculos sobre el muslo de Bella—. ¿Dime?

—No estoy preparada todavía, Edward —consiguió decir, temblando al notar el pulgar de Edward dibujando figuras sobre su piel—. Necesito más tiempo —cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, tratando de recuperar la compostura.

Bella estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar de frustración al notar como la mano de Edward se retiraba y bajaba su falda, hasta posarse sobre su rodilla.

—Está bien —contestó Edward, quien a pesar de toda la tensión acumulada, no trató de presionarla. Simplemente la acarició con ternura y le dio un último beso en la mejilla, que estuvo a punto de hacer que ella perdiera el control de nuevo.

Entonces Edward se levantó y Bella lo imitó.

—Creo que acabo de emplear toda la fuerza de autocontrol que poseo. Ahora debo marcharme. ¿Me acompañas a la puerta? —pidió él.

Media hora después, Bella estaba despierta tumbada sobre su cama, mirando fijamente a la luna.

«Reconócelo, te estás enamorando de nuevo de él», pensó.

No sabía si le saldría mejor que la primera vez. Amar a Edward era complicado. No tenía ninguna duda de que Nessi le importaba mucho, y parecía que también estaba dispuesto a volcarse en ella. Sin embargo, Bella desconocía si lo que sentía Edward por ella lo provocaba únicamente el hecho de que fuera la madre de Nessi. ¿Estaría tan seguro de querer estar en su vida de nuevo si no hubiera sido por Nessi?

Cuando finalmente logró dormirse, era más de medianoche. Ciertamente, estaba muy lejos de resolver aquel rompecabezas. Tan lejos o más que Edward.

Las campanillas que colgaban de la puerta sonaron suavemente. Bella miró sobre su hombro. Esperaba encontrarse con la cara de algún cliente, pero era la de Edward. Sus anchos hombros estaban cubiertos por una camisa de algodón negro y sus vaqueros aparecían desteñidos justo en los lugares adecuados.

—Buenos días —le saludó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en los labios. Por primera vez, Bella no trató de ocultar su alegría al verlo.

—Hola —contestó Edward, que sin prestar atención a tres clientas que se encontraban en la tienda y a Angela, se acercó a Bella directamente, la abrazó y le dio un beso.

Bella se quedó aturdida tras aquel acercamiento.

—Has salido pronto de casa esta mañana —comentó tratando de disimular. No podía dejar de mirar los sensuales labios de Edward.

—Debo marcharme a Idaho —le anunció él—. El dueño de una propiedad cercana al rancho, que llevo intentado comprar hace mucho tiempo, por fin está dispuesto a negociar, pero ha insistido en que sólo lo hará conmigo.

La felicidad desmesurada de Bella desapareció en aquel instante, pero no su sonrisa.

—Así que te has acercado para decirle adiós a Nessi. Espera aquí, que la bajo en seguida.

—No —negó él deteniendo a Bella con un brazo—, quiero que Nessi y tú vengáis conmigo.

—¿A Idaho? —Bella pestañeó, se echó hacia atrás y se lo quedó mirando.

—Sí. Lo mismo me tengo que quedar allí unos cuantos días y he pensado que Nessi y tú podrías ver el rancho y los caballos. Me gustaría que le compráramos un pony para cuando sea un poquito más mayor.

—No puedo dejar la tienda sola —replicó Bella.

Él la calló posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

—No pienses en nada Bella, sólo dime que vendrás conmigo.

—Sí, mujer. Vete —murmuró Angela detrás de Bella, quien se dio la vuelta y descubrió que su asistente le estaba haciendo muecas y gestos con la cara.

—Pero, ¿qué pasa con la tienda? No me puedo ir así como así —protestó Bella.

—Pues claro que puedes —insistió Angela con firmeza—. Yo me encargaré de la _boutique_ e Irina y Kate se pueden ocupar de los pedidos. Tú te puedes llevar papel y lápiz contigo por si de repente sientes que tienes que trabajar en algún diseño. Anda, márchate.

—Bueno… —Bella se sentía alterada.

—¿Qué tiene de bueno ser la jefa si de vez en cuando no te permites estas cosas? —añadió Edward con una picara sonrisa en los labios.

—Bueno… —dudó Bella—. Supongo que me podré ausentar unos días. Pero el jueves debo estar de vuelta porque tengo una reunión con un cliente —añadió Bella.

Edward soltó una carcajada.

—Prométeme que estaremos de vuelta para el jueves.

—Te lo prometo —aceptó él y levantó la mano como si estuviera haciendo un juramento solemne—. Te juro que te traeré de vuelta el jueves. Vamos a volar en uno de los aviones privados de la compañía, así que si yo tengo que quedarme más, que no creo, tú y Nessi podréis volver a tiempo.

Edward consultó su reloj de pulsera.

—¿Cuánto tiempo necesitas para estar lista?

Dos horas después, Bella estaba saliendo de la limusina en dirección al avión.

—Yo llevo a Nessi —anunció Edward a Bella, tomando a la pequeña en brazos y acomodándola en su pecho—. Héctor, necesitaremos la sillita del bebé en el avión —le explicó al conductor.

El chófer asintió y comenzó a bajar del coche las maletas que Bella había preparado apresuradamente. Otro empleado desmontó del coche la sillita de Nessi.

—Ya podemos subir al avión y sentarnos —Edward tomó a Bella del brazo y subieron la escalerilla del elegante avión privado—. ¿Has volado en este tipo de avión alguna vez?

—No. Sólo he viajado en aviones comerciales —respondió ella mientras entraban en la cabina.

El interior estaba decorado en colores azules y grises con algún toque en dorado. La decoración era de buen gusto, con un punto de lujo. A Bella le gustó inmediatamente. Cuando estaban aterrizando en la pista privada del rancho, se dio cuenta de lo cómodo que había resultado el viaje.

—No hay vuelta atrás. Nunca más podré ser feliz viajando en un avión comercial —le confesó a Edward mientras el piloto detenía el avión.

—Es agradable, ¿verdad? Y además muy cómodo —Edward señaló por la ventana—. Nos deja casi en la puerta de mi casa.

El _jet_ aminoró la velocidad y Bella pudo ver un hangar a su derecha. En la carretera, un poco más adelante, el polvo se arremolinaba detrás de un vehículo todoterreno y de una furgoneta, que estaban detenidos delante de un edificio de gran tamaño. Parecían las oficinas. Los conductores de los vehículos salieron del coche y se encontraron con un hombre que vestía un mono.

—¿Siempre tienes un avión de la compañía a tu disposición cuando viajas? —preguntó Bella mientras esperaban a que el avión se detuviera por completo.

—Cuando viajo de Seattle al rancho, sí —contestó Edward y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad una vez parado el avión—. Si voy más lejos, a veces monto en un avión comercial, pero trato de evitarlo —le lanzó una amplia sonrisa a Bella.

—Claro, no me extraña —replicó ella decidida a no resistirse más a los encantos de Edward y a disfrutar del momento.

—Es una de las ventajas de ser el hijo de Carlisle Cullen —añadió él en tono adusto—. Voy a buscar a Nessi.

Mientras desabrochaba el cinturón a la pequeña, Bella se quitó el suyo y momentos después estaban fuera del avión.

—Hola, jefe —el más mayor de los tres vaqueros saludó a Edward—. Me alegro de verte, ¿cómo ha ido el viaje?

—Bien, Harry, muy contento de estar en casa —contestó Edward. Atrajo a Bella hacia delante, poniendo su mano en la cintura de ella—. Bella, te presento a Harry Clearwater, es el supervisor del rancho y se encarga de todo cuando yo estoy ausente.

—Encantado de conocerla, señorita —Harry rozó la punta de su sombrero, saludando respetuosamente.

—Encantada de conocerte, Harry —contestó Bella.

Le hicieron mucha gracia las maneras un poco anticuadas de Harry. El cabello que asomaba bajo el sombrero de _cowboy_ era blanco y sus manos estaban curtidas. Tenía unos ojos azules que irradiaban inteligencia y curiosidad.

—Y esta es nuestra hija, Nessi —anunció Edward lleno de orgullo.

—Es un placer conocerte, pequeña —dijo Harry claramente cautivado por la niña—, es tan guapa como su madre.

—Gracias —Bella le sonrió, intrigada por el afecto que parecía existir entre Harry y Edward. El otro hombre, con sombrero, botas y vaqueros, se acercó y saludó también a Bella y a Nessi.

—Hemos puesto el equipaje en la furgoneta y hemos colocado la silla del bebé en el asiento de atrás del todoterreno, jefe —declaró.

—¿Quieres que conduzca o me voy a casa con Seth? —le preguntó Harry a Edward.

—Conduciré yo, gracias Harry. Le quiero hacer un pequeño _tour_ a Bella.

—Claro que sí —Harry le dio un juego de llaves a Edward—, me iré en el coche con Seth y le diré a Sue que ya habéis aterrizado.

—No le digas que traemos compañía, Harry. Quiero darle una sorpresa.

—Oh, se va a llevar una buena sorpresa, de eso puedes estar seguro.

Los dos vaqueros se marcharon en la furgoneta. Bella caminó detrás de Edward hacia el otro vehículo.

—¿Quién es Sue? —preguntó. No sabía cuánta gente había en el rancho.

—Es el ama de llaves, te he hablado de ella en alguna ocasión, ¿verdad? Es la asistenta a la que no he llevado a la nueva propiedad porque está en obras, y por eso mis hombres y yo nos hemos estado ocupando de las tareas de la casa, ¿recuerdas?

—Ah, sí —Bella asintió—. Ya me acuerdo.

—Lleva conmigo muchos años —explicó Edward mientras llegaban al todoterreno. Abrió la puerta a Bella para luego acomodar a Nessi en la sillita, asegurándose de que estaba correctamente amarrada—. No sé que sería de mí sin ella —afirmó y sonrió con tal cariño, que Bella se dio cuenta del gran afecto que sentía por la mujer—. De hecho, es como si dirigiera todo el rancho.

Puso en marcha el vehículo y siguieron la carretera de gravilla hasta aproximarse a un grupo de edificios y establos. Bella observó una casa de madera, aunque no pudo verla entera hasta que no dejaron atrás unos árboles.

—Oh, madre mía —dijo recuperando la respiración—, ¡qué casa más bonita!

—Me alegra que te guste. A mí también me gusta mucho —coincidió Edward lleno de orgullo y satisfacción.

La casa tenía dos pisos en la parte central. Los costados eran de una sola planta. Un amplio porche abarcaba toda la longitud de la casa y contenía varias mecedoras.

—La parte central es la más vieja —le dijo Edward a Bella mientras aparcaba en frente de la casa—. Añadí el ala norte y el ala sur hace diez años, cuando decidí venirme a vivir aquí.

—Es precioso —insistió Bella mientras contemplaba la fachada y los recintos adosados.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron y dos perros se lanzaron escaleras abajo, ladrando.

—Boo, Rusty, tranquilos —exclamó Edward con autoridad. Los perros se sentaron en cuanto le oyeron, pero sus rabos no paraban de ir de un lado a otro, mirando a Edward con ansiedad y excitación.

—Perdona, Edward. No sabía que venías acompañado. Si no, no los hubiera dejado salir —dijo una voz femenina que parecía contrariada.

Bella miró hacia arriba, apartando la vista de los perros. «¿Será ésa Sue?», pensó.

La mujer debía de medir, por lo menos, un metro ochenta. Llevaba una camiseta blanca muy sencilla y unos pantalones de color azul claro de poliéster. Sus pies estaban cubiertos por unas sandalias y llevaba el pelo muy corto. Las facciones de la cara eran muy definidas y tenía unos vivaces ojos azules rebosantes de inteligencia. «Y de curiosidad», pensó Bella, al darse cuenta de que Sue la estaba mirando fijamente.

—No pasa nada, Sue —Edward la calmó.

Se agachó a acariciar a los perros y después bajó un poco a Nessi para que pudiera acariciar el suave pelo de los animales. El más grande de todos, una mezcla blanca y negra de _collie,_ lamió la mano de Nessi, haciendo que la niña soltara una carcajada. Edward también se rió y la elevó de nuevo con cuidado.

—Vosotros, quedaos donde estáis —ordenó a los perros, que obedecieron, aunque estaba claro que hubieran preferido olfatear más a Nessi y recibir sus atenciones—. Los dos son perros pastores, pero los he convertido en animales de compañía. Salen y entran de casa libremente —le explicó a Bella mientras la tomaba de la cintura para conducirla hasta el porche.

—Me parece que Nessi está tan encantada con los perros como ellos con ella —comentó Bella.

—Es que son unos perros inteligentes —añadió Edward mientras subían las escaleras.

Sue los estaba esperando con las manos enlazadas bajo su regazo y una expresión impaciente y llena de curiosidad.

—Sue —anunció Edward—. Es un placer presentarte a Bella Swan y a nuestra hija, Nessi.

Los ojos de Sue se abrieron como platos y se llevó las manos a la boca en señal de sorpresa.

—¿Vuestra hija? —preguntó. Sus ojos se humedecieron—. Oh, Dios mío. Es todo un placer conocerte, Bella.

—Lo mismo digo, Sue. Edward me ha comentado que eres indispensable en este rancho —dijo Bella. Tuvo por un momento la impresión de que Sue se iba a abalanzar sobre ella para darle un abrazo, pero se controló. La mujer fijó la mirada en Nessi.

—Es igualita que tú, Edward —la voz de Sue temblaba por la emoción.

—Sí, tiene mi cabello y mis hoyuelos cuando se ríe —comentó el padre y tomó la carita de Nessi. Pero en ese momento la niña había decidido volverse tímida y escondió la cara detrás del cuello de su padre—. Bueno, en cuanto consigamos que se ría, verás los hoyuelos. ¿Qué hay de cena? ¡Me muero de hambre!

—¡Ay, señor! —exclamó Sue a la vez que subía las manos hacia el cielo—. Si os tengo ahí fuera esperando, pasar dentro. Les he dicho a los chicos que suban las maletas al piso de arriba. Ya me estaba preguntando yo por qué traías tanto equipaje… —dijo mirando a Edward con reprobación.

—Me apetecía darte una sorpresa. Le pedí a Harry que no te dijera que venía acompañado.

—Pues si que me has sorprendido, sí —añadió y le regaló a Nessi una cálida mirada—. Una sorpresa preciosa —continuó. Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de los pantalones con el que se secó los ojos, húmedos por las lágrimas—. Si quieres les puedes enseñar a las señoritas donde se pueden lavar y poner cómodas y así yo voy ultimando la cena.

—No tardaremos mucho —le aseguró Edward a Sue, quien asintió y se marchó apresuradamente.

—No me la esperaba así —confesó Bella mientras subían unas escaleras que giraban hacia una balaustrada.

—¿No? —Edward miró a Bella—. ¿Y cómo te la imaginabas?

—Pensé que era sólo una mujer a la que empleabas para cuidar de la casa, pero evidentemente es más que eso, ¿verdad? Es como si fuera una tía para ti. La tienes mucho cariño.

Edward se encogió de hombros, se sentía incómodo.

—Es un poco mandona, siempre dice lo que piensa y además se cree que dirige la casa y a los que vivimos en ella. Pero sí, supongo que se puede decir que Sue es mucho más que una empleada para mí.

—Ya veo —asintió Bella.

Quizás Edward no quisiera admitir que sentía un gran afecto por la mujer, pero desde luego, se lo tenía. Y lo más bonito de todo era que Sue también sentía ese afecto.

Llegaron a al piso superior y caminaron hacia el balcón.

—Ésta es la habitación de Nessi —dijo Edward al abrir una puerta.

Bella atravesó la puerta, mirando alrededor sorprendida.

—Es preciosa —comentó mientras percibía el olor a pintura aún fresca y miraba a su alrededor. Había una mesa para cambiar pañales y una cuna de madera blanca hermosísima—. Edward, ¿cuándo has conseguido esto?

—A los pocos días de conocer a Nessi.

Bella lo miró tratando de descifrar su pensamiento, pero no lo logró.

—¿Tan seguro estabas de que vendríamos aquí contigo? —preguntó con cuidado, tratando de comprender si quizá la habitación fuera un signo de la voluntad de Edward de tener a Nessi a su lado para siempre en su vida.

—No estaba en absoluto seguro —su mirada se intensificó—, pero albergaba la esperanza.

Algo en la profundidad de aquellas palabras tranquilizó y dio confianza a Bella.

—Ya veo. Bueno, pues parece que tus esperanzas se han hecho realidad.

—No todas —murmuró Edward—, pero al menos dos de ellas sí que se han convertido en realidad. Nessi y tú estáis aquí conmigo.

—Sólo estamos de visita —le recordó ella a Edward.

—Ya lo sé —repuso con una picara sonrisa.

—Deja ya el jueguecito de mostrarte tan encantador todo el rato —le regañó Bella, riéndose.

—¿Crees que podría surtir efecto? —preguntó esperanzado.

—No te lo voy a decir —replicó Bella mientras echaba un vistazo a la habitación enmoquetada—, tengo que cambiar a Nessi, pero no veo su maleta.

—Seguramente hayan dejado todas las bolsas en mi habitación. Está por aquí —señaló. Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron al final del pasillo—. Ésta es. ¿Cuál es la maleta de Nessi?

Bella llegó hasta el quicio de la puerta, sus ojos enormes, contemplaron la impresionante estancia. Las paredes estaban pintadas de color blanco, excepto dos de ellas. Una era una pared acristalada que daba al rancho y la otra, construida en piedra, incluía una chimenea. Había una cama gigante frente a la chimenea y la decoración se completaba con una silla repleta de cosas y un sillón otomano.

Una vivida imagen de los dos en la cama haciendo el amor mientras el fuego crepitaba invadió la mente de Bella. Se quedó mirando fijamente la cama sin hacer. Cuando por fin consiguió dejar a un lado la fantasía, vio el _jacuzzi_ del baño y estuvo a punto de soltar un gemido.

Con resolución, apartó la vista de todas aquellas tentaciones y se quedó mirando fijamente a la pared donde estaba la puerta. Había varias fotografías enmarcadas colgadas. Todas ellas eran de un hombre mayor, de pelo blanco, con botas de _cowboy_ y vaqueros que posaba en varias localizaciones del rancho, acompañado por un niño de unos ocho o diez años. Bella reconoció al instante al chico de pelo cobrizo y hoyuelos.

—Bella —dijo Edward mirándola—, ¿qué te pasa?

—Es la habitación, es… —dijo sin poder encontrar las palabras. Quería decir que en aquella habitación acababa de encontrar al verdadero Edward. El que combinaba la simplicidad con el lujo. Los muebles de calidad con las fotografías entrañables—, preciosa —terminó por decir, incapaz de expresarse mejor.

—Gracias —contestó él echando un vistazo a su habitación—. Todos los muebles pertenecieron a mi abuelo. Contraté a un decorador para el resto de la casa, pero no para esta habitación —se encogió de hombros—, no quería que él… me parecía que mi habitación estaba bien así.

—Es muy bonita —insistió ella en voz baja.

—Mamá —Nessi llamó a su madre, abriendo los brazos.

—Aja, creo que alguien tiene hambre —dijo Bella al tomar a la niña de los brazos de Edward—. Sus cosas están en la bolsa roja, si la traes a la habitación yo puedo ir cambiándola para poder bajar y darle de comer.

—Y nosotros también cenaremos. Estoy hambriento —comentó Edward mientras tomaba la bolsa y se dirigía a la habitación de Nessi.

A las ocho y media, Bella dejó a Nessi en la cuna. Se quedó más tiempo de lo normal para asegurarse de que se había quedado profundamente dormida. Luego salió de puntillas para no despertarla.

Edward la estaba esperando en el piso de abajo.

—Pensé que quizás no estaría a gusto en una habitación desconocida, pero no la he oído llorar —comentó Edward cuando Bella bajó.

—Ha tenido un día muy agitado, por eso se ha quedado dormida enseguida —contestó Bella. Tocó la punta de la camisa de Edward—. ¿Vas a salir?

—Los dos, si te apetece.

Bella miró hacia arriba.

—No puedo dejar a Nessi sola, Edward.

—Sue se quedará pendiente de ella. El interfono de la habitación de Nessi está conectado con la cocina, la lavandería, el cuarto de estar, la habitación de Sue y el patio de atrás. Si Nessi hace cualquier ruido, Sue lo escuchará. Además llevo el teléfono móvil, si pasa algo nos podrá localizar.

—Desde luego, has pensado en todo —añadió Bella conmovida por su previsión—. ¿Dónde vamos?

—No muy lejos. Refresca bastante al caer la tarde. Necesitarás ponerte esto —dijo cubriendo sus hombros con una chaqueta. La tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella.

Bella se estremeció al entrar en contacto con la cálida piel de Edward.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron hacia la furgoneta que estaba aparcada enfrente. La luz tenue del atardecer creaba unos juegos de luces y sombras impresionantes sobre el campo.

Rápidamente la casa y los graneros desaparecieron detrás de ellos.

—¿Adonde vamos? —preguntó Bella de nuevo.

—Ya lo verás —contestó él con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Su mirada cálida se posó sobre los ojos de Bella.

La carretera que tomaron era muy empinada. Ascendieron una colina hasta que por fin llegaron a una gran explanada en lo alto de una montaña y allí se detuvieron. A lo lejos, el sol parecía una bola de fuego rojo, justo sobre la línea del horizonte. Por detrás de ellos, las lucecillas del rancho brillaban en la penumbra del atardecer. Las luces que surgían del interior de los edificios del rancho eran cálidas y teñían el porche de dorado.

—Que paisaje más increíble —murmuró Bella—, el edificio que acabamos de pasar, justo después de los establos, el alargado con las ventanas iluminadas, ¿qué es?

—Son los barracones. Ahí viven todos los hombres que trabajan en el rancho, excepto el capataz y los hombres que están casados.

Las ventanillas de la furgoneta estaban bajadas, y el sonido de una guitarra se coló por ellas.

—Seguramente sea Seth, es nuestro músico —dijo Edward con una sonrisa cariñosa en la cara.

—¿Estuvo también contigo en el rancho viejo que compraste el año pasado? —preguntó Bella fascinada por la vida de Edward en el campo. Era tan diferente de la vida que llevaba en Seattle.

—Sí, estuvo con nosotros. Además de tocar muy bien la guitarra es un excelente cocinero —Edward tomó en sus manos las de Bella y la abrazó hasta que ella apoyó la cabeza sobre su pecho—. Entonces, ¿te gusta mi rancho?

—Me gusta —dijo sintiendo los latidos del corazón de Edward. Emanaba una fragancia sutil, pero arrebatadora, que se mezclaba en la brisa nocturna con el aroma del romero y los pinos—. Edward —suspiró Bella, justo cuando él le acariciaba la nuca—, no he besado a un chico en el coche desde que era adolescente.

—Pues yo creo que no he besado a una chica en mi furgoneta desde hace más o menos el mismo tiempo —replicó convencido—. Así que ya va siendo hora de probar otra vez.

La boca de Edward se aproximó a la de Bella. Sus labios se entreabrieron y se entregaron en un beso lento y apasionado. Ella rodeó el cuello de Edward y acarició con las yemas de los dedos su sedoso pelo.

Edward se separó un instante para recuperar la respiración. Bella también respiraba entrecortadamente. Tenía la melena despeinada y aún acariciaba el abdomen de Edward por debajo de la camiseta.

—Ahora me acuerdo de por qué a los adolescentes nos gustaban tanto los coches de asientos reclinables —bromeó Edward.

—Sí, no sé por qué nos da cuando nos hacemos mayores por comprarnos deportivos —añadió Bella, todavía intentando recuperar el ritmo de la respiración.

—Nada más llegar a Seattle, voy a vender mi coche y comprarme una camioneta —anunció Edward, mientras se acercaba de nuevo al rostro de Bella para dibujar con los dedos sus labios. Ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos para poder disfrutar con más intensidad del placer que estaba sintiendo.

Por debajo de la blusa de seda, la mano de Edward se aproximaba, cada vez con más firmeza, hacia la curva de los senos de Bella.

Ella se irguió de repente. Cubrió con sus manos la de Edward para detenerlo.

—Edward —consiguió decir, casi en un balbuceo, sin apenas reconocer su propia voz—, debemos parar.

—Por qué —preguntó él mientras procedía a besar los hombros de Bella.

—Porque no estoy preparada para acostarme contigo.

Edward levantó la cabeza, en un instante, los dedos de las manos se le tensaron. Por un momento, que pareció interminable, sus ojos se clavaron en los de Bella.

—¿Estás segura, cariño? Porque todo parece indicar que sí que estás preparada.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior al sentir el pulgar de Edward acercarse hacia la aureola de su seno.

—Pues no, no lo estoy —repuso.

Edward arqueó una ceja y volvió a probar a tocar el seno con su pulgar.

—Puede que alguna parte de mí esté preparada, pero el resto, no lo está —añadió con gran convicción.

Edward suspiró y retiró su mano de debajo de la blusa de seda, ajustándola al cuerpo de Bella.

—Si tú lo dices —contestó compungido.

Cuando Bella se apartó hacia su asiento, alejándose de él, Edward le tomó las manos y se las llevó contra su pecho en un impulso.

—Me lo dirás ¿verdad? Me avisarás cuando estés preparada, ¿verdad?

—Sí, así lo haré —le prometió.

—Bien —la atrajo hacia él para darle un beso rápido y dejarla libre en seguida. Después se enderezó y Bella lo imitó—. Oye, no te vayas tan lejos, vuelve aquí —dijo abrazándola con ternura—. Así está mejor.

Encendió el motor del coche y giró el cuerpo para dar marcha atrás. Condujo durante todo el trayecto con el brazo derecho rodeando los hombros de Bella, manteniéndola lo más cerca posible de su cuerpo mientras descendían colina abajo hacia el rancho.

Aquella noche supuso un cambio importante en la relación entre ambos. De repente Bella comenzó a confiar en Edward. Durante los días que siguieron, dejó a un lado las suspicacias y empezó a creer intensamente que el Edward que estaba conociendo en el rancho, bromeando con Sue y disfrutando, quizás fuera el verdadero Edward. De hecho, ella se dio cuenta de que aquel Edward, se parecía mucho al Edward al que había conocido en Seattle dos años atrás, antes de que, la hubiera abandonado una noche en un restaurante.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola..._

_como les prometi, aqui las dejo con otro capi,_

_Chao ;_)

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

Aquellos días, Edward se dedicó casi en exclusiva a Bella y a Nessi, aunque sacaba algunos ratos para ver al capataz del rancho y hablar de negocios.

Una mañana, Edward subió a Nessi sobre sus hombros y, junto con Bella, salieron a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Se detuvieron en los establos para que Nessi pudiera ver a los caballos, de los que ya estaba totalmente enamorada. Al salir de los establos, Bella le preguntó:

—¿Qué es lo que hay allí abajo? —señalando hacia la carretera de arena que rodeaba los borrachones y que desaparecía detrás de un pequeño bosque.

—La casa del capataz del rancho. También hay un manantial entre los árboles y el arroyo.

—Oh, a Nessi le va a encantar. ¿Puede jugar en el agua?

—Sí, claro, pero está fría incluso en verano.

Caminaron un rato en dirección a los árboles y, a pesar de llevar sombreros, las mejillas de Nessi y Bella se pusieron rojas a causa del sol.

—Vaya —Bella se abanicó y después echó un vistazo a su hija—. Estás acalorada, cariño.

—En agosto hace mucho calor en Idaho —informó Edward—, hará menos calor cuando lleguemos junto a los árboles.

Un pequeño manantial surgía del suelo. Edward bajó un poco a Nessi para que pudiera sentir el frescor del agua en los pies. Inmediatamente la niña empezó a dar pataditas en el agua salpicando a los adultos. Cuando se cansó, subió de nuevo a los hombros de Edward y comenzó a jugar con su pelo.

Siguieron el curso del arroyo hasta que cruzaron a la otra orilla.

—¿Quién vive aquí? —preguntó Bella, señalando hacia una casita de dos plantas con un impecable jardín.

—Harry Clearwater y su mujer.

—Es muy bonita —dijo ella observando el cuidado jardín.

—Cuando tenía ocho años viví en esta casa.

Las palabras de Edward sorprendieron a Bella. Normalmente se mostraba reticente a hablar sobre su niñez.

—Debió de ser un lugar excelente para un niño —dijo con prudencia Bella—. Apuesto a que te encantaba el bosque.

Edward asintió y una sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—En el invierno, el arroyo se congelaba. Los ciervos y conejos dejaban sus huellas sobre la nieve —señaló hacia el segundo piso—. Mi habitación estaba en esa buhardilla. Desde ahí podía observar a los ciervos husmeando en la parte trasera de la casa por las noches.

—Este sitio te encantaba —comentó Bella al observar el afecto con el que hablaba de los viejos tiempos.

—Sí —afirmó y su cara pareció tornarse sombría—. Mi madre me dejó aquí cuando tenía ocho años. El padre de mi madre era el encargado del rancho. Yo no conocía a mi abuelo y, desde luego, no me esperaba mucho de él después de haber vivido con mi madre. Pero resultó ser un buen hombre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo viviste con él?

—Cuatro años. Enfermó de neumonía y falleció cuando yo tenía doce años. Su segunda esposa, que no era la madre de mi madre, no estaba muy bien de salud y como mi madre había fallecido, llamó a Carlisle para que viniera a buscarme.

Bella se quedó sin aliento.

—¿Tu madre murió? —preguntó finalmente.

Edward miró de reojo a Bella.

—Murió de sobredosis un año después de abandonarme aquí —confesó impasible.

—Oh, Edward —dijo. Bella no había tenido ni idea de la tragedia que había marcado los primeros años de vida de Edward.

—Yo no quería irme con Carlisle —una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en el rostro de Edward. Se dio la vuelta y señaló las montañas donde pastaba el ganado—, empaqueté mis cosas y huí al monte, creyendo que Carlisle se cansaría de esperarme y regresaría a la ciudad sin mí. Sin embargo, Carlisle mandó a uno de los vaqueros y a Emmet a buscarme.

—¿Emmet estaba aquí también? —preguntó Bella, quería que Edward continuara hablando.

—Sí. Vino con mi padre. Él fue quien me informó de que Carlisle se había ofrecido a comprar el rancho y dármelo cuando me hiciera mayor, a condición de que viviera con él hasta entonces, fuera al colegio, etcétera. Así que eso fue lo que hice. Me fui a Seattle con ellos y allí me quedé, pero continué pasando los veranos aquí, en el rancho. Y en cuanto terminé la universidad, me volví a vivir aquí —se encogió de hombros—. En resumen, esta es la historia de mi vida.

—Menuda historia —contestó Bella con suavidad. En aquel momento sintió que conocía algo mejor a Edward, aunque nunca le hubiera hablado de sus primeros ocho años de vida junto a su madre.

No obstante, se podía imaginar que no guardaba buenos recuerdos.

Bella tomó la mano de Edward y caminaron de vuelta a casa.

Por la tarde, Bella y Nessi estuvieron acompañando a Sue en la cocina. Nessi se entretuvo con sus juguetes en una esquina, apartada de los quemadores y la pila, mientras Bella ayudaba a Sue a preparar la cena.

—Hemos llevado esta mañana a Nessi al arroyo junto a la casa del encargado —le comentó Bella a Sue mientras colocaba unas hojas de lechuga en una ensaladera—. Edward me ha dicho que vivió en esa casa con su abuelo cuando era pequeño.

—Sí. Eso fue cuando el rancho pertenecía a la familia Miller y el abuelo de Edward era el capataz.

—¿Entonces ya trabajabas aquí?

—Sí. Llevo más de treinta años como ama de llaves del rancho —confesó Sue y se rió con ganas—. No pongas esa cara de sorpresa. He cumplido setenta y dos años hace poco.

—Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado —repuso Bella honestamente—. Pareces mucho más joven.

—Eso es por el aire fresco del campo y la buena vida —la mujer sonrió a Bella—. Sin olvidarnos del chocolate, al menos una vez por semana.

—Ah, sí, el chocolate —Bella soltó una carcajada cómplice. Lavó dos tomates y empezó a cortarlos en rodajas—. A Edward le encanta vivir en este sitio, ¿verdad? Ama este lugar.

—Sí —afirmó Sue. Se quedó parada un instante con una cuchara en la mano—. No es de mi incumbencia, ya lo sé, pero Edward es para mí como el hijo que nunca he tenido, así que te tengo que hacer una pregunta, ¿te vas a casar con él esta vez? —dijo finalmente.

—¿Esta vez? —preguntó Bella extrañada por la manera de formular la pregunta. Alzó la vista y encontró en la expresión de Sue una mezcla de preocupación y de determinación.

—Solamente te lo digo porque no quiero volverle a ver sufrir tanto de nuevo. Casi se mata a trabajar durante los dos años siguientes a vuestra ruptura. A penas si sonreía. Cuando este fin de semana se ha presentado con Nessi y contigo, no me ha costado mucho deducir que debiste de ser tú la mujer que lo dejó hace dos años. Justo antes de que se olvidara de sonreír —Sue movió la cabeza de lado a lado—. Conozco a este chico desde que tenía ocho años y nunca lo he visto tan feliz como ahora.

Bella se quedó anonadada. ¿Edward lo había pasado mal después de dejarla en Seattle?

—Yo no dejé a Edward, Sue. Fue él quien me dejó a mí. Y yo estaba completamente enamorada de él.

—Entonces, ¿qué paso? No es que sea de mi incumbencia… —añadió para quedar bien.

—En aquel momento yo pensé que no me amaba —reconoció Bella—. Edward me dijo que quería salir con otras mujeres, y que podíamos seguir siendo amigos. En fin, las típicas mentiras que un hombre dice a una mujer cuando quiere dejar la relación. Para serte sincera, me quedé tan desconcertada aquel día, que no me acuerdo de mucho más.

—Madre mía —Sue parecía consternada—. Yo estaba segura de que habías sido tú la que había roto la relación. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que había sido al revés, después de verlo tan destrozado. El chico parecía un alma en pena.

Bella se quedó absorta mirando el tomate a medio trocear que tenía sobre la tabla de madera.

—¿Pero entonces por qué se marchó de mi lado si en realidad no quería? —preguntó tratando de encontrar una respuesta.

—No tengo ni idea. Pero después de haberos visto juntos estos días, espero que esta vez podáis solucionar las cosas. Jamás lo había visto tan contento —Sue la miró con dulzura—. Y, a no ser que esté equivocada, tú sigues enamorada de él, ¿verdad?

Nessi escogió aquel instante para chillar, llamando la atención de las dos mujeres. Se le había enganchado el pelo en un juguete de plástico y estaba intentando soltarse sin éxito.

Bella se limpió las manos rápidamente y corrió a ayudarla. La tomó entre sus brazos y trató de calmarla de su disgusto. Para cuando la niña estuvo tranquila, y volvió a jugar en el suelo, se había pasado el momento de responder la pregunta de Sue.

Sin embargo, Bella no se pudo quitar de la cabeza aquella conversación por todo lo que le había revelado sobre Edward.

Quizá hubieran existido razones más profundas por las que Edward hubiera decidido romper la relación. Pero si había sido así, ¿por qué Edward no se lo había confesado nunca?


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola..._

_Se que he tardado mucho, pero entiendanme la U quita mucho tiempo. _

_Aca en Barranquilla estamos de carnaval, por lo que no tengo U; asi que tratare de subir mas capitulos estos dias._

_No siendo mas los dejo con el nuevo capitulo._

_P.D. Gracias a todos los que me continuan leyendo y me dejan sus mensajes y opiniones, en verdad es alentador._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

Las palabras de Sue hicieron que Bella albergara una nueva esperanza sobre un futuro con Edward. Se convenció de que necesitaba mantener una conversación sincera con él cuanto antes. Primero tenía que llamar a la tienda para comprobar que todo iba bien y después se aseguraría de encontrar el momento idóneo para tener aquella charla sin que nadie les interrumpiera. Iba a hablar con Edward cuando Nessi estuviera ya en la cuna, así que tendría que esperar todavía un rato.

Después de que Edward y ella le dieron las buenas noches a Nessi, Bella le dijo a Edward que se reuniría con él en la planta baja después de hacer unas llamadas.

—Hola, jefa —la voz de Angela sonó al otro lado de la línea telefónica, pero tan cerca como si hubiera estado allí mismo—. ¿Cómo se lo están pasando las dos chicas de ciudad en el campo?

Bella se rió.

—Muy bien. El rancho es precioso, las montañas, el ganado, los caballos, las flores silvestres —se detuvo un momento para respirar—. Y la casa es increíble, por dentro es muy amplia y por fuera es rústica, pero el interior es tan lujoso… Las habitaciones son cómodas y acogedoras. Están decoradas con unos muebles fabulosos. Te encantaría, Angela, de verdad.

—Me muero de ganas de conocerla. Me invitarás cuando vivas allí, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a vivir aquí? —preguntó Bella.

—¿Te crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo te mira tu _cowboy_? —preguntó Angela segura de sí misma—. Confía en mí, acabarás viviendo en ese rancho. Creo que Edward es un buen hombre, debes conservarlo. Y él parece bastante dispuesto a no separarse de tu lado.

«Espero que no te estés equivocando», pensó Bella.

—¿Cómo va todo por allí? ¿Algún problema con algún cliente? —preguntó Bella asegurándose de decirlo en voz alta.

Durante unos minutos comentaron el transcurso del día en la tienda y otros detalles. Bella se recordó a sí misma lo afortunada que era por tener a una empleada tan eficaz y de confianza como Angela.

Después de acordar que hablarían la tarde del día siguiente, Angela se despidió y Bella colgó el teléfono inalámbrico. La casa estaba en silencio cuando salió de su habitación. Pasó por la de Nessi a echar un vistazo. Una tenue luz iluminaba la estancia, lo que le permitió ver a su hija profundamente dormida en su cuna. Bella la cubrió con una manta de algodón.

La moqueta del suelo amortiguó el ruido de sus pasos mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia las escaleras.

La puerta de la habitación de Edward estaba entreabierta. Una luz dorada salía de la habitación hasta el pasillo. A Bella le pareció escuchar el sonido de la puerta del armario deslizándose.

—¿Edward? —Bella llamó a la puerta suavemente.

—Pasa —contestó él algo tímido.

Cuando Bella entró a la habitación comprendió el motivo de aquel tono de voz. Edward estaba de pie de espaldas a la puerta, frente al armario. Sólo llevaba puestos unos vaqueros, caídos a la altura de las caderas y los músculos de su torso brillaban con la luz de la lámpara de noche.

Edward se giró un poco para mirar a Bella.

—¿Has localizado a Angela? —preguntó.

—Sí. Todo en orden en la tienda —respondió Bella.

Su garganta se secó al contemplar a Edward, pero fue incapaz de apartar la mirada. Edward se puso una camisa de algodón. Se dio la vuelta y miró de nuevo a Bella. Empezó a abrocharse la camisa, no sin antes lucir su robusto pecho. Los músculos de los pectorales y los abdominales se le marcaban perfectamente. Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para recordar lo que había ido a decirle.

—Acabo de ir a ver a Nessi. Está profundamente dormida.

—Estupendo —Edward se aproximó a Bella y le sonrió. Aquella sonrisa irresistible estuvo a punto de hacer que Bella se derritiera—. Eso quiere decir que estamos solos y tenemos toda la noche para nosotros, sin nada que nos interrumpa.

Edward cerró la puerta y aproximándose a Bella por detrás la tomó por la cintura. Inclinó la cabeza para empezar a besar la sensible piel de la nuca, justo detrás de la oreja.

Bella se sintió envuelta por la sensualidad de Edward, por aquel cuerpo fuerte, sólido y protector que sentía a sus espaldas. Se acercó más a él. Los brazos de Edward la agarraron con más fuerza, más cerca. La tentación que sentía Bella de darse la vuelta y besarlo, de dejarse llevar por la intimidad que tanto deseaba, fue muy fuerte, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo, no hasta que obtuviera una respuesta a la pregunta que le inquietaba. Era demasiado importante.

—Edward, hoy he estado charlando con Sue —murmuró, curvando su cuello hacia un lado de forma instintiva, permitiendo que los besos de Edward siguieran cubriendo su piel—. Quiero hacerte una pregunta y quiero que me respondas sinceramente.

—Claro, cariño.

Edward besó el cuello de Bella una vez más, hasta llegar a los hombros. Dejó que el tirante del vestido de algodón blanco de deslizara por el hombro.

Bella tembló, se mojó los labios y tragó saliva, luchando para intentar no olvidar lo que tenía que preguntarle a Edward.

—Creía que la razón por la que rompiste conmigo en Seattle había sido que querías salir con otras mujeres.

Sus siluetas estaban perfectamente acopladas. Bella sintió como el cuerpo de Edward se tensaba detrás del suyo.

—Pero Sue me ha dicho esta mañana que estuviste muy triste cuando regresaste de Seattle —continuó Bella—, y coincide con el momento en el que me dejaste.

—Sí, es verdad —admitió Edward con voz melosa—. Me fui de Seattle dos días después de despedirme de ti en el restaurante.

Bella se revolvió bajo los brazos de Edward para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—Entonces no me dejaste porque estuvieras cansado de mí.

—No.

—Entonces, dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

—¿De verdad es tan importante saber el por qué? —preguntó Edward. Sus ojos acababan de oscurecerse, su cuerpo estaba tenso, a excepción de las manos, que rodeaban con delicadeza la cintura de Bella.

—Sí —Bella tomó la cara de Edward entre sus manos—. Necesito saber qué pasó entonces. Si no sé la razón por la que me dejaste, ¿cómo podré confiar en ti, en que esto no vuelva a pasar? —preguntó, pero no obtuvo respuesta. Lo intentó de nuevo—. ¿Fue por otra mujer? ¿Tuviste…?

—No, por supuesto que no —contestó Edward instantáneamente.

Bella, de repente, sintió un gran alivio.

—Entonces, dime por qué, por favor.

Los ojos de Edward se volvieron fríos. Parecía que ocultaban algún tipo de emoción que Bella no podía descifrar.

—Pensaba que hacía lo correcto al dejarte marchar. Eras la clase de mujer con la que un hombre desea casarse. Te merecías a un hombre que fuera capaz de ser un buen marido y un buen padre. Creo que desde el principio supe que tú querías casarte y tener hijos, pero me resistía a la idea de dejarte, no podía. Un día antes de que te dijera adiós en el restaurante, nos vimos en la ciudad universitaria, ¿te acuerdas? Una madre con su bebé estaba a la cola delante de nosotros en la cafetería y tú me contaste que deseabas tener al menos dos niños. Fue un golpe duro para mí porque fui consciente de lo que debía hacer. No podía seguir ocupando tu tiempo porque tú debías estar libre para conocer al hombre que te pudiera dar lo que querías y merecías. Un hombre que fuera un buen marido. Y ese hombre obviamente, no era yo. Imposible. Tenía esa certeza. Siempre me he considerado un egoísta. Pero durante un tiempo logré ignorarlo, tan sólo porque no quería separarme de ti.

—¿Me dejaste porque pensabas que no podrías ser un buen marido para mí? —preguntó poco convencida.

—Sí, básicamente esa fue la razón —confesó Edward. Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Estaba esperando una respuesta de Bella.

Ella se lo quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos. Le había pedido una respuesta sincera. Y era sinceridad y convicción lo que sus palabras y su rostro comunicaban.

—Ésta es la locura más grande que he escuchado jamás. Y además, lo peor de todo, es que lo estás diciendo en serio —Bella negó con la cabeza, incrédula.

—Me lo creo porque es la verdad. No tienes ni idea del tipo de vida que he llevado, Bella.

—Me da igual. No me importa si has vivido en la calle buscando comida en los contenedores del mercado o si has estado encerrado en un reformatorio —dijo Bella con convicción—. Lo que a mí me importa es quién eres ahora, Edward, y eres una buena persona.

Los ojos de Edward se entrecerraron.

—¿De verdad, Bella?

—Sí —afirmó ella con suavidad.

Una expresión de alivio invadió la cara de Edward.

—No te merezco, Bella Swan. Pero quiero estar contigo y te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás de haberme dado otra oportunidad —juró seriamente.

Edward bajó un poco la cabeza para besar las mejillas de Bella y la comisura de sus labios. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le acarició la nuca. Cuando los labios de él rozaron los de Bella, suspiró aliviado. Bella no protestó cuando Edward le bajó lentamente el vestido y hundió la cabeza entre sus pechos. Tampoco protestó cuando, unos instantes después, la tomó entre sus brazos con delicadeza y la tumbó sobre la cama.

Él se desabrochó la camisa y se tendió sobre ella. Los músculos de su pecho rozaron los senos sensibles de Bella. La besó de nuevo. Eran unos besos cálidos, adictivos, que obligaron a Bella a revolverse en la cama. Estaba muy excitada.

—Llevas demasiada ropa —murmuró Bella. Le quitó la camisa y se acercó a los botones de Los vaqueros. Las manos de ambos se encontraron cuando él fue a quitarle la falda.

—Déjame a mí —pidió Edward con una voz mucho más grave de lo normal.

Se levantó de la cama y se quitó los vaqueros y la camisa con gran rapidez. Sacó un preservativo del bolsillo de los pantalones y volvió a la cama, mirándola a los ojos con pasión.

De repente, en un acto inconsciente de vergüenza, las manos de Bella corrieron a cubrir sus pechos desnudos y el tanga rosa pálido que llevaba puesto.

—No, no lo hagas —le pidió Edward—, eres tan hermosa, Bella. No te escondas de mí.

Le retiró las manos y se tumbó junto a ella, acariciándola, besándole los pezones, hasta alcanzar el ombligo.

Bella sintió cómo un espasmo de placer le recorría el cuerpo.

Edward se puso el preservativo y sus dedos se deslizaron entre las estrechas tiras del tanga de Bella, hasta lograr quitárselo. Entonces, con cuidado, le separó las rodillas y se colocó sobre ella.

—Rápido —murmuró Bella. Se moría de ganas de sentirlo dentro.

Edward gimió y besó la boca de Bella al tiempo que su cuerpo la poseía. La temperatura fue subiendo conforme los dos cuerpos se fueron moviendo al unísono, a un ritmo cada vez más apasionado.

El cuerpo de Bella fue atravesado por un intenso escalofrío de placer y le pareció que el mundo acababa de estallar en fuegos artificiales.

Bella se despertó en la cama de Edward con el brazo de él alrededor de su cintura, abrazándola. Los dos cuerpos estaban entrelazados.

—Buenos días —le dijo Edward al oído en un tono sensual.

—Te has despertado muy temprano —murmuró ella, sonriendo tras recibir un beso.

Se abrazaron, se rieron y momentos después Bella estaba tumbada de nuevo con el dulce peso de Edward sobre su cuerpo.

—No he dormido en toda la noche —le confesó Edward mientras la colmaba de besos en el cuello y las mejillas.

—¿No has dormido nada? —sorprendida abrió los ojos para mirarlo. Le había crecido un poco de barba.

—No. No quería dejar de disfrutar de tenerte entre mis brazos.

—Eres tan dulce —contestó ella. Su corazón estaba a punto de derretirse.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron un instante.

—Nada de eso. Más que dulce yo diría que soy práctico. Tenemos que volar de vuelta a Seattle hoy por la mañana. Deberíamos de haber atacado esta cama la primera noche que llegamos. Fíjate todo el tiempo que hemos perdido —bromeó.

—Quizá no debamos desperdiciar estos últimos minutos —sugirió Bella, acariciando con la palma de su mano los desnudos hombros de Edward. Los músculos de él se estremecieron de placer bajo la caricia.

—Buena idea —dijo justo antes de que su boca rozara la de Bella y su cuerpo la tomara de nuevo.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola..._

_Lamento no haber podido subir el capi antes como les prometi, pero fanciction no me dejaba y luego ya no tuve tiempo; asi que mis disculpas._

_Queria informarles que este es el ultimo capitulo, ya solo queda el epilogo. Asi que me gustaria darles las gracias a todas las que me acompañaron durante la historia y me dejaron sus comentarios._

_No siendo mas los dejo con el capi._

_Besos, y hasta una proxima ocasion._

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, a Edward no le importó dejar el rancho para volar a Seattle. Bella y Nessi estaban con él. Cuando aterrizaron en la ciudad, las llevó en coche a casa y después se dirigió hacia su apartamento. Estaba alegre y ésa no era una emoción que estuviera acostumbrado a sentir. Pero sin lugar a dudas, reconoció que la sensación que lo invadía era alegría.

Hacer el amor con Bella aquella noche había sido mucho más maravilloso de lo que recordaba. Y eso que en su memoria guardaba unos recuerdos espectaculares. Sin embargo, todavía no tenía la certeza de si iba a ser capaz de poner fin a su adicción al trabajo. La había heredado de Carlisle y llevaba años practicándola. Quería pensar que iba a lograr anteponer a Bella y a Nessi al trabajo, pero, en momentos de crisis, ¿sería capaz?

Sonó el teléfono móvil y miró la pantalla. Era Carlisle quien llamaba.

—Alec Volturi quiere vernos a los dos esta noche para discutir los detalles de la operación —anunció Carlisle sin más preámbulos.

Edward conocía bien a aquel hombre porque había desempeñado un papel clave en la negociación para la compra de ciertos valores inmobiliarios de la compañía Volturi en el centro de Seattle. No preguntó si era necesaria su presencia en la reunión porque el empresario siempre requería que fuera él el interlocutor.

—Claro, ¿a qué hora? —Edward se preparó para detener el vehículo.

El puente de Freemont estaba construido de forma que permitía el paso de barcos de mercancía, de manera que de vez en cuando el tráfico debía de detenerse para dejar paso a los buques.

—A las ocho en punto. He reservado una mesa en la gala benéfica de la sociedad Salvemos las Ballenas, que se celebrará en el hotel Collins. ¿Por qué no vienes con Bella? —preguntó Carlisle—. He comprado varias entradas y Esme irá también con Kate. Estoy seguro de que estarán encantadas de conocer a Bella.

—Seguro —repuso Edward irónicamente—. Buen intento, Carlisle. Pero no voy a exponer a Bella al clan Cullen hasta que ella no me diga que está preparada. Y una cena con los Volturi no me parece que sea la mejor oportunidad para ella. Además, estoy pensando que esta noche no voy a ir a esa cena. Prefiero disfrutar de Bella y de Nessi.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Carlisle sorprendido de verdad—. Tienes que venir. Volturi ha preguntado por ti expresamente.

—Lo siento, Carlisle, no voy a ir —Edward no sintió ni pizca de remordimiento por poner a sus chicas por encima de una reunión de negocios—. A no ser que me asegures que esta noche Volturi tiene la intención de cerrar el trato de una vez por todas. Me temo que se va a pasar la noche bailando con su mujer.

—Está bien —concedió Carlisle un poco enfadado—. En realidad Volturi quería tener la reunión en su oficina, pero yo lo he convencido para que nos viéramos con nuestras familias en la gala benéfica. Pensé que sería un buen momento para vernos fuera de la oficina.

—Vamos, que lo que quieres decir es que pensaste que podrías, con esta maniobra, conocer a Bella y de paso hacerle el tercer grado —afirmó Edward, convencido de que tenía razón.

—Quizás tengas razón —le costó admitir a Carlisle.

—Me temo que sí que la tengo —contestó Edward con sequedad.

—En cualquier caso, Volturi quiere que estés esta noche para mantener una última charla sobre el contrato. CullenCom te necesita —insistió Carlisle con firmeza.

—Está bien —dijo Edward desganado—, allí estaré.

Colgó el teléfono. Permaneció parado un rato más esperando a que el tráfico en el puente se pusiera de nuevo en marcha. Mientras esperaba, daba golpecitos al volante, pensando en las posibles complicaciones que los maquiavélicos planes de Carlisle podrían causarle.

No quería que Bella pensara que la estaba presionando para conocer a su familia. Le había dejado bien claro que su ilusión era formar una familia normal, compuesta por mamá, papá y la niña. Quería que fueran una familia más de la ciudad y pasar inadvertidos. En la gala de aquella noche probablemente hubiera periodistas y fotógrafos. Si iba con Bella, la foto de los dos aparecería al día siguiente en todos los periódicos de la costa del Pacífico. Y la intimidad que tanto deseaban mantener, desaparecería de un plumazo.

Sabía que, a pesar de lo mucho que deseaba casarse con ella lo antes posible, no debía presionarla. Lo que le llevó a pensar que quizá, la gala de esa noche fuera uno de los momentos críticos en público que Bella tanto temía y dudó de si debía de invitarla a acompañarlo. Al final decidió que lo mejor sería no hacerlo.

Edward también dudó de si él debía ir o no al acto. Seguramente Bella lo comprendiera, al fin y al cabo ambos tenían una carrera exitosa y estaban acostumbrados a cerrar sus negocios en ese tipo de eventos. Finalmente, decidió contarle a Bella sólo lo básico: Carlisle había insistido en que lo acompañara a una cena de negocios. Fin de la historia. Así no ejercería ninguna presión sobre ella.

Edward salió de su apartamento. Paró en Starbucks a comprar dos cafés y unos cruasanes, y se dirigió a casa de Bella.

Bella abrió la puerta vestida de calle, pero con el cabello envuelto en una toalla.

—Hola. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Me he olvidado de que habíamos quedado?

Bella parecía tremendamente confundida. Edward entró, le dio un beso en la nariz, cerró la puerta y la besó ardientemente. Ambos se quedaron sin respiración.

—Vaya —dijo Edward separándose de ella—, que buena manera de empezar el día.

—Sí —parpadeó Bella, una leve sonrisa le iluminó la cara.

—Traigo café —anunció Edward y le pasó la taza de cartón por debajo de la nariz, para que pudiera oler el aroma.

—Oh, qué bien huele. Tú si que sabes conquistarme.

—Te recordaré estas palabras algún día —dijo él en broma, mientras observaba como los labios de Bella se acercaban a la taza. Lo miró picaramente.

—Quizás te lo recuerde esta misma esta noche.

—Esta noche no va a poder ser —contestó Edward mientras la seguía hacia la cocina, donde estaba Nessi—. Por eso he venido tan pronto. Carlisle me ha llamado esta mañana, debo acudir a una reunión con él esta noche. Yo he llevado casi toda la negociación con este cliente y me necesita para cerrar el trato.

Edward tomó a Nessi de la sillita y la elevó en brazos.

Nessi sonrió cuando su padre la besó.

—Te echaremos de menos —añadió Bella. Se echó a reír al ver como Nessi tiraba con fuerza del pelo de Edward.

—Uy, pequeña diablilla —Edward se quejó. Ella le dio palmaditas en la cara, reclamando su atención—. También he traído unos cruasanes —le dijo a Bella cuando por fin Nessi se cansó de su juego.

—No me va a dar tiempo a tomármelo aquí. Me lo llevaré al trabajo, mira que hora es.

—Eres la jefa, ¿no puedes llegar un poquito más tarde hoy?

—No, hoy no —Bella desapareció dentro del baño y reapareció momentos después con el cabello peinado—. Hoy he quedado con un cliente a las ocho y media para enseñarle la tienda y la oficina donde diseñamos las colecciones —echó un vistazo al reloj—, y me tengo que ir ya si no quiero llegar tarde.

Cuando Edward estaba despidiéndose de las chicas, diez minutos después, no pudo evitar pensar que hubiera preferido pasar aquella noche con ellas mucho más que con Carlisle.

Los planes de Bella de pasar una noche tranquila con Nessi, en ausencia de Edward, e irse a la cama temprano, cambiaron radicalmente después del almuerzo.

—¿Te has olvidado? —la voz de Alice Brandon parecía no creérselo del todo—. Cariño, la gala benéfica Salvemos a las Ballenas es el evento del año, no te la puedes perder. Tienes que venir, además me prometiste que te pondrías el vestido verde, ¿te acuerdas? —continuó Alice—. No me puedes dejar tirada, tienes que venir conmigo. Tienes que lucir un vestido de diseño Brandon, como siempre, para conseguirme clientes, por favor. Te prometo que algún día te devolveré el favor.

—¿Sí? ¿Dejarás que te fotografíen vestida con mi lencería el año que viene en la fiesta? —bromeó Bella. Nunca le dejaría de sorprender la capacidad de convicción de su amiga.

—Bueno, no sé si podré, pero… no te digo yo que no.

Bella se echó a reír ante el comentario de su amiga. Después Alice le puso al día sobre su último novio. Le contó todos los cotilleos sobre la modelo de moda en Seattle y demás noticias de última hora.

Bella cayó en la cuenta de que necesitaba que alguien cuidara a Nessi y llamó a su vecina para que se hiciera cargo.

Decidió saltarse la primera parte de la gala benéfica, la cena, para así poder acostar a Nessi ella misma. Llegó a la fiesta sobre las diez de la noche. Pasó a los aseos para retocarse y se ajustó el vestido de color verde esmeralda. Era uno de los diseños favoritos de Alice, que se lo había regalado después de que Bella le hiciera un favor. Le había dejado gratis la lencería para un desfile de sus modelos. Y aquel desfile había resultado ser un éxito total. Desde entonces, Bella y Alice se habían convertido en grandes amigas.

El vestido tenía un escote palabra de honor que dejaba la espalda casi totalmente al descubierto. La falda, nacía de la cintura y caía en forma de cascada hasta los tobillos. Era de satén y estaba cubierta por varias capas de seda. Bella llevaba unas sandalias de tacón del mismo color.

Se ajustó un rizo rebelde con una horquilla decorada con un pequeño diamante.

—Perdona, ¿eres Bella Swan?

Bella no se había percatado de la mujer que estaba empolvándose la nariz junto a ella. Era alta y estaba enfundada en un increíble vestido de encaje negro. Tenía unos preciosos ojos de color avellana que brillaban con curiosidad. Bella no reconoció a la mujer, estaba segura de que no se conocían de nada.

—Sí, soy Bella —sonrió y le dio la mano—, y tú eres…

—Kate Denali. Soy la hija de Esme Denali, la prima de Edward. Bueno, en realidad no somos primos de sangre, pero siempre nos hemos considerado como tales.

—Encantada de conocerte —dijo Bella sonriendo. Había sido consciente de que aquello iba a pasar tarde o temprano. En algún momento se iba a encontrar con uno de los familiares de Edward. Se preguntó qué sabría Kate sobre ella.

—Estamos todos deseando conoceros a ti y a Nessi. Mi madre y mis hermanas no se van a creer que me haya encontrado contigo esta noche.

Por lo visto, Kate parecía estar al tanto de lodos los detalles importantes.

—Edward os ha mencionado a ti y a tu madre en alguna ocasión —añadió mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los taburetes de terciopelo en frente de la coqueta del baño—. Estoy deseando conocer a tu madre y a tus hermanas. Tu familia está muy unida con la familia Cullen, ¿verdad?

—Edward y yo somos buenos amigos —repuso Kate y se sentó en un taburete cerca de Bella—, pero no estoy tan unida a sus hermanos. La verdad es que eres el tipo de mujer que siempre pensé que Edward elegiría —dijo con honestidad.

—¿Y cómo es ese tipo de mujer? —preguntó Bella con curiosidad. Sacó el pintalabios del bolso.

—Despampanante —confesó Kate. Soltó una carcajada cuando vio el reflejo de Bella en el espejo arqueando una ceja—. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Edward sólo sale con mujeres guapas. Contigo y Edward como padres, me juego lo que sea a que Nessi es la niña más mona del mundo. ¿Se parece a ti o a Edward?

—Tiene los hoyuelos de Edward —anunció Bella con una sonrisa—, y su pelo cobrizo.

—No entiendo por qué Edward no nos ha avisado de que ibas a estar aquí esta noche. Debe de querer darnos a todos una sorpresa. Antes no nos ha dicho ni palabra.

—¿Antes? —la mano de Bella se quedó paralizada mientras sostenía la barra de labios.

—Durante la cena —explicó Kate—, estamos todos sentados en la misma mesa: Carlisle, Edward, mi madre, yo y los Volturi —Kate suspiró—. El tío Carlisle no pierde una oportunidad para hacer negocios y cerrar un trato. Te juro que he escuchado como Volturi le prometía a Edward que se pasaría por la oficina mañana por la mañana a firmar el contrato.

—No me acuerdo de a qué se dedica el señor Volturi —soltó Bella.

¿La reunión de la que le había hablado Edward por la mañana se celebraba en una fiesta con baile? ¿Por qué no le había dicho que la reunión era en una fiesta? Y sobre todo, ¿por qué no la había invitado a ir con él? Desde luego era la única mujer a la que no habían invitado. Se puso de mal humor y las mejillas se le pusieron coloradas.

—La familia Volturi es la propietaria de varios terrenos en el norte de la ciudad que Carlisle quiere adquirir. Edward se ha encargado de llevar las negociaciones y por eso el señor Volturi quería que Edward estuviera presente en la última reunión. Los Volturi son muy agradables. Creo que están pensando en jubilarse y dedicarse a viajar a partir de ahora. Pero ya basta de tanto Volturi. Edward y tú sois mucho más interesantes.

Bella sonrió y metió el pintalabios en el pequeño bolso de satén que llevaba a juego con el vestido.

—Sí. Aunque la que es realmente interesante es Nessi.

—Y tú también —insistió Kate con firmeza—. Cuando mi madre me contó que Carlisle había amenazado con desheredar a todos sus hijos si no se casaban, pensé que era la locura más grande que había escuchado en mi vida. Incluso llegué a pensar que Carlisle había sufrido una lesión cerebral debido al ataque al corazón. Pero Edward y sus hermanos convinieron con el trato y mira que bien les ha ido. Edward se ha reencontrado contigo y ha conocido a su pequeña. Obviamente, se ha transformado en un hombre feliz y locamente enamorado. Qué romántico, ¿no te parece?

—Desde luego —murmuró Bella. La sorpresa pronto se convirtió en rabia.

Estaba tan furiosa que por un momento contempló la posibilidad de ponerse a chillar allí mismo. Le entraron ganas de lanzar uno de los taburetes contra el espejo que tenía en frente. «Me ha mentido», pensó. Podía sentir cómo la adrenalina corría por sus venas. En el espejo, vio su reflejo. Era el de una mujer de ojos cafe rebosantes de ira y dolor.

—Me pregunto por qué Edward ha estado de acuerdo en cooperar con Carlisle —dijo con extremo cuidado Bella, tratando de disimular su enfado—. Me resulta insólito viniendo de una persona tan independiente como él.

Kate asintió.

—Lo sé. Yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando mi madre me dijo que los chicos habían accedido a los planes de Carlisle. Lo que pasa es que yo estoy segura de que Edward ya estaba enamorado de ti. No creo que Edward hubiera accedido a cooperar si no hubiera sido porque ya os tenía a Nessi y a ti. Aunque Carlisle lo amenazó con quitarle el rancho, y Edward adora ese lugar.

—Sí. Ya lo sé. Haría cualquier cosa por conservar el rancho —contestó antes de girar sobre el taburete y levantarse. Estaba furiosa—. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a la mesa con él?

—Oh, sí —contestó Kate. No era consciente de que acababa de desvelar un secreto familiar. Kate se incorporó contenta y se dirigió junto con Bella al salón del hotel.

Bella siguió a Kate a través de la sala.

—Ahí están —anunció Kate. Se paró y señaló a un grupo de personas agrupadas junto a uno de los balcones.

Bella dejó atrás a dos mujeres mayores y un hombre con pelo gris al que no reconoció. Pasó por delante de la figura inconfundible de Carlisle Cullen, pero no se detuvo hasta llegar al lado de Edward.

Iba vestido con un frac de corte clásico, pero lo llevaba con tanta naturalidad como si llevara puestos sus típicos vaqueros. Incluso rodeado de gente glamurosa, como la que había acudido a aquella gala, Edward resaltaba entre todos los presentes.

El corazón de Bella se puso a cien. Por un segundo pensó que la rabia se le iba a pasar y llegaría el dolor. Pero se concentró en mantener la rabia. Se aproximó más a Edward y sintió como un ataque de ira se desataba en su interior.

Edward se dio cuenta de que algo iba mal nada más verla. En primer lugar la expresión de su cara fue de sorpresa y de excitación, pero enseguida se tornó seria. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de acercarse a ella, Kate y Bella alcanzaron al grupo donde él se encontraba.

—Hola, Edward, qué sorpresa más agradable verte aquí —dijo Bella con ironía.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, se dirigió a Carlisle.

—Un placer verlo _de nuevo_ señor Cullen —posó la mirada sobre su cabello—, veo que esta noche se ha dejado la gorra de los Mariners en casa.

—Bella —comenzó a decir Edward tratando de controlar la situación.

—No te preocupes, Edward, no voy a montar ningún numerito —las miradas de los dos se encontraron por un instante—, sólo quiero aclarar un par de cosas con tu padre —continuó y se volvió a dirigir a Carlisle—. ¿Es verdad que ha amenazado a sus hijos con perder su fortuna y les ha forzado a casarse y tener hijos?

Por detrás de Bella, Edward soltó una palabrota en voz baja. Bella no apartó la mirada de Carlisle, ignorando por completo a Edward y a las otras personas que formaban parte del grupo.

—La historia es un poco más larga. Pero en definitiva, tengo que reconocer que sí, ese es el punto central del pacto —contestó Carlisle con voz taciturna.

—¿Y también ha estado de acuerdo en modificar las reglas al enterarse de que Edward ya tenía una hija?

—Sí —admitió Carlisle.

—Pero la cláusula que exige a Edward casarse con la madre de su hija para no perder el rancho sigue en pie, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Bella por fin apartó la mirada de Carlisle para buscar la de Edward.

—Señor Cullen —empezó a decir Bella mirando de nuevo a Carlisle—, le anuncio que no me voy a casar con su hijo. Bajo ninguna circunstancia, ni mi hija ni yo formaremos parte de su estrategia.

Un latigazo de dolor recorrió la espina dorsal de Bella. Miró a Edward y vio como la expresión de su cara se tornaba impenetrable una vez más.

Bella miró a todas las personas reunidas en el grupo. La pareja de más edad, posiblemente los Volturi, parecían intrigados y confundidos por su actitud. Las caras de Kate y Esme reflejaban preocupación y sorpresa, aunque a Bella le pareció encontrar un atisbo de comprensión y apoyo en la mirada de Esme. Carlisle se había quedado blanco como la pared.

—Y usted —añadió mirando a Carlisle una vez más— debería avergonzarse. Mi hija no es una propiedad más que añadir a los bienes de su empresa.

Con aquel último disparo, Bella giró sobre sus tacones y se alejó del grupo, caminando con seguridad a través del gentío hacia la puerta del salón. Sacó el teléfono móvil y desde allí llamó a un taxi.

Le confirmaron que un taxi la esperaría en la puerta del hotel. Guardó el móvil en su bolsito de fiesta y prosiguió caminando.

—Disculpe —murmuró mientras trataba de abrirse camino entre la multitud.

De repente sintió como una mano le agarraba la parte superior del brazo. Adivinó, sin mirar, que se trataba de Edward.

—Déjame —le dijo.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—No —le cortó abruptamente y se giró hacia él. Con un par de movimientos precisos, apartó la mano de Edward de su brazo—. No tenemos nada de que hablar.

Los músculos de la mandíbula de Edward estaban en tensión, pero no forzó a Bella y la dejó que se fuera hacia la salida.

Bella sabía que Edward la estaba siguiendo, pero se negó a prestarle atención.

—Sé que estás furiosa, Bella. Y tienes todo el derecho del mundo a estarlo. Pero deja que te explique.

La voz de Edward parecía rebotar en los oídos de Bella.

No se dio por aludida y continuó caminando.

Alcanzó las escaleras de mármol que conducían al hall del hotel.

Edward la agarró por el codo y con cuidado, pero firmemente, la detuvo en mitad de las escaleras.

—Bella, por lo menos escúchame, aunque sea sólo dos minutos.

Bella lo miró, pero entrecerró los ojos.

—Tienes un minuto —le dijo con sequedad mirando al reloj que había en la parte superior de la recepción del hotel.

—Te pido disculpas por no haberte dicho que la reunión de negocios de esta noche era en una sala de fiestas. Pero no te mentí, esta noche, para mí, es una reunión de negocios más.

—No te estoy dejando porque no me hayas dicho que venías a esta fiesta hoy, Edward —se apresuró Bella a decir con impaciencia—. Estoy furiosa contigo porque me has mentido. No me has contado la verdadera razón por la que nos quieres a mí y a Nessi en tu vida.

—No te he mentido, Bella. Te quiero en mi vida. Si Nessi no existiera, también te querría en mi vida. Si Carlisle nunca hubiera ideado el maldito plan de la caza de novias, también te seguiría queriendo en mi vida —su voz era intensa, su cara reflejaba una profunda frustración.

—Puede que estés diciendo la verdad —dijo Bella, de repente agotada y al borde de las lágrimas—, pero nunca podré saberlo, nunca estaré segura, ¿no?

Edward la miró fijamente. Sus ojos se habían oscurecido por la intensidad del momento y todo su cuerpo estaba en tensión.

—Mi taxi me está esperando, me tengo que ir —añadió Bella.

Se dio la vuelta, descendió las escaleras de mármol y cruzó el hall hacia la puerta de salida. No miró hacia atrás cuando salió del hotel.

Cuando estuvo dentro del taxi, con las puertas cerradas, se permitió soltar el llanto contenido en su pecho.

Edward vio a Bella atravesar el hall sin mirar atrás. Aquella era la segunda vez que la veía alejarse de él. Y con amargura pensó que sería la última.

Volvió al piso de arriba para buscar a Carlisle, al que encontró en la entrada de la sala de fiestas. No había nadie más en el vestíbulo.

—Esme y Kate todavía están dentro, despidiéndose de los Volturi —le anunció Carlisle a Edward—, nuestros coches estarán en pocos instantes esperándonos en la entrada —añadió—. Lo siento, hijo mío —prosiguió en un tono que denotaba tristeza, nada que ver con su rudeza habitual—. Jamás quise causarte ningún problema con Bella.

La angustia y rabia de Edward desaparecieron, como si fuesen un globo deshinchándose por momentos. Sin embargo, se pasó las manos por el cabello en un gesto inconsciente de frustración.

—Ya lo sé, Carlisle. Aunque tus intenciones eran buenas, el resultado ha sido nefasto. Voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mi mano para que Bella se case conmigo. Por eso, voy a abandonar el trato de la caza de novias. Dejo el rancho a tu disposición, puedes hacer lo que quieras con él. Espero que no penalices a mis hermanos por mi decisión. Espero que tu sentido común te obligue a retirar la cláusula en la que se nos obliga a todos los hermanos a permanecer en el juego hasta el final.

—¿Para ti Bella es más importante que el rancho? —preguntó Carlisle despacio. Sus ojos estaban clavados en los de su hijo.

—Encontraré otro rancho. Hay muchos más ranchos en este país. Tengo mi propio dinero, me compraré otro —contestó Edward tratando de disimular el dolor que le provocaba pronunciar aquellas palabras—. Pero sólo existe una Bella Swan en el mundo de la que estoy enamorado.

Una sonrisa iluminó la cara de Carlisle.

—Felicidades, hijo —dijo entrecortadamente por la emoción—. ¿Amas a Bella de verdad?

Aquella pregunta no necesitaba respuesta, pero aún así le ofreció una a su padre.

—Sí, la amo de veras.

—Eso es todo lo que deseo para mis hijos —Carlisle dijo a Edward—. Yo nunca he encontrado una mujer con la que compartir mi vida, a pesar de haberlo intentado en cuatro ocasiones. Creo que Bella es una mujer en la que puedes confiar.

—Sí, pero ella, ¿puede ella confiar en mí?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todos los hombres de esta familia somos adictos al trabajo. Todos hemos priorizado los negocios a la familia. ¿Qué posibilidades existen de que yo no repita el mismo error en alguna ocasión?

—Hijo, los miembros de la pareja, en alguna ocasión, se fallan mutuamente. Cuando esto ocurre te disculpas y tratas de no volver a hacerlo. No es que yo sea un experto en convivencia marital, pero he escuchado como Esme se lo dice a las chicas. Convertirse en marido o en esposa no quiere decir que te vuelvas un ser perfecto. Quiere decir que estás dispuesto a poner lo mejor de ti mismo, en todas las circunstancias posibles. Además —Carlisle sonrió—, ya acabas de priorizar a Nessi y Bella sobre de los negocios y sobre el rancho.

—Sí, supongo que tienes razón.

—Y por este gesto —continuó Carlisle—, voy a sacarte del trato de la caza de novias sin penalizar a tus hermanos. Pero no quiero que sepan que he hecho una excepción contigo —avisó con precaución—. Además, te voy a vender los acres que te quedan por comprar del rancho a precio de mercado.

—No —Edward elevó la mano y negó con la cabeza—, no. Si Bella se llegara a enterar de que he sacado algún beneficio de esto, jamás creería que mis intenciones son buenas.

—Está bien —dijo Carlisle—, entonces le regalaré a Nessi las tierras en su próximo cumpleaños.

—Carlisle —Edward movió la cabeza de lado a lado. Una sonrisa de admiración se dibujó en sus labios—, eres incorregible. Haz lo que quieras con los acres del rancho, pero no siembres la desconfianza en Bella.

—Trato hecho —Carlisle le dio la mano.

—Trato hecho —Edward estrechó la mano de su padre y le dio las buenas noches. Condujo hasta su apartamento mientras elaboraba una lista mental de todo lo que debía hacer a la mañana siguiente para poner su plan, su último plan, en marcha. Se negaba a plantearse la posibilidad de que ese último plan fallara. No, la alternativa de perder a Bella no existía en su cabeza.

«Gracias a Dios que tengo a Nessi». Aquel pensamiento no abandonó la mente de Bella durante toda aquella semana. El cuidado de la pequeña y una cantidad ingente de trabajo en la tienda, la mantuvieron ocupada, sin tiempo para pensar en la pelea que había tenido con Edward.

Las noches, sin embargo, eran otra cosa. A pesar de llegar exhausta a la cama, le resultaba imposible conciliar el sueño. Cuando por fin lograba quedarse dormida, Edward invadía sus sueños. Se levantaba todas las mañanas agotada, como si no hubiera dormido nada. Tenía la sensación de que la habían arrancado una parte de su ser. Sus ilusiones estaban rotas y su vida se había tornado tan gris como el cielo de un día de lluvia.

A pesar de todo el dolor y la pena que estaba sintiendo, hizo todo lo posible para que ni sus amigas ni Nessi se dieran cuenta de que se le había roto el corazón. Y quizás lo estuviera logrando con la niña, pero era obvio que Angela intuía que algo no iba bien.

Contra todo pronóstico, Edward no la había llamado ni tampoco se había presentado en la tienda. La floristería continuaba enviando cada tres días preciosos centros de flores, que Bella regalaba a su vecina de al lado, quien estaba encantada.

Ocho días después del espantoso incidente en el hotel Collins, Bella, como todas las mañanas, se dispuso a salir de casa con Nessi en brazos hacia el trabajo. Justo cuando cerró la puerta de entrada, oyó como la puerta de la casa de al lado se abría.

—Buenos días —saludó esperando ver a la joven pareja que vivía allí. Sin embargo, al girarse se encontró con una figura alta y esbelta que le resultaba demasiado familiar. La mera visión provocó que el corazón de Bella estuviera a punto de salírsele del pecho y que la respiración se le cortara un instante.

—Buenos días —respondió Edward.

—¡Pa —pa, pa —pa! —empezó a gritar Nessi.

—Hola preciosa, ¿cómo estás? —el rostro un tanto sombrío de Edward se iluminó al saludar a la pequeña.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó Bella, primero mirándolo a él y luego a la casa.

—Ahora vivo aquí —contestó Edward.

—Pero los Hargreaves viven ahí —Bella no podía salir de su asombro. Llevaba soñando con aquel hombre toda la semana. Y lo peor de todo era que los sueños no le hacían justicia, era mucho más atractivo en carne y hueso.

—Vivían aquí. Les he comprado la casa. Se marcharon hace dos días, y yo me mudé anoche.

—No tenía ni idea de que habían puesto la casa en venta.

—No la tenían en venta. Les hice una oferta a la que no se pudieron resistir.

Bella se quedó mirando a Edward fijamente. Trató de recuperar la compostura y finalmente su cerebro reaccionó.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Bella—. Me quieres vigilar de cerca para que te sea más fácil denunciarme y conseguir la custodia, ¿no es así? —preguntó furiosa. Inconscientemente, agarró a Nessi con más fuerza.

Las palabras de Bella sorprendieron a Edward.

—No. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Bella señaló a la casa vecina.

—Si no, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que te has comprado una casa justo al lado de la mía? Pero te advierto que, por muchos detectives que contrates, jamás podrás demostrar que soy una mala madre.

—Bella —dijo Edward con cuidado—, nunca intentaría hacer algo así. Además, si lo intentara, sería una empresa imposible porque eres una madre maravillosa. Ningún tribunal, ningún jurado podrían jamás probar lo contrario.

Los latidos del corazón de Bella empezaron a recuperar el ritmo normal.

—Entonces ¿para qué te has comprado esta casa si ya tienes un apartamento en el centro de la ciudad?

—Para poder estar cerca de ti y de Nessi. Sé que desconfías de mí y lo comprendo. Pero te juro, por encima de todas las cosas, que no quiero estar contigo porque Carlisle nos haya dado un ultimátum para que nos casemos. Le he dicho que haga lo que quiera con el rancho. He roto el contrato de la caza de novias. Desde anoche estoy fuera del pacto.

A Bella le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Sería verdad? «No te dejes engañar», le advirtió su lado más cínico. «No puedes confiar en él».

—No te creo —anunció Bella.

—Sé que tienes toda la razón del mundo para dudar de mí —reconoció él—, por eso estoy aquí y me voy a quedar todo el tiempo que sea necesario a tu lado, hasta que por fin vuelvas a creer en mí.

Bella no podía dejar de mirarlo. Quizá fuera verdad lo que estaba diciendo.

—Tengo que irme a trabajar —dijo Bella bruscamente.

—Entonces lo mismo te veo esta noche —respondió Edward. Sin pedir permiso, bajó las escaleras del porche y se aproximó a ella. Extendió los brazos hacia Nessi a la que le faltó tiempo para abalanzarse sobre él. Edward sonrió y besó la mejilla de la niña—. ¿Te llevo la bolsa?

—No, ya la llevo yo.

Momentos después Bella se alejaba conduciendo, con Nessi en su silla abrochada en el asiento del pasajero. Vio por el espejo retrovisor como Edward desaparecía en el horizonte.

Aquel encuentro la dejó desconcertada todo el día. Bella puso todas sus energías en intentar no pensar en Edward, sin embargo, no tuvo mucho éxito.

Cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta de casa, justo antes de las seis de la tarde, Bella dudó un instante. Llevaba fantaseando con aquel momento todo el día. ¿Sería Edward? ¿Debía dejarlo pasar? ¿O simplemente debía ignorarlo? Estaba más segura que nunca de que deseaba ver a Edward fuera de su vida. Se dio cuenta de que debía establecer unos horarios de visitas con la niña, a ser posible, de mutuo acuerdo, sin tener que pasar por el trago de los abogados. Porque una cosa era cierta, a Nessi le encantaba estar con Edward.

Bella elevó a Nessi del suelo y las dos se dirigieron hacia la puerta.

—Hola —saludó Edward con una sonrisa. Bella estuvo a punto de derretirse sin poder evitar pensar en sus promesas y caricias. Sin embargo, se contuvo para no sonreír.

—Pasa.

—¿Cómo te ha ido el día? —Edward se interesó mientras con los brazos abiertos se aproximaba a Nessi, quien se lanzó hacia él.

—Bien —contestó secamente señalando a la sala de estar—. Si te quedas un momento con ella voy a poner una colada con la ropa sucia de la niña.

—Por supuesto, vamos a jugar con el tren.

Bella se marchó a la cocina donde estaba el pequeño cuarto con la lavadora y la secadora. Vio como Edward se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra y colocaba a Nessi en su regazo. Los dos se pusieron a jugar con un trenecito.

Cuando Bella apareció con la cesta llena de ropa recién lavada y seca, se encontró a los dos tumbados en el suelo, concentrados en hacer círculos con los trenes. Nessi intentaba hacer el ruido del motor del tren que Edward le acababa de enseñar.

Los dos adultos habían decidido, de manera implícita, dejar a un lado los asuntos más espinosos mientras la niña estaba delante. Pero cuando Nessi estuvo ya en la cama, y los dos se encontraron en el cuarto de estar, el ambiente era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

Bella se apoyó sobre la encimera de mármol de la cocina. Edward también permaneció de pie, con la espalda contra el armario de la cocina y los brazos cruzados.

—Debemos hablar sobre tus horas de visita con Nessi —dijo Bella.

—Está bien —contestó él despacio. Sus ojos, que acababan de oscurecerse, se clavaron en los de Bella—. ¿Has pensado en algún horario en particular que te venga bien?

—He pensado solamente en que necesitamos unos horarios —admitió—, pero no he pensado en unos tiempos en particular que me vengan mejor. ¿Tienes tú alguna preferencia?

—El único horario que me parecería aceptable sería aquel en el que los tres viviéramos bajo el mismo techo porque tú y yo nos hubiéramos convertido en un matrimonio —soltó Edward sin más preámbulo.

—Sabes que eso no va a suceder nunca —sentenció Bella con firmeza, negándose a apartar la mirada de los ojos de Edward.

—Puede que no vaya a suceder inmediatamente —replicó Edward y se alejó unos centímetros del armario—. Sé que lo último que quieres de mí es una explicación o una disculpa, Bella, pero te suplico, por favor, que me escuches un momento.

Bella no sabía qué debía hacer. ¿Tenía que escucharlo una vez más? «No te dejes embaucar de nuevo», le advirtió una cínica vocecilla interna.

—Quiero explicarte por qué me fui de tu lado hace dos años. Tenías toda la razón del mundo. Necesitas saber por qué actué así. Si no, jamás podrás confiar en mí totalmente —prosiguió Edward en un tono de voz grave y convincente.

—Tengo demasiada curiosidad sobre lo que se te pasó por la mente en aquel momento como para no escucharte. Pero te advierto que el hecho de que te escuche no implica que vaya a cambiar de opinión —le avisó Bella.

—Entendido —Edward volvió a apoyarse contra el armario—. No sé cuantos rumores y cotilleos habrás escuchado sobre mi madre. Pero seguramente, casi todo lo que hayas oído, sea verdad. Se casó con Carlisle con la intención de engañarlo. Había planeado quedarse embarazada para luego pedirle unos cuantos millones a cambio del niño. Así, más o menos, habían actuado las tres esposas anteriores de Carlisle. No se sabe bien por qué, el plan le salió mal. Cuando mi madre le anunció a Carlisle que estaba embarazada, él no la creyó. Esto desencadenó una pelea descomunal entre ellos, después de la cuál, Carlisle echó a mi madre de casa. En cosa de un mes, mi madre ya había encontrado a otro hombre al que le aseguró que era mi padre cuando nací. Se separó de él cuando yo tenía dos años. No guardo ningún recuerdo de él. Viví con mi madre durante mis ocho primeros años de vida. Ella me odiaba, pero siempre me mantuvo a su lado para poder vengarse de Carlisle. Era alcohólica y adicta a las drogas. Siempre estaba acompañada por algún hombre, que le duraba unos cuantos meses y después pasaba al siguiente. Lo único que tenían todos en común era que eran millonarios.

Bella escuchó como Edward le relataba los detalles de su infancia sin mostrar ninguna emoción. Era como si estuviera leyendo el caso de alguien al que no conocía. Como si no estuviera contando la historia de su vida.

—Ya te he comentado que tenía ocho años cuando mi madre me abandonó en el rancho con su padre y su madrastra. Tenía diez años cuando me dijeron que mi madre había muerto de una sobredosis. A los doce años, mi abuelo murió y su esposa llamó a Carlisle para que viniera a buscarme. Fue entonces cuando juré sobre la tumba de mi abuelo que cuando me hiciera mayor, viviría solo en el rancho en Idaho. Carlisle me aseguró que me lo vendería cuando fuera lo suficientemente mayor como para dirigirlo, a condición de que fuera a vivir con él a Seattle mientras tanto. Y el resto de la historia, más o menos, ya te la sabes —comentó—. Viví con Carlisle en Seattle hasta que me marché a la universidad y cuando terminé, volví a vivir al rancho. El sesenta por ciento del rancho es de mi propiedad. El otro cuarenta por ciento es de Carlisle. Ése es el porcentaje que amenazó con vender a otro propietario si no entraba en su trato de la caza de novias. Y firmé el trato. Lo hice únicamente porque el estado de salud de Carlisle es muy delicado y porque, si me negaba, mis hermanos perderían también lo que más quieren en este mundo. Ninguno de nosotros aceptamos el trato por dinero —aclaró enérgicamente. Tenía los ojos encendidos por la rabia—, ninguno de nosotros.

—Pero, si hace dos años no me pediste que me casara contigo, ¿qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora? —preguntó Bella, intentando mostrarse lo más neutral posible, a pesar de estar profundamente conmovida por el sufrimiento que había padecido Edward de niño.

—Te quiero, Bella, pero la única figura paterna que tengo es la de Carlisle. Es un hombre brillante, único. Es un hombre que ama el trabajo y nos ha educado en esos mismos valores. De hecho, nunca se me había ocurrido anteponer a nada ni nadie a mis negocios. Hasta que te conocí. Pero hace dos años tuve miedo de hacerte pasar por un infierno. No podía arriesgarme a romperte el corazón. Tenía pánico a hacerlo mal y no darme cuenta.

—Edward —murmuró Bella incapaz de hablar más alto—, eso no es verdad. Tú no eres para nada como Carlisle. Lo único que quizás tengas en común con él es la inteligencia.

—Espero que estés en lo cierto, Bella. Cuando Carlisle nos propuso el trato a mis hermanos y a mí me imaginé que me podía tomar la caza de novias como si fuera otro de mis negocios. Me casaría con una mujer a la que yo no le importara nada, y viceversa. Pero enseguida supe que no podía empezar aquella búsqueda sin verte una vez más —confesó Edward. Se aproximó a Bella hasta que sólo les separaron unos centímetros. Las manos de Edward tomaron las de Bella—. Y en el mismo momento en que te volví a ver, supe que no podría casarme con nadie que no fueras tú.

—Y yo que pensaba que de quien te habías enamorado aquella noche había sido de Nessi, no de mí —dijo Bella en un suspiro.

—Me enamoré de Nessi —admitió—, pero ella fue la nata del pastel. Tú eres la persona con la que quiero estar y de la que no me quiero separar nunca más.

—¿Estás seguro? —Bella escrutó la cara de Edward y sólo encontró honestidad en su mirada.

—Completamente —contestó agarrando más fuerte las manos de Bella—. Pero tengo que advertirte de que, en alguna ocasión, es muy posible que no pueda evitar equivocarme. Seguro que haré algunas cosas mal.

—Yo tampoco puedo prometer no fallarte jamás, Edward. No creo que nadie pueda prometer algo así. Somos humanos. No espero que seas el hombre perfecto siempre, las veinticuatro horas del día.

Edward acarició el rostro de Bella.

—¿Eso quiere decir que me perdonas? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada por la emoción.

—Sí, si me prometes que podremos vivir entre el rancho y Seattle para que yo pueda conservar la tienda.

—Si eso nos permite compartir nuestras vidas, por supuesto que acepto esa condición.

—Pues yo también.

—Gracias a Dios —susurró Edward antes de acercarse a los labios de ella.

Bella se puso de puntillas y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Se besaron lenta y apasionadamente. Ella gimió encantada cuando Edward la tomó en brazos y subió por las escaleras rumbo al dormitorio.

«Por fin», pensó Bella mientras Edward le bajaba el vestido y le cubría con cálidos besos el cuello.

—Te quiero —murmuró Bella.

—No tanto como yo a ti —suspiró él antes de besarla de nuevo. Fue entonces cuando el mundo se detuvo para ambos.


	11. Epilogo

_Hola a todos._

_Siento mucho la demora, se que dije que les subiria el final la misma semana, pero me fue imposible; asi que les pido mil disculpas._

_Antes de pasar al final queria darles las gracias a todas aquellas que me agregaron a sus favoritos y sus alertas, pero sobretodo aquellas que me dejabna sus mensajitos alentandome sobre lo bueno de la historia y que la continuara. A todos gracias._

_La historia se llama relamente "Una princesa en mi vida" de la autora Lois Faye Dyer._

_No siendo mas los dejo con el epilogo y hasta una proxima._

_Besos,_

_Alizce_

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

_**5 de Diciembre**_

La boda de Edward y Bella fue el evento social del otoño en Seattle.

Después de la ceremonia religiosa celebrada en la Iglesia Presbiteriana de Bethany, en el distrito de la Reina Ana, cientos de invitados llenaron la mansión de Carlisle Cullen para la recepción nupcial.

—¿Está Nessi con Esme? —preguntó Bella, después de haber pasado casi dos horas escuchando felicitaciones y enhorabuenas. Se puso de puntillas para intentar localizar a su hija entre la multitud.

Edward, que era más alto, en seguida localizó a Esme y a Nessi.

—Sí, están ahí, hablando con Emmet y con Carlisle —tranquilizó Edward a Bella. Le pasó el brazo por la cintura, atrayéndola hacia él y se acercó a su oído—. ¿Te he dicho ya lo mucho que me gustas con ese vestido? Estoy deseando desabrochar todos estos botones —le dijo mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Bella sintió como se ponía colorada. Se recogió la falda ya que le llegaba hasta los pies. El vestido de novia estaba fabricado con metros y metros de tela de satén bordado delicadamente. Sólo la punta de los pies sobresalía por debajo del vestido de color crema. El corpiño estaba tejido con pedrería y un delicado encaje le cubría los hombros y la parte superior del pecho.

—Eso fue lo primero en lo que pensé yo nada más ver el vestido —susurró Bella en el oído de Edward, asegurándose de que nadie más les oyese.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y consultó su reloj de pulsera.

—¿En cuánto tiempo crees que nos podremos marchar al hotel?

Bella soltó una carcajada y lo acarició.

—Nos falta todavía hacer el brindis y cortar la tarta.

—Vamos a acelerar todo esto —bromeó antes de tomar a Bella de la mano y guiarla a través de la multitud.

Edward llamó la atención de su hermano, Jacob y elevó la copa hacia él. Jacob le devolvió el gesto e inmediatamente habló con el camarero que tenía al lado. Segundos después, los camareros recorrieron la sala entregando a los invitados copas de champán.

Edward y Bella llegaron al grupo compuesto por Esme, Nessi, Carlisle, Jacob y Jasper justo cuando los camareros se acercaban.

Bella tomó un sorbo de su copa y sintió cómo las burbujas del champán le hacían cosquillas en la lengua y la garganta.

Mientras tanto, Jacob, se acercó a la orquesta y pidió el micrófono.

—Damas y caballeros, les pido su atención por un momento.

El ruido de la sala disminuyó progresivamente hasta quedar en completo silencio. La multitud miraba con atención a Jacob

—Me gustaría proponer un brindis —elevó la copa y se giró hacia donde estaban Edward y Bella—. Brindo por mi hermano pequeño, que ha encontrado a una mujer maravillosa, dispuesta a casarse con él —bromeó.

La multitud se echó a reír. Jacob le hizo una mueca a Bella.

—Una lástima que no tenga tres hermanas tan maravillosas como ella para el resto de los hermanos Cullen.

—Brindemos —exclamó Carlisle con una copa en la mano.

Detrás de Carlisle, Emmet y Jasper se miraron divertidos.

—Por Bella y Edward, os deseo una vida muy feliz —declaró Jacob brindando con su copa de champán antes de probarlo.

Tuvo que pasar otra hora hasta que Edward y Bella pudieron abandonar la mansión de Carlisle en dirección al hotel Alexis. Bella permaneció todo el camino abrazada al cuerpo de Edward.

—Pensé que jamás llegaría este día —le susurró Edward—. ¿Te he dicho alguna vez lo hermosa que eres?

—Sí que me lo has dicho —respondió Bella con una sonrisa—, pero nunca me cansaré de escucharlo.

—Dios mío, te amo —murmuró él contra el cuello de Bella.

—Yo también te amo, Edward. Te adoro.

—Y voy a querer que estés siempre a mi lado —dijo Edward con pasión.

—Me parece perfecto —susurró Bella—, porque ahí es donde quiero estar.

**Fin**


End file.
